


RWBY XIII: Path of Vengeance

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: RWBY XIII [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Reincarnation, Revenge, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home destroyed, family killed, Wolf Faunus Lightning Vergil Farron seeks revenge on the ones responsible; The White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. Can Ruby Rose save Lightning from this bloody path? Or, suffer the same fate the Dark Slayer Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Broken Blue Knight

**Author's Note:**

> If Lightning would have a theme song to describe her character in this story would be Who I Am from Magna-Fi.

### Prologue: The Broken Blue Knight

###  [Lightning's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ji1K8FhZAzU) 

A large thunderclap erupted throughout the Emerald Forest. Lightning used her powerful Thundaga spell, to kill a group of Beowolves. Seeing their fallen comrades enraged them, and lunge towards the girl in a long hooded black jacket with a white star on the back. She's easily dodged their relentless onslaughts. Noticing that, they're grouped up together. Lightning unleashed her signature Ruinga spell. The light gray orb launched from her dark blue fingerless glove and flew towards her targets. It exploded on impact, with enough force of a large frag grenade.

Once where Beowolves are now a pile of limbs. Hearing snarls and growls behind her, Lightning quickly moved her hand back to the gunblade case. Within a blink of an eye, she draws her blade and cleaved the wolves in two. More Beowolves rushed towards the hooded girl. With a flick of the wrist, she transforms gunblade into gun mode, and with pinpoint accuracy, shot off their heads and limbs. Only about five remain and one large alpha. Getting tired of this, she decided to end this battle. She lifted the hand guard and popped out a magazine. Replacing it with one marked with her personal emblem. Lightning activated her aura, her body glowed a dark shade of blue. Lightning teleported to each wolf, cut them down one by one.

Leaving only the Alpha Beowolf standing. She used her aura to levitate and did a midair front her gunblade behind her, Lightning pulled the trigger. Lunging forward like a rocket and did a mighty vertical slash. But she wasn't done yet. Lightning turned in midair and pointed her gunblade behind her again, and fired another shot. The alpha Beowolf was helpless against the relentless assault from all sides. All the beast can see was blue streaks of light and blue rose petals. She stops in front of it and performed an upward slash that drags both her and the Grimm high in the air, called High Time. Lightning then follows up with a downward strike named Helm Breaker. As soon as they touched the ground. A giant pillar of light erupted beneath the Grimm and devolved in the light.

Lightning stood up but fell on her knee, "I guess... I'm strong enough to use the Army Of One... At its full strength, yet." she panted heavily. The Army Of One is a powerful attack that requires great skill with a gunblade and, complete mastery of their aura. The attack has three forms. Its simple form is a flurry of fast hard hit strikes for the gunblade and, heavy kicks. No usage of aura required. The second form is called Legion of One. It is the same as the first form, but it requires aura, and it ends launching the opponent into the air. Jumping over it, and dragging back down, creating a giant pillar of light upon landing. The final form is the true form of the Army Of One. Called Shin Army Of One. The user must use their aura to make their body light as a feather. So one can unleash an onslaught of slashes from all sides. Lightning has mastered the first and second form of Army Of One. But has yet to master the final form.

Lightning has great skill with her gunblade. She was able to learn how to use a gunblade. Thanks to her father and mother's earlier teachings and the secret volumes on using a gunblade. But her aura is where she has the most trouble. The reason is half of her aura has been locked away. It's because there is a part of her aura that must be hidden, as the other half is demonic. If the Schnee Dust Company or the White Fang finds out. Things will much harder, more difficult for her. Then it already is. By only able to use half of her aura. Lightning can only use it as armor or, to use Legion of One.

She entered and won a tournament last year. She was called the greatest gunblade welder of this generation. It was easy for her because her opponents keep underestimating Lightning cause of her age and the fact she a Faunus. But there was one who gave her first real challenge.

The winner of the tournament three times in a row, Pyrrha Nikos. She remembered that the fight was extremely close, and she won by the skin of her teeth. Pyrrha's shield was able to block her both High Time, and Helm Breaker attacks. She can also throw that shield with great aim, and manage to toss it. Right at Lightning's abdomen, all most knock the wind out of her. Returning the favor, Lightning used a powerful thrust attack, called Stinger. It hit Pyrrha hard and sent her flying a few feet. Both Lightning and Pyrrha was down to their last shred of aura. Betting it all. Lightning used her speed to get close and unleash Legion of One. Thankfully, it was enough to win her the duel. Pyrrha was a good sport about her loss and congratulated her on her victory.

After regaining her strength, she got up and when to her cabin deep in the forest. It was average size, the walls and roof match the trees surrounding it. So it can blend in with the forest. Making it hard to find. It's also where there is no Grimm around. So it was the perfect place for Lightning to rest. Only a Farron can find this cabin. Because it was the Farron family that built the cabin as a hidden training facility.

Finally arriving Lightning entered in her little hideout. Inside has everything for everyday needs, a bedroom, a kitchen, a study, a bathroom and a weapon rack. The study has generations of knowledge from Farrons of the past. Lightning used this information to further advance her skills. She mostly uses the weapon rack to hold her gunblade Overture and her black jacket.

If her battle gear has been damaged. She knows a human tailor named Oerba Dia Vanille. Who was a two years younger than Lightning. That will fix it for free. Lightning was grateful for Vanille and asked why. Vanille says she just wants to and was honored to work on a Farron battle gear. Lightning notice that Vanille's face always goes red when she asks that. It took Lightning a bit to catch on and, just smiled at that fact that someone has a crush on her. But it looks like she has competition for Vanille. With a 17-year-old, childhood friend and fellow Wolf Faunus named Oerba Yun Fang. Not that she cared. Lightning didn't time for romance. Only for battle, for vengeance, and to restore the Farron family honor. Lightning asked Fang about the White Fang, and she replied in a "well-mannered way" that they are a bunch of crooks and they give the rest of the Faunus a bad name. Which is why Lightning doesn't suspect every Faunus, for being in the White Fang even though she's one herself. Unlike that pitiful Schnee Family.

Lightning was living in the Emerald Forest alone for seven years. Her home wasn't always the Emerald Forest. It was Bodhum a seaside town, the birthplace of gunblades. The town was famous for its annual fireworks, and its resort-like atmosphere. But now it's no more. Now it's a town destroyed by war, a war between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. It was because of both of them her home was destroyed, her family gone, and the most important person in her life stolen from her. She can still remember that horrible day, the fire, the screams, the gunfire, the blood. All as if it was like yesterday. Lightning's heart burns with rage every time she thought of that day seven years ago, "I'll make them pay for this." her voice sounding bitter and cold. She choice the Emerald Forest to live and train not to become a huntress. No, that dream died years ago, it was for revenge. Revenge for what the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company did to her.


	2. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and Lightning Farron

**Recommended battle song: Taste the Blood (Vergil version) from Devil May Cry 3**

 

It was a beautiful night in the City of Vale. Even though, she has been living in the Emerald Forest. Lightning does like going to the city time to time. Especially at night when the moon is out. The only time she will go to the city. Is to get food and other things she'll need to live in the forest, or a break from the Grimm.

Lightning found a Dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn. There weren't a lot of Dust shops open this late. Going on, she notices that only one old man is running the shop " What can I do for you on this fine evening?" the owner spoke in a welcoming tone but Lightning can hear a bit of nerveless as well "I'm just on a nightly stroll. Have anything to read?" the owner pointed to the magazine rack to his left. She thanks him and walk towards the magazine stand. It would seem that the old man didn't mind Faunus in his shop. Though she had her hood up, the owner could easily tell she a Faunus because she had bright blue wolf eyes and tail.

When she arrived at the stand there was a girl in a red hooded cloak. On closer inspection, she had on, a black long-sleeved shirt with red lines on edge of the sleeves and collar, red and black corset, A black ammunition belt with a red magazine pouch and a silver rose symbol, black skirt with a red trimming, dark brown leggings, and black and red military boots. Lightning couldn't see her face because it was covered with her face is covered by her hood, like herself. She gave Lightning a very interesting vibe. The girl was reading a weapon magazine and was listening to a song called This Will Be the Day.

It was a good song Lightning liked it but. She had a favorite song, but that song brings to many painful memories whenever she listens to it. She picked up a magazine that was the same as the girl in red is reading. On the back, was a Schnee advertisement with a slogan saying  _The finest of them all_. Lightning just laughed at the blatant lie "The finest of them all? Right."

As Lightning was reading, she smelled 6 men with weapons coming in "Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this late?" the fancy dressed man said as one of his goons pointed his gun at the frightened old man "Please just take the gil and leave" the man with cigar shushed him "Calm down, We're not for your money. Grab the Dust." he ordered his men and they started taking the Dust from the store. Lighting could stop the robbery right now, but she didn't really care. But if one of them did try to rob her, she'll just kill him on the spot. Just like she did with so many others.

One of the robbers walked towards the two girls and demanded that they get their hands in the air. But none of the two responded. Annoyed the robber moved closer, then he recolonized the girl the a hooded black coat "No?! Why is SHE here?!" Lightning could hear the fear in the man's voice. The man decided to rob the girl in the in the red cloak instead. Not a very smart, considering Lightning was standing  **right**  next to her. He pulled her by the shoulder, making her head drop down. Lightning find it interesting that her hair matched her attire. The robber pointed at his ear as of telling her to put her headphones down.

"Yes?" the girl in red wondered "H-Hands i-in the air now!" he didn't sound very convincing with his threat "Are you. Robbing me?" she sounded confused. Lightning didn't blame her cause there was a deadly gunblade wielder next to her "Y-Yes!"He shouted. Lightning slammed her magazine closed making the thief jump in fear "Say. Why don't we teach them, it's bad to steal." the girl nodded in agreement, and they kicked the thief across the store.

The leader ordered two of his men to check it out. But they were tackled out the window. Taking the fight outside. They were more thugs are waiting outside. The two girls draw their weapons, one with a gunscythe and one with a gunblade. It was rare to have these two weapons, to be the at the same place at the same time. Lightning saw that the girl in red has a Sniper Scythe. She had never seen one up close before. The same can be said for the scythe user as she never saw a gunblade in real life before. Only in books, magazine and on T.V.

"Not you again." the man with the ginger hair growled "Well, it's nice to see you again Roman Torchwick." this wasn't the time she had encountered Roman before. Roman hasn't amused to have encountered Lightning again "Get them." by his command they attacked the two girls. Lightning and the girl in red was surrounded, but neither one wasn't worried. One of the thugs rushed the scythe wielder. She used her scythe as a platform, to spin herself so she can kick him in the face. She pulls her scythe out of the ground and fires around using the recoil to slam the blunt end of her weapon into the next grunt. Sending him flying, she follows up by bringing it down onto the next grunt. One grunt opens fire. But she was fast enough to zigzag towards the shooter and knocks him to the air. Then she spins around, knocking him back down.

**(Play Taste the blood from Devil May Cry 3 for this battle)** Lightning sheathed her weapon and placed her hand relaxed on her gunblade. The men quiver in fear as they have to fight a deadly of them finally worked up the nerve to attack. He swung his machete at Lightning but wasn't prepared for her fast drawing technique; Rapid Slash. It left deep, fatal cuts all over his body. She pointed Overture that was switched to gun mode, at the next grunt's head. The last thing, he saw, was a blank, emotionless look on her face as she pulls the trigger. Seeing this the other men all attack, Lightning at once.

This was futile, as the gunblade wielder was able to block all of their attacks. When she saw an opening, she performed a forward spinning attack called Blitz. One of them tried to strike from behind. Lightning just switched her gunblade to a reversed grip and stab him in the heart. The last henchman started shooting at Lightning. But she pulled out her blade for the dead man and spun her gunblade in a fast circle, catching the bullets. She lined them up in a straight line on the ground, then send it right back at the shooter. Killing him instantly.

The girls then turned their attention towards the one leading the robbery. The scythe wielder was disturbed, that Lightning had no problems killing. Roman was annoyed that all of his men was defeated and some killed "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he dropped his cigar, then put it out with his cane "Well, "Red and Lightning, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, " he lifted his cane and the bottom opened up. "I'm afraid  _this_  is where we part ways..." Roman fired his weapon, but, the girls were able to jump over the explosion. Landing they look around to see where Roman went and saw that he was climbing up a fire escape by a nearby building. Lightning wondered how he got there so fast.

"Mind if we go after him?" the young girl asked the store owner. Lightning raised an eyebrow and wonder why the girl in red included her. The old man nodded and with that the girl in red used her scythe's gunfire. To launch herself up the side of the building. Lightning just stood there not moving from her spot "You're not going?" the shop owner wondered. She had stopped Roman before but never went after him she always let him go "Maybe just this once." her voice sounding uninterested.

The scythe wielder landed on top of the building, just as Roman was about to make his escape "Persistent." Roman said irritated. She looked over her shoulder and shocked that Lightning wasn't behind her but was quickly relieved when she did show up "Well, this is new." Roman said sounding a bit astonished. As he said that an aircraft rose up and Roman quickly got on. Lightning's hood stayed on her head, even though, there is a lot of wind blowing. The girl in the red cloak was wondering how could it possibly stay on, but that's for another time.

Right now she focused on Roman "End of the line, you two!" he shouted as he pulled out a red Dust crystal, and thrown it. So it landed right in front of the two girls. Lightning realized what he was doing as he pointed his weapon, at the crystal. She quickly stood in front of the girl and try to use herself as a shield. Roman detonated the crystal and basted in his victory. But was proven wrong when a huntress showed up and protected the girls from the explosion. The scythe wielder opens her eyes, thinking she was caught in the explosion.

She realized that Lightning's hood blown back and was stunned how beautiful lightning was. Her rose coloured hair fluttered in the wind. Her eyes shined a radiant pale blue. She saw Lightning's wolf ears and though they're cute. Lightning sensed the girl's gaze. She looked back at her wondered what's wrong. When she looked back, she saw that, the girl in red had beautiful silver eyes. They locked eyes and looked lovely at each other.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Right back at you, Red."

But their moment was cut short when the huntress glowed a light purple, and cast several streaks of light that strike the airship. Roman nearly fell out of the airship and staggered towards the cockpit "We got a huntress!" Roman shouted as he switched places with the female pilot. She proceeded to the back of the ship. The huntress meanwhile casts a storm-cloud from a glyph above the airship and lowered her crop. Causing shards of ice to hail down into the ship. This makes the ship buckle, as one ice shard broke through the windshield. It narrowly misses Roman's head as he quickly moves out of the way. A woman in a red dress with glowing yellow eyes arrives. With a strange mirror in her hand.

The huntress narrowed her eyes as she saw her. The mysterious woman lifted the mirror at Lightning, showing her reflection. The mirror glowed and it created unusual glyphs appeared around Lightning's shoulders, arms, and legs. Her aura activated on its own and was getting sucked into the mirror. Also can feel her Semblance slow activating. Lightning used all her will to stop it because as she is right now, her own Semblance can kill her.

The scythe user attempts to break the glyphs that were binding Lightning. She struck it with her weapon, but it was caught in the glyph. She felt something draining from her scythe. So she quickly pulls it out. Feeling frustrated not able to set the Faunus free.

The huntress was about to make her attempt but was interrupted when the woman in the aircraft fired a ball of fire at the huntress. She deflected able it behind her. But the woman in the aircraft raised her hand, using the splatters of flame behind the huntress, as an explosive. She backflips out of the out the way. Using the broken rubble to make an arrow and launches it on the aircraft.

The mystery woman fired several fireballs at the arrow to disrupt it. But the arrow reformed on top of the ship and was about to strike. Noticing this, Roman quickly moved the craft and the arrow deflected by the armor. This, however, liberated Lightning from her bonds. However, she had a large amount of her aura darned from her.

The mysterious woman quickly looks at the mirror, seeing if she took enough of Lightning's aura. She was pleased by what she saw. Then the arrow splits into three and surrounds the ship. Noticing this, she casts several rings around herself and released a burst of energy, that destroyed the arrows.

The scythe wielder rushed towards the gunblade wielder's side and lifted her arm, over her shoulder "Are you okay?" She asked Lightning with a worried expression. Lightning nodded weakly "Ya... I'm.. Just... Tired. Suppressing my Semblance really drains me." The woman in red made a couple of circles on the ground around her three opponents.

The huntress quickly sweeps the two forward and flips frontward to avoid the explosion. As the group got up. The hatch on the ship closes and, the aircraft flies away "Your a huntress." The scythe wielder could tell that she's one, cause she has that air about her "Can I have your autograph?" Lightning facepalms at her request.

The next thing they know there were at an interrogation room, this wouldn't be the first time that Lightning was here. But at least they gave her something to eat to recover her strength. The Huntress went on about something how, their actions were reckless and, it puts them self's and others in danger "Look lady. I don't think you know, but I've lived in a Grimm infested forest for seven years. I think I can handle danger." Lightning said with food still in her mouth.

The woman sighed "That's good and all, but you have to consecrate of others." Lightning raised her eyebrow "Why?" the huntress pulled out 2 case files "This one you stop the White Fang from stealing a Schnee shipment.." the scythe wielder look at Lightning, like she's some kind of superhero "But you also destroyed that very shipment." she just shrugged her shoulders acting like it's not her problem "They're rich. They can replace them."

Lightning tone become venoms "Also, I'm a Faunus, why would I care what happens to them." the huntress sighed and shook her head, but she understands Lightning's venoms tone "And this one, you stop a robbery like the one today. BUT unlike the one today, you didn't cut them to shreds." Lightning just leans against her chair.

The scythe wielder remembered that Lightning didn't mind killing. At least the rose haired Faunus looked better. Before she looked very pale. Having enough with Lighting's attitude. She instead turned her addition to the next girl "As for you. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." she smiled when the huntress said that "and a slap on the wrist!" she then smacked her crop on the table. Causing the girl next to Lightning to grab her arm, make her blush and her tail stick up.

"But. There's someone who wants to meet you too." the duo wondered who could it be? A middle-aged man in green clothing and gray hair appeared with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other. Lightning couldn't believe who it was. It was Professor Ozpin. She had heard of him before, but, never meet him in person "Ruby Rose" Lightning was wondering what was her name was, because things went by so fast she did get a chance to ask. Ozpin leans in closer to get a better look at Ruby's face "You... Have silver eyes. " Ruby was a bit nervous of having someone so close.

The professor then turns his attention to the gunblade User "It's nice to finally meet Lightning Vergil Farron." She rubbed the back of her neck with one arm and gave a small smile "Likewise." Ruby was surprised by Lightning's change of character, first she acted like a rebel now she's being timid "You look just like your mother when she was your age, except for the eyes." Ozpin said he looked at Lightning if she was an old friend "Yeah, her's was green mine are blue. Some people say I'll look just like her when I grow up." Ruby detected sadness in the Faunus' voice.

"So. Where did you learn to do this." he pointed at a video feed of the fight that happen earlier "S-Signal Academy" Ruby explained. Lightning was impressed that the school was, able to produce such a capable fighter "They taught you, how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin said with a surprised tone "Well, one teacher in particular.." Ruby informed.

He placed the plate down in front of ruby and, she started eating them quite fast "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..."

Lightning found that name familiar but doesn't know where she's heard it "Oh. That's Uncle" Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies but swallows and apologize "That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before she took me under his wing, and I'm all like." Ruby then did some karate moves to off show her skills "So I've noticed. I also notice that you're lost in your thoughts Lightning."

The sound of the professor's voice broke Lightning, out of her thoughts "Sorry, it's just I know Crow from somewhere. But I just don't know where." Ozpin chuckled "Of course you couldn't remember. You meet him when you're two." her eyes widen "I did?" Lightning wondered. It would make sense if she meets him at a young age.

But she doesn't know what was meeting about "The answer will come to you in time. As for you Ruby, what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" now that Lightning got a good look at Ruby. She DID look rather cute. From what Lightning could gather from Ruby story, she couldn't get the rest cause Ruby talked so fast. Was her dream is to be a huntress, and her parents taught her to help those in need.

Lightning was like that once seven years ago, but not any more "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked Ruby "Of course. Your Professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." it was impossible not to know who Ozpin was, He is very well known in all of Vale "Hello." she greeted Ruby.

Lightning's impression of Professor Ozpin was that he is a humble man "Nice to meet you." she greeted back. Lightning liked Ruby, she had these innocents about her. Just like someone else she once knew. Someone who she loved very deeply. "So you want to come to my school?" Ruby was taken back by the offer "More than anything." she accepts the offer without hesitation "Well, okay" Ruby was going to Beacon. Lightning would be lying if she didn't feel a bit jealous.

But what the headmaster said next took her off guard "What about you Lightning, do you also what to come to my school?" her eyes shot wide open "R-Really? I can go to Beacon?" he smiled and showed a video of her training she did in the morning "We have been tracking your progress throughout the years. I say you're more than qualified." then he switched to a feed from the tournament last year. Ruby was amazed at being on screen because it was the final match between Lightning and Pyrrha.

Lightning remembered that fight well "You can say, that tournament was you entry exam, and you passed with flying colours." now Lightning now understands why she got the invitation. She glad that she entered "I would also like to inform you, that we found your katana. The Yamato." Lightning couldn't believe it, they found her very first weapon.

She thought she lost it three years ago, on her early years of training in the Emerald Forest "Where is it?! And does it still have that ribbon?" eager to know where is her lost sword is "I'm afraid, that we give it to you now, because it was heavily damaged when we found it. It took some time to find the right materials to repairing it, and are now fixing it as we speak. Once it's finished I'll personally hand it to you, and don't worry, it still has the ribbon." Lightning was relieved to hear this.

That katana held a very special meaning to her, and the ribbon was a very special gift. Now she'll finally have it back "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Ozpin gave a warm smile "You're very welcome. So want to come to my school?" how can't she say no? He had given back to her, something she thought was long lost "Ya. I'll go." and in a flash, they're on an airship to Beacon.

Ruby's big sister, who was very happy to see her "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the older sister said happily as she gave Ruby a big bear hug "Please stop." Ruby said, gasping for air as her sister was hugging her "But I'm so proud of you!" the big sister said proudly.

Ruby was relieved that she got to breath again "Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby's big sister was a little surprised by her response "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bees' knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said looking down. Nervous that she's going to be the center of addition "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" the older sibling knew that Ruby is a shy girl and tried to help her get over that.

But it will take some time before she can "Of course I'm excited. I just.. I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people thinking I'm special or anything" Ruby's sister smiled and wrap her arm around Ruby "But you are special." the older sister said comfortingly.

Just then Ruby heard a familiar voice behind her "Ruby!" the sisters turned around. Ruby saw it was Lightning "If it makes you feel better. I've never even WENT to Signal Academy or any school in that manner."

Her jaw drops when she heard this "No way!? How!? You like super strong!?" Lightning chuckled "Well, I HAVE been training in the Emerald Forest for seven years You. Fighting Grimm after Grimm, and my parents taught me everything I know." Lightning informed.

Ruby got elbowed in the ribs by her older sister "Aren't you going to introduce me?" that completely slipped Ruby's mind. She got distracted when she heard that Lightning is part of a warrior family "Sorry. This is my older sister Yang Xiao Long" Yang held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you! Wolfy!" she shook her hand "Nice to meet you too. My name is Lightning by the way." not happy to be called that. But she'll let it slip because Yang looked very attractive. She liked the Yang's long golden hair, and she can tell that Yang put a LOT of time and effort into it.

She can also tell that Yang has a nice body "Like what you see?" Lightning's face went bright red "I-I'm so sorry. I-It's just.." the Wolf Faunus' ears slumped down and looked around nervously. Yang couldn't believe that someone like Lightning can act so cute "It's okay because you're just so.." she hug Lightning like she's a puppy "CUTE!" She even petted Lightning like one too and was pleasantly surprised that her hair felt like soft wolf fur. She thought Faunus hair felt like human hair.

Ruby realized that everyone was looking "Yang! I think you should stop! You're making a scene!" Yang looked around and reluctantly letting Lightning go.

Lightning puts on her hood to hide herself from the embarrassment "Sorry about that Lighting. I just can't stop squealing over cute things."Yang apologizes. Ruby rolled eyes "Tell me about it." she said under her breath  _"Yang must have done the same thing to Ruby."_  Lightning thought "Friends?" Yang Looked at Lightning with a warm Smile "Umm, sure." Lightning smiled nervously.

Ruby was happy that Yang and Lightning had become friends. She walked closer to her and held out her hand, "I was wondering... If we can be friends too?" Ruby said shyly.

Lightning shook Ruby's hand "Okay. You know you two are the first friends I've ever made. Most humans don't like being friends with a Faunus like me." Yang gave a big smile and held Ruby and Lightning in each arm "I guess this makes us the three amigos! And don't worry, we don't care if you are a Faunus." the Wolf Faunus was surprised by her statement.

"May I add, your tail and ears are really cute." Ruby cooed. Lightning flushed and looked away.

With Lightning's hood covering her hair, Yang noticed that her face looks familiar. So she looked back at Ruby and back to Lightning "You have Ruby's face." before either one could say anything. Yang moved their heads so their cheek to cheek. Ruby and Lightning were confused by Yang's actions.

She studied their faces very closely and found her answer "You do Lightning! The only difference is the eyes." She let go of their heads and they rubbed their cheeks "What's that for!?" Ruby demanded "I was just surprised, that the both almost have the same face. Here look. " Yang pulled out her personal hand mirror and showed them. She was right, they do almost have the same face. But Ruby's was more childish as Lightning's was serious.

A news report came on about the robbery that Ruby and Lightning helped stop last night. It switched to another report and the report that had a symbol that Lightning was not happy to see "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the sisters saw that Lightning's expression grew angry when she saw the White Fang logo. She even started to growl angrily.

Thankfully, it was interrupted by a hologram "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang wondered who was that but was quickly answered, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Lightning was wondering what her name was. She met her before, it's just she did even bother or cared to remember her name "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Yang and Ruby could hear Lightning give board yawn.

As Glynda's hologram disappears, it showed a view over the city "Oh, wow!" Ruby rushed over to the window to get a better view "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby pointed out. Lightning admitted the view was nice "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said.

Yang placed her hands on Ruby and Lightning's shoulders and said warmly "Beacon's our home, now." having Beacon as a home wasn't bad alternative for her home than the one in the wood. The moment, that they're having, was new to Lightning, but she liked it.

But it was cut short when they heard someone groaning and hunched over nearby. He then ran towards the back of the ship "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said, rolling her eyes "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Lightning agreed with Ruby.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Ruby questioned "Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said annoyed, Lightning did blame her. She saw Vomit Boy coming closer and, quickly pulled Yang out of the way before he puked on her shoes "Oh, gross! He puked all over the floor!" Yang garbed Lightning's head and pulled it closer "Thank you Lightning! I'm so happy I could just kiss you!" her face went red again as Yang said that "THANKS, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Lightning shouted as she nudged towards the boy.

He was moving towards them and they tried to get away from him "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby's voice was in a panic. Lightning is going to protect her new friends "THE BATHROOM IS THAT WAY YOU DUMB FU-"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell. This story will follow the show, but I'll be putting extra scenes.


	3. Chapter 2: The Shinning Beacon Pt.1

**Recommended battle song: Divine Hate (Vergil version) From Devil May Cry 3**

**Chapter 2: The Shinning Beacon Pt.1**

As the airship landed all the students rushed out to see their new school. But one instead rush towards to the nearest trashcan. The three friends in the meantime were amazed at the grand scale of Beacon Academy. Lightning has seen the school from afar, but up close it was vastly different. It looked more like a castle than a school "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said in amazement.

While Yang and Lightning were checking out the school. Ruby, however, was checking out the weapons that all the students have "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was like a child in a toy store "Is she always like this when she sees a new weapon?"

Lightning lean over to Yang and asked "every time." Yang sighed she then pulled Ruby by the hood before she could go off somewhere "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said, trying to snap Ruby out of her weapon obsessed state "'Just weapons!?' They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool! Like Lightning's gunblade!" What Ruby said about their weapons was true.

Especially the part of their weapons being a part of them. As her gunblade wasn't created by normal means. Speaking of her gunblade, she wondered why Ruby wasn't fawning over her gunblade when they first encountered. Now that she thinks about it, they were in the heat of battle. So she probably didn't have the time to "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby.

She pulled out her scythe and held it close "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said timidly as she put Crescent Rose away "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? " Yang suggested her little sister.

But Ruby just responded "But... Why would I need friends if I have you? And I already friends with Lightning." to the Wolf Faunus, it looked like Ruby heavily relied on her big sister for support.

"Well... Actually, I kind of helped you make friends with Lightning. So I want you to make friends with yourself." Yang reminded Ruby. Lightning could tell what Yang was trying to do. She was trying to help Ruby to break out her shell. But it looked like this won't be easy as Ruby was a very shy girl, when she' not fighting.

From out of nowhere a group of students appeared from behind Yang "Oh, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye. And Light, I still owe you a kiss! See you later!" that nickname pierced deeply in Lightning's heart. An old memory from the past reappeared her head

_"Lightning, now that we're sisters. I should give you a nickname!"_

_"A nickname? Okay."_

_"You're the best! Mmm.. What should it be..."_

_"Now, now, don't think too hard."_

_"Hey! Oh!? I know!?"_

_"What?"_

_"Light!"_

_"All right, Light it is."_

While Lightning was deep in her memories. Ruby was stunned that her sister just left her "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said depressedly. She tried to sit down but was about to trip on some luggage. The sound of Ruby's scream snapped Lightning out her memories and saw what was going to happen. But Ruby was too far Lightning to reach it time so she used a teleporting technique called: Air Trick, to get to Ruby in time.

She teleported in front of Ruby and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into Lightning's arms "Are you all right Ruby?" Lightning said while holding Ruby tightly in her arms. This act made Ruby blush harder. Lightning notice what the luggage belonged to, and a wicked idea formed in her head "What are you doing?!" she knew what that voice belonged to.

Weiss Schnee. Her enemy "uh, s-sorry!" Ruby said, trying get out of Lightning's embrace, but she didn't let go. The Wolf Faunus made a crooked smile.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? " Weiss shouted at Ruby as she pointed at luggage, that Ruby almost tripped over.

Weiss then turned her attention to Lightning "And this isn't the place for flirting, Farron!" Ruby went as red as her cloak "What?! We're not?!" Ruby stammered. Lightning chuckled as she moved face so close to Ruby's that their lips almost touch "Oh, but it is.." she said sexually.

Weiss growled at Lightning "I can't believe you! " Lightning replied back with a smug expression on her face "Believe it FLATS." that comment on her chest infuriated Weiss to no end.

Weiss pulled out a red veil of dust and tried to scold Ruby "YOU!" She jumped when Weiss shouted at her "Do you know what this? " Weiss said, showing Ruby a vial of dust "This is Dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She continued to lecture Ruby. But it quickly fell on deaf ears, as Lightning slowly moved her thumb Ruby's lips "Uuuuhh.." Ruby tried to respond back but was lost in Lightning's intense gaze.

"What are, brain dead?" Weiss said frustratedly. But Lightning just simply responded with "No, she's just 'Blinded By Light'." Weiss glared at Lightning. She wasn't going to give up though. She's going to teach this little girl a lesson. Even with Lightning's interference "DUST! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss said as she shook the vial. Making clouds of dust fly everywhere. Most of it was flying at Ruby's face, making her cough "I...I know..."

But that wasn't good enough for Weiss "Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What you got to say yourself?!" She shook even more dust that it was about to make Ruby sneeze. Lightning quickly puts her finger under Ruby's nose and used a wind spell to blow back the cloud of dust. Which made Weiss to sneeze instead causing an elemental explosion.

The blast sent the bottle from her hand to the courtyard. Landed in front of a nearby girl who was reading a book. She picked it up and closely inspect it. The girl with the book fond a Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Looking around to find the source of where the bottle came from. She saw Ruby, Lightning, and Weiss and overlooked the scene.

"Still trying to prove yourself." She pulled her hood down and does an overly dramatic hair flip. This might be Ruby's second time seeing her friend's hair fluttered in the wind. But She's still captivated by Lightning's looks "Trying to get your  _daddy's_  approval?" Lightning said as she released Ruby.

Weiss was taken back and growled "You."

She took a closer look at Lightning's attire. Which consists of her famous black hooded coat. That she always has open. It has white trimmings. The sleeves are double with a White stripe. It's a long coat, that reached her ankles. It's long is because of the flaps attached to it. The flaps are attached together and attached to the jacket. Making a white T below Lightning's waist.

The rest of her outfit was a white and light brown vest with a dark brown belt over her stomach, a dark brown turtleneck underneath, dark blue fingerless gloves with a yellow plate over the knuckles, dark brown mini skirt, a red pouch strapped over her left leg, and black boots with white heels. It was hard to see because it was hidden behind under Lightning's coat, was a black gunblade case.

Lightning chuckled mockingly "Right." Weiss grew angrier and placed her hand on her Rapier: the Myrtenaster "You what to start something?" Weiss spoke agitated. Lightning walked closer with her hand on her gunblade "Maybe I am." Lightning replied coldly. Ruby sensed a lot of tension between Lightning and Weiss. She can see it in their eyes.

It looked like that they're going to fight, but before she could stop them. Overture and Myrtenaster clashed "H-HEY?! Calm down you two! " Ruby said, trying to be the voice of reason. But the two girls' blades and eyes stayed locked. Exchanging their anger and hate fill the eyes. Weiss' anger for Lightning is nothing compared to Lightning deep hatred of the Schnee family.

Ruby tried to separate the two but was interrupted by Weiss "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby realized the question was directed at her. So she tried to answer, but just stammered.

So Lightning answered instead "She doesn't look like it, but that girl is a good fighter." Lightning boasted as she pushed Overture closer to Weiss. Making her reel back, but she pushed Myrtenaster back in retaliation "I doubt that." Weiss said coldly.

But the rose haired Faunus knew what to say back. Something that this Schnee "Of course you won't believe someone like me. Speaking of which, is that outfit made from the blood from my kind?" Lightning saw that got to Weiss. As She saw Weiss gritted her teeth and tighten her grip on her rapier.

She didn't know how, but Lightning somehow manage to say things that really got under her skin. Weiss has been teased before. But never got a repose from her. Lightning is different, however. Her words broke through Weiss' frigid heart. Weiss tried to keep her composure and turned her addition to Ruby "This isn't an ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, So... You should watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said having enough of Weiss' attitude. Lightning sneakers when Ruby said that "Its heiress, actually." the girls turned to who was speaking. It was a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. That bow on her head was very familiar to Lightning. It took a second but remembered who she is. Lightning met her a couple of months ago.

**(Flashback)**

It was night and Lightning was waiting inside the Vale local library. Someone contacted her, saying that they have info about an upcoming White Fang mission. This intrigued Lighting, but it could be a trap by the White Fang. So she must be cautious.

They did mark her as a dangerous enemy and tried to send their top assassins to kill her. But that failed every time. It was all most about time for her contract is going to meet her. Lightning passed the time by reading a book about a white-haired warrior.

His story was a great inspiration for her. It helped her to choose the path that he once walked. The path to absolute power.

Someone walked closer to Lightning but was met with a gunblade at their throat "Leave Me. I won't tell you a second time." she demands. The person replied with hands up "I-It's me." it was the contact.

Lightning sheathed her weapon and closed the book "You have info about the White Fang?" She asked. Lightning was handed a file. Inside was what she was promised, "I would like to make a deal with you." Lightning raised her eyebrow at the offer and asked what the deal was.

Thanks to the information Lightning was given. She was able to track down two members of the White Fang, to a Schnee cargo train. At the Forever Fall Forest. She's has been hunting down White Fang members for 3 months now. Lightning was surprised that they hadn't given up on their operation. They're a stubborn bunch, she'll give them that.

The plan that she made by the person, she met at the library, is that she waits by a nearby Cliffside. Until she sees the two that she's looking for land to train. The earpiece, that she was given earlier, turned on and a familiar voice came up "It's about to start. Get ready."

"Got it." Lightning replied.

On cue, two members of the White Fang shown up and jumped onto the train. She made her move when they went inside, and when the fight with the security robots started. Using the commotion of the fight, to mask her way to the cargo car.

Confirming that they're inside. Lightning ran down the side of the cliff and used the momentum, to launch herself on top of the train. She jumped towards the train so she can land on it with no problems. Lightning got to her feet and ran on top for the train. To where their target is.

But she is met by some robots in her way. This was easy for the seasoned warrior, as robots are very perceptible. They're set to a set pattern and Lightning went through them with little trouble. It didn't surprise her.

Considering the ones who built them was. After defeating the robots Lightning heared an explosion. Lightning ran towards it and saw that the duo was having trouble with a large Spider Droid.

**(Play Divine Hate from Devil May cry 3 for this fight)**

Lightning unleashed her powerful Thundaga to fry the robot's circuits and armor. She finished it off with Helm Breaker. Slicing it in two.

"Careful Blake, she's dangerous!"

"You two Adam!" the two warned each other. Gripping their weapons, getting ready for a fight. The person who gave her the info was right. She'll have to thank them later. But right now Lightning had two White Fang members to take care of first.

"Come on!" Lightning taunted as she got into her fighting stance. The man in the white mask and black suit attacked first. The weapon, he used, was a red bladed katana with a gun in its sheath. His strikes were quick, but Lightning was able to block and parry his moves. As she once fought in with a katana before. Adam continued the attack, trying keep Lightning on the defensive.

But it was in vain as he knew Lightning is a prodigy with a katana. Also, she is well known fighting in the style that he's using. It shows as Lightning was able to read his moves like an open book. Every swing, he took, she just blocked it effortlessly.

Blake couldn't believe she's was seeing. Adam was a skilled swordsman and his sword arm is swift. But now had met his match with Lightning. She was able to keep up with Adam in both speed and skill. Their swords moved so fast. That it looked like a blur. But Blake felt helpless as she can't see an opening to assist her partner.

After getting the feel of his fighting style, Lightning went to the office. Lightning used Trick Down to get distances away from her opponent. Lining herself up for the Stinger attack. Adam manages to block the attack with his sword. Unfortunately, the trust attack sends him reeling.

Opening him up for an attack. Taking the chance Lightning used Air Trick to get in close "ADAM!" Blake shouted think he'll die. To both their surprise. Lightning instead did a double rising kick called Lunar Phase. Right on Adam's stomach. Lunching him high into the air. She followed up by doing a dive kick named Star Fall. The kick rocketed back down hard onto the floor.

Adam felt his consciousness fading. Both kick attacks were aimed for his Stomach and head. It's almost as Lightning was trying to knock him out. That was unusual because, Lightning always left no White Fang members alive.

Seeing Adam on the ground, but still conscious. Lightning sheathed her weapon and picked up Adam's katana. Lightning hadn't held such a weapon in years "Not bad. What's its name?" She said as she inspects it closer "Thanks, and it's Wilt and Blush." Adam said weakly.

Lightning looked at Blake, dead in the eye and said "You're lucky as no one had fought me with this kind of weapon in a long time." Blake knew that she's going to be in the fight of her life. Considering she's going to fight some as tough as Adam "Don't hold back Blake!" Adam warned her.

Taking this into consideration Blake splits her weapon into two. She's at her at best in this state. Seeing this Lightning twirled Wilt and Blush from her right hand to her left hand and gripped the handle "This may be fun." Lightning instantly teleported in front of Blake and did flurry, of quick draw slashes. Blake blocked this attack, but not only was it fast but strong too. She slashed so hard and fast, that the blade cut the very air itself. Blake quickly back off to get distances.

Lightning, however, has something to close the gap. Lightning quickly sheathed the sword and, hunched down and grabbed the sword like she's about to draw it again. But intended she did a secret drawing technique called Judgement cut. The attack is so fast it can create, a dimensional orb around the enemy and cutting them up inside. Both Blake and Adam were shocked by Lightning's attack.

Thanks to her Semblance, Blake narrowly got in the way of Lightning's Judgement Cut. However, Lightning did Judgement Cut three more times. She jumped, flipped and used her Shadow-Clones to evade the deadly attack. One of the crates got caught up in Judgement Cut and it was sliced into pieces.

Blake swallowed hard. She really didn't want to be hit by that. If she did it will be the end of plan to attack, Lightning from afar didn't work. Because Lightning had a deadly ranged attack.

The only option is fighting her in close combat. But she's just a deadly up close as she's from long-distance. With no other option, she rushed Lightning. Swinging her blade and sheath in tandem. She swung her weapons faster and from every angle. Just like with Adam, she blocked every attack.

Blake was trying her hardest to keep Lightning from sheathing Wilt. As Lightning was fighting like Adam, except for that attack, she did earlier and she didn't use Blush once in this entire fight. Adam was impressed by how well Lightning was using his sword. He figured that Lightning once had a weapon like his.

It would make sense as she fully well knows how to use Wilt and Blush. What didn't make sense is that, Lighting didn't fight aggressively. That's not her style. Something is up. Then it clicked for Adam.

Tired of holding back, Lightning teleported behind Blake with the sword sheathed and did Rising Sun.

As she did this she quietly said to Blake "We need to wrap this up Blake." Blake replied back just as quiet "Right." Lightning then teleported again, this time in front of Blake, and did Star Fall to knock her to the next car. Lightning landed next to Blake. Seeing this Adam ran towards Blake thinking Lightning will kill her.

What came next surprised him. Lightning threw his sword at him and helped Blake up to her feet. He had a feeling something was up "Sorry Adam, it had to be done. Goodbye." Blake said with a sad expression. She then cuts the two train cars apart.

Separating them from Adam and the rest of the train "You can't go back you know. They're going to mark you as a traitor. Because you told me about today's mission. So I'll say this once; Are you sure about this?" Lightning informed.

Sighing Blake turned to Lightning and said with determination "I am. The White Fang is misguided. The hate, they feel for the humans, has blinded them. Make them do horrible things. They have to be stopped, and if I have to team up with someone like you to do so? Then so be it!" Lightning smiled. admiring her bravado.

Blake didn't like how Lightning did things as she'll kill anyone who gets in her way. Even her own kind. The only way to stop her from killing any more White Fang members. Is to help Lightning take out the White Fang Leader. And to stop Lightning from killing more members of the White Fang.

It won't be easy as the leader is hard to find "If that's your answer. Then I guess that makes us partners now." Lightning held out her hand to offer her partnership "Ya, I guess we are." Blake said accepting her partnership. The hand, that Blake held, is standing with blood. It saddens her to know that someone the same age as her has already taken the lives of so many and showed no regret for her actions.

Like the time when she saw Lightning beat a man twice her age to near death and finished him off with her gunblade. She's still shaken up by what she saw. How can someone so young be so brutal? Blake looked in Lightning's eyes. Her eyes were cold and empty. The only emotion, she saw in her eyes, was anger, hate, and a bit of sadness.

Releasing Lightning's hand. Blake asked her something, that she's been meaning to when she fist met Lightning at the library "Why do you hate the White Fang? I get the Schnee Dust Company."

Lightning knew this question with turn up "All right Blake, I'll tell you." from what she said. Blake was horrified by she learned. Blake was glad she no longer a part of that traitorous group.

**(End Flashback)**

From that day forth, Lightning and Blake had been working together to bring the White Fang down. Lightning need to be smart if she's going to take on two powerful groups. That's why Lightning teamed up with Blake. Because Blake is great in getting information, and always keep Lightning informed. Even though their partners, both girls like to work alone. So they mostly do their own thing. As agreed Lightning keeps tabs on the Schnee Company, and Blake keeps an eye on the White Fang. Only meeting to exchange for what they know.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Blake continued "Finally! Some Recognition!" Weiss said with a smug expression on her face. Weiss forgot that she's still locked blades with Lightning. The Farron warrior knocked the rapier out of Weiss' hand.

It flew high up into the air and land right behind her. Lightning thrusts her gunblade to Weiss' stomach but stopped when it nearly touched her skin "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake added.

This enraged Weiss, not just because her family was insulted, it was also that she let herself be disarmed so easily "Wha-How dare you." Weiss heard Lightning chuckle when she said that "They're also the one reasonable for the destruction of Lightning's hometown, Bodhum, and the death of her family." Ruby gasped when she heard Blake said that.

The heiress tried to defend her family's actions by saying "W-Well, they were housed criminals like the White Fang." Lightning found this amusing "Is that what you think? Foolish girl."Weiss looked at Lightning with utter confusion.

What could she possibly mean by that? Weiss had been told by her father, that the Farrons allied them self's with the White Fang. So the end their longtime rivalry. Lightning quickly shot Blake a look. Knowing what this means, Blake then said "They're some rumors saying that The Schnee family was jealous of the Farron family. So they wanted them gone by any means necessary.."

"The nerve of... Ugh!" having enough of the insults. Weiss went to Blake and grab the bottle out her hands while giving her a glare. The Heiress storms off not before retrieving her Rapier, leaving her servants behind to gather her luggage, and follow after her "Sorry for what happened! I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby apologizes to Weiss, who was still angrily walking towards the school "I guess, we all are having a rough first day..." Ruby sighed. As she turned, she saw Blake walking up to Lightning.

"Thanks for the Ninja Class scroll. It really saved my life a couple times." Lightning gave Blake that scroll because the White Fang sends some assassins after her. Because she left them to team up with Lightning. After learning the truth about Bodhum, Blake was more than willing to help her, "Did you learned all of its contents?"Lightning asked. Blake shook her head "No, I read the last bit of it. Once I'm done, I'll burn the scroll." Lightning nods her head in approval. The last thing, she needs, is for one of her family's secrets to fall into the enemy's hands.

Before Blake went her way, she kissed Lightning on the lips "Feeling a little heated Blake? That's the third you kissed me today." Lightning said playfully "Well, it's a great way to relieve stress." Blake replied with a smile.

Ruby rushed to Lightning as Blake walked away "Is she your-" before she could finish Lightning quickly interrupt her "No. I just helped her with something. It's just how she says thanks." Ruby found that's a strange way to say thanks. It would be understanding if they were lovers. But that's unlikely as Lightning made very clear that they're not in a relationship.

Ruby remembered what Blake said about Bodhum "I'm sorry about what happened to your home and family.. I-I didn't know." Lightning looked at Ruby with genuine shook "It's okay Ruby.. I learned how to deal with it." Ruby just looked at Lightning with sadness in her eyes "Does it get easy?"

Lightning's eyes darted down "No... It doesn't" the pain of losing her home and family will never go away. On that dark day, she felt so powerless. Lightning placed her hand on her chest. Clenching the amulet under her turtleneck. She never wants to feel that way again and the only way is if she gains more power.

_"I need more power!"_

Seeing the pain and anger in her new friend's eyes. Ruby placed a hand on Lightning's cheek. The rose haired Faunus stiffened by the touch "Well, I'm here for you." Ruby said with a soft voice. The warmth in her hand felt... Familiar somehow "T-Thanks." Lightning hadn't said thanks to anyone in years. So, why to Ruby? A girl that she just met.

Sighing, Ruby leans on Lighting but she lost in a deep thought and wasn't ready for the extra weight. Making them both to collapse. Ruby, red as her cloak was about to apologize, but a hand reaches out to them "Hey..I'm Jaune." the blond teen greeted. Ruby takes his hand and he helps her up to her feet. Jaune was about to the same with Lightning, but she was already getting up "Ruby" she introduced herself.

Lightning was about to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm "Oh no you don't!" Ruby scolded "Sorry about that. The rude one here is Lightning" She shot a glare at Jaune that send a shiver down his spine.

It took a second, but Ruby and Lightning remembered who Jaune was "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship? " Lightning then added, "And the guy I kicked into the bathroom?" Jaune's jaw was still recovering from that kick.

Seeing Jaune rubbing his jaw. Ruby whispered to Lightning "Aren't you going to say sorry?" She looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What? I gave him an x-potion." the scythe user sighed and shook her head.

After Ruby made Lightning apologize to Jaune for almost breaking his jaw. The trio explored the campus and stumbled across the academy garden. It was a nice garden. There was a pond with lily pads, strong, healthy trees, rose bushes, and a wide variety of flowers.

Ruby was busy talking with Jaune so she took this opportunity to sit by the pond. She zipped her turtleneck down, and to look at her amulet that was hidden under her clothing. It was given to her on the day of her birth. From what her grandfather told her when she was five. Is that it once belong to a very strong warrior. A warrior, so strong that his thirst for power knows no bounds. A thirst that she now has. And the only one who can defeat him, is his younger twin brother. He too had the same amulet but gave it to another family. But to what the family was currently unknown.

Lightning looked at her amulet. It fits easily in the palm of her hand. The amulet is a gold metal oval with a red gem in the middle and flat on one side. The amulet was connected with a gold chain. Lightning turned the amulet to the flat side. On it is a heart with the inscription L & S forever in the middle. Lightning grit her teeth and gripped the amulet.

Ruby meanwhile, was having a conversation with Jaune "All, I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!" he was trying to justify why he threw up. Ruby giggled "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind"

Jaune frowned "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Lightning's voice coming from the pond corrected him "Actually, it was Weiss that exploded. So you should call her that instead." though Lighting's voice sounds mischievous. Ruby saw that Lighting's face was grim, and she was holding something in her hand. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Jaune said nervously.

Lightning chuckled almost evilly "I'll call her that. So what's your name anyway?" Jaune answered Lightning's question, immediately "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" he boasted.

Lighting looked up and shook her head in annoyances "Do they?" Ruby wondered "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." the rose haired faunus saw that Jaune had little self-confidences.

Why is wimp like him in a school like this? This is a school for warriors! For the strong! Not for the weak! So it didn't make sense why Ozpin let him in? Lightning knew that the headmaster had a keen eye. Was there something in Jaune, that he saw that she didn't? All, she could see, is he's some fool that just pick up a sword. Lighting put her amulet to her lips and thought hard.

Ruby saw that Lightning was getting annoyed by Jaune and so did he. So she thought it would be best to change the subject "So...I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out her trusty Crescent Rose "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune jumped back intimidated by the weapon. Ruby wondered if showing her Crescent Rose will put Lighting at ease. It did as she got up and zipped up her turtleneck forgetting to put her amulet back under her clothes. She walked closer, to get a better look at the scythe. That amulet around Lightning's neck looked familiar. But Ruby will think about that later.

Ruby continued to show off her scythe "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune looked at Ruby confused by what she just said "A-wha...?" Ruby smiled loaded her weapon "It's also a gun." he nodded his head getting what she meant "Oh. That's Cool! " The two notice as Lightning was looking Crescent Rose. With wonder and awe in her eyes.

Ruby liked seeing her new friend like this "What to hold it Lightning?" not even taking her eyes off the scythe. She humbly accepts it. Ruby normally lets anyone else hold her dear scythe. But Lightning was an exception.

Crescent Rose is a large scythe, but light in weight as well. It had a red frame with black trimmings. Matching Ruby's colours. It was a nice touch. The first thing, she noticed, was the blade of the scythe was very sharp. The second, she noticed, is it was very well made. A perfect fusion of a bolt-action sniper rifle and scythe. Having Ruby's scythe in her hands, she wonders if it can do that one move.

Happy that Lighting was enjoying Crescent Rose. Ruby turns to Jaune and asked "So what've you got?" "Oh! I, uh..." he jumped at the chance to impress Ruby "I got this sword!" he said drawing his weapon. It worked as Ruby went "Ooooooh!" happy about this Jaune showed his other one "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Ruby looked at the shield.

It looked very sturdy "So, what do they do?" she said as she touched the shield. Ruby pulled her hand back as he began to explain "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away..." he had trouble with his shield as it keeps big and small, until it finally stayed small "But... Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out the flaw of having a retractable shield "Yeah, it does..." he answered sadly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I go a little overboard when designing it." this surprised both Lightning and Jaune. Especially Jaune "Wait, you made that?!" he pointed that the scythe in Lightning's hands "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" she asked Jaune.

Lightning looked more closely at Crescent Rose. She was very impressed that Ruby able to forge such a magnificent weapon. Lightning handed back Crescent Rose to Ruby. She looked at Ruby with approving eyes. Ruby smiled and folded her scythe back into its case.

The two looked at Jaune wanting to know how he got the sword "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Lightning looked closer at the blade. It looked rather new for an old sword "Sounds like a family heirloom to me! " What Ruby just said made her think of her own family heirloom: The Yamato. She hated herself for losing it so carelessly.

But once she has it back, she'll redeem herself, for losing Yamato "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby continued "Yeah, the classics..." Jaune Sheathed his sword with a dejected look on his face.

Lightning was about to get annoyed again, when she heard Ruby speak in a surprised tone "Speaking of classics, Light, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." the way Ruby said her nickname made her heart jump "Y-Yes?" Lightning stammered.

Ruby intertwine fingers Lighting's "It's just that... Ever since I meet you, I've always wanted to say this. But didn't have a chance to, so I'm just going right out and say it!" the way, Ruby spoke almost, sounded like a.. confession?! Lightning could feel her face getting red.

Sensing the atmosphere between Lightning and Ruby. Jaune thought it would be best to leave them alone "I-I think should go." Ruby quickly looked at him with Passion in her eyes "NO! I want you to see this! This is once in a lifetime event!" Ruby then looked back at Lightning. Now her hand between her own

"Light?" Lightning did get why she gets this weird feeling every time Ruby said her nickname "Yes?!"

Lightning was preparing herself on what Ruby was going to say "CAN I SEE YOUR GUNBLADE?!" Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

"wha?" Lightning froze. She thought Ruby was going to proclaim her love to her, "It's just I think it's super super cool! So can I Light?!" Lightning did have the heart to say no to her. Not to someone who felt familiar to her. And Ruby is giving her the dreaded puppy-eyed look.

"Okay." she said as she draws her Overture "Oh, Wow!" Ruby was amazed. The gunblade looked it came from ancient times. Lighting hand over her Overture to Ruby "It's only fair. You let me hold Crescent Rose, so I'm letting you hold Overture." Ruby jumped for joy. To hold an actual gunblade in her very hands. Was something she wasn't going to pass up. The smile on Ruby's face made Lightning warm inside. A feeling she thought she'll never feel again.

Ruby held Lightning's Overture with great care. She examines the gunblade from top to bottom. She found it interesting that Lightning's gunblade has two blades. One large one that it's most likely the main one. One small one that looks like a dagger.

Ruby saw in between the hand-guard and trigger. A strange symbol. It looked it might be like a downward facing arrowhead shape, with jagged lines. Was it Lighting's symbol? No, it's the star on her back. What's it? Noticing this Lighting started to explain "That is my Symbol. It's called Lighting Returns." Ruby now understands why she's named Lightning. But what does Returns mean? Before she could ask, Lightning answered "The Returns means, I came back. I was reborn."

Wanting to know what she meant, she asked "What do you mean reborn? You mean you died?!" Lightning laughed. Ruby heard her laugh before, It sounded a bit evil. But now it sounded happy "No silly. I mean, I had a previous life." now Ruby got it. Lightning is a reincarnation of someone.

She wants who Lightning was previous "Do you know who were you before?" she guessed it might be some powerful noble knight. But Lightning just smiled and shook her head "I do. But I'm not telling." Ruby pouted at her response "So, why don't wear you emblem on your jacket?" Jaune asked.

Ruby was thinking the same thing "Ya Light why don't you?" Lighting felt compelled to answer her "It's a family tradition. We Farrons wear temporary emblems on ourselves. Until we join a worthy team. Once we do, we change to our real emblem to show to the world and team. It to show we're with them until the end."

Jaune remembered what his father told him about the Farrons, so he quickly asked Lightning "By any chance, are guys royal knights?" Ruby's ears perked. Was Lighting a royal knight? She looked at Lighting, hoping it was true "Yes we are. How do you know this Jaune?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes. Very little people know that the Farrons are royal knights. The Schnees made sure of that. Sweating under Lighting gaze, Jaune quickly answered, "My Father was friends with a Farron. I think his name was Cid?"

Lightning relaxed and Jaune sighed in relief. Her father did like making new friends, so he must have told them.

Having learned that Lightning is in a family of royal knights. Made Ruby very happy. Not only she's friends with a royal knight, she gets to hold a weapon from a royal knight too. Learning that Lightning is a knight. Ruby guessed Lightning's semblance may have to do something with armor. Today might be the best day of her life. Ruby looked at Overture at last time. She liked how it shined against the sunlight. It did look like a holy sword. What she didn't know is what Lightning used to forge Overture.

Ruby handed Overture and spoke in a formal manner "Here's your sword back, oh noble knight." Lightning smiled weakly  _"I'm no noble knight Ruby. I'm a black knight, a demon knight."_  She thought sadly. It's strange, she thought her as a demon before and wasn't bothered. But around Ruby it did. As Lightning thought about this.

Ruby suddenly grabbed her hand, making Lightning lose her train of thought "So why'd you help us out there? In the courtyard?" Ruby said as she started walking, with Lightning in hand "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said walking along aside them. He finds it odd, that a tough knight like Lightning is getting flush. Maybe Ruby has some effect on Lightning.

The trio stopped and Ruby looked around "Hmm. Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune said in a panic "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food-court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a no." He began to look around, hoping to get an idea where they are.

Ruby laughed playfully "That's a no." that smile, that laugh, her innocents, the warmth of her hand. Then it hits her. Now she knows why Lightning feels so at ease when she's around Ruby. The only time she felt like this is when she's with her beloved, Serah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which relationship with Lightning you like so far? The sisterly relationship with Ruby? The flirting relationship with Yang? The "Give and take" relationship with Blake? Or even the Old family rivalry with Weiss? Lightning and Weiss hate each other not because there both girl, it's because of actual personal reasons.


	4. Chapter 3: The Shinning Beacon Pt.2

As the trio made their way to the amphitheater, the place where all the new students are supposed meet. Along the way. The rose haired knight noticed a few glares from the other freshmen. Jaune and Ruby didn't notice them as they're too busy taking in the sights of their new school. But Lightning did and found it pitiful. Being jealous of the fact that there is a girl younger than them, in Beacon Academy. And the glares she's getting for from humans. They looked at that that same tired racial glare. She can ignore these because of her hardened heart, but Ruby is a different story. After all hearts of light are easily broken.

"Lightning Farron?" a man with silver medium length silver-haired approached them "Yeah? What do you want?" her response made him laugh "What's so funny?" the knight demanded "Sorry, it's just that your mother said the same thing. The first time we meet." Lightning was very surprised. She always remembered her mother being warm and kind. Guess the saying is true; like mother like daughter.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the man in front of them "I'm Hope Estheim, I'm one of the teachers here. At Beacon." the teacher He had on a blue tie, a long sleeved white coat with a yellow stripe down the sleeve, black gloves, a yellow wristband on his left wrist, light gray pants, black boots, and red and black storage packs strapped to his waist and left shoulder.

Ruby saw boomerang on the waist. Being the weapons expert that she is, can tell that this isn't an ordinary boomerang Jaune extended his hand to Hope. Trying to give a good impression to the teacher "Jaune Arc, nice to meet you, Professor." Hope smiled and shook the young man's hand "Likewise, The headmaster wants to see you, Ms. Farron."

Hearing the tone of his voice and the expression on his face. Made Ruby very worried "Is she in trouble?"

Seeing the Ruby's sad expression and her grip on Lightning's hand tighten. Told Hope that Ruby really cared for Lightning. He felt happy for her. She needs someone like that in her life again. Hope can only pray that Ruby can save Lightning from her darkness "No, it's nothing serious. He just wants to inform her about something." Hope reassured her. Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

Lightning wondered if this is about her lost sword "All right, lead the way." she said eagerly. When she stepped forward. Lightning felt a tug on her arm. Turning around, she saw that Ruby hadn't let go of her hand. The look in Ruby's eyes looked like she didn't want Lightning to leave. Lightning's body started to act on its own. As she moved Ruby's hand to her lips and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. This act snapped both girls to their senses and turning their faces red. Causing them to release each other's hand.

"Um, lead the way." Lightning repeated. Hope can't help but laugh at this adorable moment "Right this way Ms. Farron." Lightning quickly turns to her red hooded friend who's cheeks matched her hood "S-See you later Ruby." the blushing knight said as she scratched her flushed cheek "L-Later. Come on Jaune." Ruby responded, rushing towards the amphitheater. Too embarrassed by what just happened "R-Right behind you!" Jaune shouted, trying to keep up with Ruby.

That was the second time he saw a moment like that between Ruby and Lightning. The first Lightning was blushing and the second, both of the were blushing. Jaune wondered if they are going to start to _like like_ each other. If so, he considers himself lucky to be the first to see the first seeds of love planted. He's also lucky that Lightning wasn't around to catch him thinking about this, or else she beat the stuffing out of him.

When they reached the amphitheater and went inside. The was filled students. All of them are from all over. Some Faunus. Some Human. Ruby noticed the wide variety of weapons, armor, and robes. She would get all giddy over them. But the memory of the rose haired knight kissing her hand was still fresh in her mind. Lightning mustn't be in control of her actions because, she was blushing when she did that. Ruby figured is must have been Lightning's knightly instinct. As she heard that knights always act nice around women. Because it's one of the rules they followed. Sadly, Ruby found out not every knight followed this rule.

They were not true knights in Ruby's eyes. But Lightning is. Though she doesn't wear shining armor like the others did in her books.

The more she thinks about her friend. The more she feels sad for her. She lost so much that was valuable to her; home, friends, family, all of them gone never to return again. The worst part is Lightning had to deal with that pain all by herself. No one to help heal her broken heart. Which is why Ruby wants to deepen her friendship with Lightning. Maybe they can become something like sisters.

Ruby started to fantasize of her and Lightning acting like twin sisters. Wearing the same clothes. Seeing what would, Lightning look like in her own outfit. So she imagined it and she thinks it would look rather well on her. And for some strange reason it was blue instead of red. She also imagined other things like walking together hand in hand, like they did earlier. Eating together, laughing together and all kinds thing like that.

Jaune saw that Ruby was having a very nice daydream. He waved his hand in front Ruby's face "Um, Ruby? You in there?" but all she can say in a dreamy voice "Sister Lightning." did she call Lightning, sister? Now that he thinks about it. They do give that kind vibe "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang's voice broke Ruby out of her daydream "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony! " Ruby ran off to join up with her older sister.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighs "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

As he started walking. Pyrrha Nikos spotted him and find him interesting. She decided to keep an eye on him. Pyrrha also spotted a female White Mage approach him and she could tell that this White Mage is a strong one. Some people won't think this because she looked very young. Pyrrha knows better to judge her. Better to keep an eye on her too. As White Mages are very valuable on the battlefield.

A tap on his arm made Jaune turn around to see a young girl with red hair and curly pigtails and green eyes "What company?" the young White Mage offered kindly. Jaune was taken back "What?! Oh, sure!" this young girl very happy. Her smile was as cute Ruby's. She grabbed his and pulled his along with him "Great! My friend Fang, is just over there!" she pointed to a female wolf Faunus with wild black hair and bronze skin. She had on what looked like a purple dragon looking armor. On her back is a double-bladed spear. Like her armor, it saw a lot of action. Jaune knew that she's a Dragoon.

She grabbed his and pulled his along with him "Great! My friend Fang, is just over there!" she pointed to a female wolf Faunus with wild black hair and bronze skin. Jaune noticed a cut on one of her wolf ears. She had on what looked like a purple dragon looking armor. On her back is a double-bladed spear. Like her armor, it saw a lot of action. Jaune knew that she's a Dragoon.

He almost forgot to introduce himself when he saw the Dragoon "I'm Jaune Arc by the way!" the red-haired White Mage smiled "Oerda Dia Vanille, Nice to meet ya!" she must be foreign if her name and accent are anything to go by "Who's this fellow?" the Dragoon spoke with the same accent that Vanille had.

Jaune fingered they must grown up at the same part in Remnant "This is Jaune. He was lonely, so I thought he wanted company." the Dragoon Faunus smiled and patted Vanille's head "How nice of you." She looked at Jaune and extended her hand "The names Oerba Yun Fang!" He shook her hand, but Fang suddenly tightens grip "Vanille here is like a little sister to me. So don't get any smart ideas, all right?" Fang warned.

Jaune rapidly nodded "Good." Fang smiled and let go of his hand. Jaune shook his hand to get feeling back into it "Sorry about that. Me and Fang grew up together. And she's very protective over me." Vanille held Jaune's hand and cast healing magic. In an instant, his hand is all better "It's okay." he gave Vanille a brotherly smile. He's not the type to hold a grudge.

As the sister are reunited. Yang looks over Ruby's shoulder and asks "Hey, where's Light?" the scythe user followed her gaze "Oh, professor Ozpin wanted to see her." Yang recalled was she heard on the way "I wonder if it's about that fight that almost broke out." Yang immediately saw the worried look on Ruby's face.

"B-But it could be about something else!"

"Yeah... "

Thinking quickly, Yang tried to change the subject "How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang said hoping that this will better Ruby's mood. It didn't "You mean since you ditched us and I almost exploded?" Yang's plan failed as Ruby was glaring at her and folding her arms "Yikes! Did Light save you from a meltdown?"

Ruby just sighed and shook her head "No, I mean a literal explosion in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang looks at her with a confused look on her face "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang wondered

"I wish! I was about to trip over some crabby girl's luggage, but Light saved me, and then she yelled at me and then Light made her sneeze, and then she exploded, and then she yelled at Light, and the both of them almost fought each other, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" as Ruby was explaining what happened earlier.

She fails to notice Weiss is standing right behind her "YOU!" her shout made Ruby jump into her sister's arms "Oh, God, it's happening again!" the grumpy heiress continued to scold Ruby "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang stared at Weiss with astonishment "Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"It was an accident." Ruby got down from Yang's arms and repeated her apology "It was an accident."

Weiss held a pamphlet up at Ruby's face "What's this?" Weiss began to list the policies from her family's company. However, Ruby was totally clueless of what Weiss was saying "You really wanna start making things up to me?" She asked Ruby "Absolutely!" eager to patch this up with her.

She took the pamphlet from the heiress' hands "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again. Can I ask you something?" Ruby wonders what Weiss wanted to know, but none the less, she's willing to answer any question she had "Sure!" Ruby said cheerfully "Why do you apologize for her?" this puzzled Ruby. Why would she ask that? "Light? Well, She's my friend," the scythe wielder answered bluntly.

The heiress raised an eyebrow at this "Your friends with a demon?" Weiss said, shocking the sisters "Demon?! Why would you call her that?" Ruby demanded. Weiss didn't get why Ruby reacted this or why she's fond of Lightning. She has just met her "That girl's a _demon_! Have you heard of the things she has done?" Weiss put emphasis on the word demon. She has heard what that Farron was done. The body count she has accumulated, and she doesn't even look a bit bothered by the fact she has blood on her hands.

Weiss felt a little sympathy for the knight as like herself she's also alone. Maybe even more so, as she has no family. And like herself, her heart has turned to stone. But that is where her sympathy ends. As Lightning is a Faunus and she doesn't trust her kind. Little did the heiress know; Lightning feels the same way. Even though she's one herself. The **ONLY** other Faunus, she has a little bit of trust, is Blake.

Feeling the tension growing between Ruby and Weiss. Yang tried to restart the whole thing "Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Ruby could hear a bit of anger in her big sister's voice. She too must of being bothered by hearing Lightning being called a demon "Y-Yeah. Great idea, sis. Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said, holding out her hand.

Weiss didn't accept the friendly hand and replied sarcastically "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss gestured to Jaune. Unfortunately, for Weiss, Jaune didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

Fang and Vanille just shook their heads "Wow, really?!" Ruby also not picking up on the sarcasm "No." Weiss replied coldly.

The girls' attention was drawn to Ozipn who was readying the mic. To his left were Glynda, Hope, and their rose haired friend. She had a katana in her hand. It had a white handle and a fancy pink ribbon tied on the sheath. "Is that Light?!" Yang shouted. Ruby was overjoyed to see her "IT IS! But why is she wearing sunglasses?" The glasses she on had a black frame and dark red tinted lens that made it hard to see her eyes. Ruby didn't like this as she thought Lightning had beautiful eyes. And thought it was a crime to hide them.

Yang thought other whys "I don't know, but they look snazzy!" the glasses gave her a mysterious edge to her. Like she has something to hide. The more Yang thought about it; the more it made sense. Why did she have them on? It's not very bright here so, there's no need for sunglasses. She'll have to think about this later.

As Ozpin began his speech "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all, I see, is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

It was then Yang noticed the amulet around Lightning's neck "Ruby, don't you have that same amulet?" thanks to Yang, Ruby remembered what she saw that amulet "I do?!" she fished out her very own amulet under her shirt. It looks just like Lightning's, but it was gold instead silver. She can tell her Lightning was surprised by this. Because her mouth gaped open when she saw Ruby's amulet. Even Weiss as she didn't think Ruby had such a thing.

The headmaster continued with his speech "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then placed a hand on Lightning shoulder "You might recognize the young lady standing next me. And yes, this is Lightning Farron. She'll be attending at Beacon this year. The katana in her hands is the legendary sword Yamato. Don't let its simple appearance, fool you. I can assure you, it's a very deadly weapon." when he finished and left.

Glynda stepped forward "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As all the students dispersed. The sisters noticed the headmaster's odd behavior "He seemed kind of... Off." Ruby nodded "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune walked over to Weiss and tried a very poor attempt to flirt with her "I'm a natural blonde, you know!" the heiress facepalms at this. Fang leans to her childhood friend and whispered "Look out for guys like him. Okay Vanille?" the White Mage sighed and nodded "Don't worry I will."

When Lightning was about to join up with Ruby and Yang. She stops and turns to Hope "Sorry you all have to see that. It's just-" she was cut off by the silver-haired teacher "It's okay. We know how much Yamato means to you, and we're happy to give back." Hope said with a smile.

Ruby and Yang ran towards to Lightning "How did it go with Ozpin?" Lightning raised her left hand that had the Yamato "I got it back." Ruby smiled and hugged Lightning tightly "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" she said smiling. The Wolf Faunus returned the hug "Thanks." she said softly and her tail happily moved back and forth.

The room went silent when they heard she said that. Lightning never ever says thanks to **ANYONE.** And the fist time to see her tail wagging"What?" Lightning said, looking around "Did a demon just say  _thanks_?" Ruby glared at Weiss "Hey! Don't you call her a demon!"

Lightning pressed her finger on Ruby's lips "Relax Ruby, I just got my sword back, so I'm way too much in a good mood to let it bother me." Ruby knows that feeling.

Lightning heard a familiar voice "Good for you Lightning. Nice shades by the way! Right Vanille?" Vanille blushed and nodded "Fang?! Vanille?! What are you guys doing here?" Lightning said surprised. The last she saw them was in that tailor shop she visited a while back. At first they look like they were just freeloading there "The headmaster let us in." Fang said with a grin.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. Though she didn't like Faunus. She could tell that this one can fight. As Fang's Dragoon armor and lance had a lot of nits and scratches on it. And the cape was torn at the end. But they still look very sturdy.

The human White Mage next to the Faunus was another story "professor Ozpin Let a little kid like _you_ in?" Weiss looked at Vanille with judging eyes. Vanille huffed and point at Weiss, "I might be 15, but I killed an Ursa Major all by myself. So, watch Missy!" Weiss was taken back. This girl was unlike Ruby as she talks back when she's being criticized.

Fang laughed and placed a hand on Vanille's shoulder "Not only Vanille is the strongest healer in our village; she can also cast every ga level elemental spell!" everyone gasped at this. Not every magic user can do that. The most someone can only learn up to 2 ga level spells. So if someone, that cast all 4, means that they are very powerful. The highest, a magic user can learn, is all ra level spells.

Vanille decided it was only fair if she gives Fang some praise as well "Fang here has slayed a DRAGON!" Everyone gasped again "T-That's i-imperative." Weiss stammered. Now she understands why Fang's armor and weapon are in the condition they are in. As dragons are the strongest monsters in the world. They're even more dangerous than The Grimm. Luckily they're not a problem like the Grimm, because they mostly attack the Grimm then humans and Faunus.

So if someone manages to slay one. They will instantly become famous. "Well, it was a half-grown dragon." Fang said modestly "Still. Killing a dragon, no matter what age, is no small feat." Lightning pointed out. And thus two new celebrities known as Beacon; Dragon Slayer Fang and Elemental magic master Vanille.

Jaune noticed the gunblade on Lightning's back "Umm, is your gunblade floating on your back?" the sisters instantly looked at her back "Holy sparks it is?!" Lightning groan at that comment. Having a feeling she has to deal with a lot of puns, in the future.

"How are you doing that?!" Ruby said in amazement. She had seen people with their weapons on their backs. But it's mostly attached to their backs, not floating "That star on my back is there for a reason." Lightning pointed at glowing star.

Now they get it. That star must be magically enhanced; allowing Overture to float on Lightning's back. Now that Yang got a good long look at Lightning's coat; not only it's well taken care of, it's also old. Like someone, had it previously.

Ruby looked at Overture and Yamato with keen interests "Interesting. You know Light, you're not the only one how has more than one weapon." what could she mean by that? Lightning knew Crescent Rose is Ruby's only weapon. Did she mean its other modes? But, the way she words it. Made it sound like she had another one. If she did. She's doing a very good job hiding it.

"Hey Light, you can crash with us tonight!" the blonde brawler said as she petted Lightning "Sure, but.. Just to let you know.. I don't have pajamas to wear." Lightning said, rubbing the back of her neck.

The sisters smiled at each other. They know how to fix this problem "You know what this means, right Ruby?" the younger sister nodded "Right Yang!" they grabbed Lightning's arms and said in unison "Shopping time!" Lightning looked at them both. But before she could protest; she was dragged to the next airship to the city.

Her sunglasses all most fell. When Yang and Ruby started dragging her. She was grateful for her quick reflexes so she can readjust her sunglasses. Hoping that no one saw her eyes. But someone did _"Was she crying?"_ Weiss thought. It was quick, but she has seen Lightning's bloodshot teary eyes. She didn't think Lightning was capable of crying.

What could have caused it? The Yamato maybe? Weiss remembered Lightning was holding it with an iron grip. Like she didn't want to lose it again. She knew Yamato once held great power, but it was diminished as time went on. So it was just an ordinary katana. Everyone knows that. But something told her, there's more to that.

Weiss though it will be best to head to the library to review her knowledge on the Farrons. Because the meeting of Lightning and what she was told about them didn't add up. First her father said that they were with the White Fang. But Lightning said other whys. She knew Lightning wasn't lying as she had a knight's honor and cannot tell a lie. But even so. There is something off about Lightning.

Continuing her way to the library. Weiss came across Ozipn, Glynda, and Hope. They seem to be talking about something "Are sure it a good idea to give her the Yamato back?" Glynda voiced her concerns. Hope sighed sadly "Glynda, you saw how she reacted when she got it back."

"How can I forget? I never expect someone like Lightning to shed such sad tears." the image of the young girl crying was still fresh in her mind. She wondered how long sense Lightning cried that. Glynda remembered Lightning saying under her breath, " _I'm so sorry. I failed you."_ Her heart sank when she heard those words.

The headmaster spoke up, "That sword holds tremendous value to her. Not just because it was once wielded by both Legendary Dark Knights Sparda and Dante, The Fallen Warrior Vergil, and The founder of the Farron Royal Knights Nero."

This surprised Weiss "What could be more valuable than that?" she wondered. Her answer came quickly. Because Hope knows what Ozpin meant "It's that ribbon is in it? The way, she held it close to her chest, is like it once belong to someone important to her. " Ozpin nodded "Yes Hope. Someone very important. Her step-sister." everyone gasped, including Weiss.

Hope and Glynda wanted to know more about Lightning's step-sister "I'll explain in my office."

The teachers followed the headmaster, leaving a shocked Weiss behind.

"She has a step-sister?!"

"She HAD a step-sister."

Weiss turned around to see Blake standing behind her "YOU?!" she hadn't forgotten the insult the Blake said about her family company "It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Blake spoke bluntly.

Weiss growled "I wasn't eavesdropping?! I just so happened to come across them! And do you mean by she had a step-sister?" Blake's gaze turned cold "It means what I said; She had a step-sister, but not anymore." Blake continued on her way while she read her book.

Now she knows why Lightning values Yamato so much. And the meaning of that ribbon; every knight has a princess to protect. If a knight fails to protect her. Then that failure is worse than death. Lightning failed to protect her own princess, not only that she lost her family, brother-in-arms and her home. And it was her family's fault.

A wave of guilt washed over the heiress. She also feels disgusted by her family's action. Mostly her Father. Who was the one who lead the siege at Bodhum. He always says that the Farrons are the enemy, but she always sees a hint of sadness in his eyes when he said that.

Weiss never understands why. But she'll get to the bottom this. She'll find the answer why they're enemies in the first place, and why Bodhum was destroyed. And why Farron family was nearly wiped out.

If Weiss must fight Lightning to find these answers? She figured simply asking won't cut it. Then so be it. This old family feud has to end. Both sides suffered enough pain, anger, and sorrow.

At the pajamas section in a clothing store. Lightning is not too happy with the pajamas Yang picked for her "I'm not wearing this." Lightning said annoyed. What Yang picked is a dark blue nightgown, that goes a bit higher on her knees, with straps going around, her neck, A v-cut that just reaches her heart

"Oh, come on! Light you look great! " Yang said as she made a picture frame with her fingers "Yang it's too girly!" Lightning grumbled "But you're making it work." Yang pouted. She tried again to convince Lightning to keep to nightgown.

While this was going on. Ruby saw a strange mark poking out her nightgown "You have a tattoo?"

Yang immediately looked down Lightning's nightgown. To see this tattoo "You do?" Lightning went bright red and slapped Yang's hand away "HEY?! " The blonde brawler laughed. "Don't be shy, we're all girls here." though she said that; the look on Yang's face made her weary.

"Still! I'm not letting you see it!" Lightning said turning around. Yang shrugged "Well, I still saw it.

But that's a weird tattoo." this peaked Ruby's curiosity "How so?" She asked. Yang began to recall Lightning's tattoo "It looked like an ancient pattern, but it all so looked cracked." she also found the location of it a bit odd. As it was right of over Lightning's heart. Also, the cracks seem to stop at the red eye in the middle.

"You know what. I'll keep it." Lightning said, trying to distract them from the seal over her heart.

Yang smiled "All right cool! You are going to have all the guys drooling when they see you in this." the knight blinked and what she said next, surprised Yang and Ruby.

"But I'm gay." the sisters froze "you're what?" they said in unison.

"I am gay." Lightning repeated "I thought you were to Yang?" the brawler jolted "W-What gave you that idea?!" Yang stammered. Lightning raised an eyebrow "You said you owe me a kiss remember." she reminded Yang.

She recalled the events that happened in the morning. The part where, Lightning saved Yang from getting her favorite boots from getting puked on. She said she's going to kiss her because she was in the heat at the moment. And she enjoyed Lightning's reaction "W-Well, yeah.. I-" but before she could finish.

She was interrupted by a kiss from Lightning "There you owe me nothing." she turned around and went into the changing room.

The way Lightning kissed her, is like having experience with kissing. She was good but doesn't seem she knows how go all the way. Yang is going to have fun _teaching_ her. Yang looked at her younger sister. Who was red as her cloak "Soo, umm did Light.. You know.. " Ruby jumped "No no no no no no. She just hugs me.. Really tightly." Ruby said reliving the hug Lightning gave her in the courtyard.

There was a long, awkward pause, until it was broken by Lightning "Is me being gay a problem?"

"No! Not at all! It just caught us off guard, that's all. Right Yang?"

"Yeah! Now that I think about it; you being gay is not that surprising."

The knight smiled. They're good friends. It's because of them, the lingering darkness in her heart has stopped. But for how long? Lightning looks down at the seal of the l'Cie on her chest. With a sigh, she zipped up her turtleneck. Then she puts on her jacket. She took a quick smell. It still had that familiar fragrance.

Lightning grabbed her new pajamas and got out of the changing room, "I'll go ahead and pay this." Yang stopped her and took the pajamas out of her hands "You don't have to, I'll pay for it instead. My treat." she offered. Lightning gladly accepted this offer. As she doesn't want to pay for something so girly. But she said she's going to wear it. So she has to suck it up.

When Lightning and Ruby are left by themselves. Lightning asked Ruby something, that she's saying for some time now "Ruby. What's your Semblance?" Ruby wondered why she'd asked her this? Lightning had seen her fight. Maybe she wants to confirm something "Speed." Ruby answered.

When she was studying the Dark Slayer Style. She came across a technique can be performed with speed Semblance. "Want to learn how to teleport?" Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree "DO I?!" she shouted happily.

Lightning laughed "We can start as so we came back to Beacon." Ruby wrapped her arms around the knight's neck "LIGHT YOUR THE BEST!" fill with happiness, she then began to rapidly kissing Lightnings's cheek.

"Stop it." the knight laughed. Ruby didn't, however "Nope." She was too happy to stop. Yang returned to see the adorable sight of Ruby and Lightning "Nice to see the two of you get along." She wondered what Lightning said to Ruby to make her so happy.

"Yang! Light here is going to teach me a super awesome trick I can do with my Semblance?!" Ruby said holding lightning tighter. Lightning thinks this is karma for what she did to Ruby earlier "Really?" Yang said amusedly. She thinks this embarrassed Lightning is very cute.

Going back to Beacon. The sun was about to set, but there's an enough time for Lightning to teach Ruby how to teleport "All right Ruby. Ready to learn how to teleport?" Ruby nodded "Born ready!" She had a strong motivation in her eyes. Lightning liked that look.

She began by telling Ruby that these teleports are dependent on the enemy's position. Front, above and behind. She demonstrated in front of Ruby by doing just that. She also said that these can be used to dodge as well.

Ruby took this information to heart. She asked if the teleports uses any aura. Lightning shook her head and said they are strictly Semblance based. Now that Ruby knows how these teleports work. It's time for Ruby to know how to do them. Luckily, Lightning has to do much as Ruby was at the point of near teleportation.

In no time, at all Ruby learned Air Trick, Trick down and Trick up "You're a fast learner Ruby." Lightning clapped to congratulate Ruby "Will I have a great teacher." Ruby smiled warmly. Lightning's heart jumped. Here she thought that Serah only had that smile. But Ruby had it too.

"Way to go sis!" Yang bear- hugged her little sister. Proud of what she learned. Lightning tapped Yang's shoulder "Um.. Yang, Ruby can't breath." the big sister released her suffocating little sister "Ops, sorry Ruby." Ruby took a quick intake of air. She'll never get use to that. No matter how many times Yang did that to her.

Yang realized she should give her gratitude to Lightning "Thanks for being a good friend to my little sis." Lightning had a bad feeling about this "No prob-" but she was cut off when Yang started to pet her again.

"Why?" Lightning groaned in annoyance "Because your hair soo soft and its fun!" Yang began to cuddle Lightning "It's getting late guys. We need to head to the ballroom." Yang and Lightning agreed with Ruby. As the sky was getting dark. However, Yang did let go of Lightning on the way there.

Before they got to the ballroom. They went to a bathroom that was nearby. To change into their pajamas. Ruby was the first finished. She had on a white pajama pants with pink roses on it, a black tank-top also with a pink heart and a black sleep mask with red triangular eyes on it. Yang told her to go on ahead and get their spot ready. When Yang finished changing. She was wearing is an orange tank-top with her emblem on it and black boy shorts.

She heard Lightning's voice coming from behind her. Turning around to see a Lightning looked confused "I think you bought the wrong one." instead of the nightgown from earlier. It was a light blue long sleeved pajama shirt with matching pants "When I went to buy that nightgown. I overheard some pervs talking about you in it. So I though it will be best if I got you something else." Lightning didn't know what to say.

That was very thoughtful of Yang. She was touched "Thank you Yang. I mean it." the brawler smiled and place her hand on Lightning's shoulder "What are friends for." Yang then left the bathroom. Leaving the knight by herself. She placed Yamato on the counter and leaned over the sink. Rolling up her sleeves, she turned on the water and splash it over the face.

The water helps her stay awake. She didn't have a good night's sleep in years. The reason for this is she being pledged by nightmares of that horrible day. It got so bad that Lightning had to train herself to near exhaustion. Just so she can sleep. Maybe today will be different.

Yang plops down next to Ruby, who was writing in a journal "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said happily, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby responded, not looking up

"I know I do! " Yang purred at the shirtless muscular boys doing various poses. But groaned when Jaune walked by, thinking she was purring at him.

She's not "What's that?" Yang said. Wondering what her little sister is writing "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going. " Ruby explained. Yang found this adorable "Aw, that's so cuuuute! " She was met with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... Nice. And Light! She thought you how to teleport! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!"

The scythe wielder sighed "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Down to one..." remembering the not so great encounter with the heiress "There're no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy! " Yang revised another pillow to the face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Ruby found comfort in that.

Laughter, shouting and whistling suddenly erupted. The sisters wondered what was all the noise about. They found their answer when spotting Lightning. Who's face was dripping wet. One of the boys walked up to her. " You know, for an animal. You're not that bad looking. The names Cardin Winchester. How about you and me go out?" he said, try attempt to hit on her.

This Cardin _**really**_ on her nerves. So much that she did a Raging Demon and finished with a **VERY** hard kick in the family jewels. All the guys groaned pain when they saw that finisher _"If you don't want to end like_ _ **him**_ _."_ she pointed at the downed Cardin, who was in a lot of pain _"Then I suggest you learn from his mistakes. GOT IT!"_ she spoke with an ice cold voice. They all nodded. She didn't need to tell them, that she has absolutely no interests in guys what so ever.

Or the fact that she's a lesbian, because some of them saw the little scene between Lightning and Ruby. Rumors already going around saying that Lightning and Ruby are a couple. Names for this pair have already been formed; Electric Rose, Red Lightning, and Thunder Flower.

"Does any of you have a towel?" Lightning asked Yang and Ruby. Before any of them can give her a towel. Someone else offered instead "I-I do. You can use it if you don't mind." Vanille stammered, holding out her green towel. Lightning accepted it and dried herself with it "Thank you for the towel, Vanille." the knight leaned in and pressed her lips on Vanille's.

Vanille blushed heavily. She was being kissed by her crush. She knows it's a bit odd to have a crush on someone like Lightning. And to fall for someone who some say has no heart. But Vanille doesn't believe that. Her first encounter with Lightning made her believe, there's still good in Lightning. Lightning moved her lips from Vanille's to her ear and whispered "I'll use it on every corner of my body. Like here, there, and over there too." her words made Vanille faint.

Thankfully Fang was close by to catch her "Thanks, Lightning! I was wondering how to put her to bed." Fang said, holding Vanille in her arms "No problem. I'll give this back in the morning." the rose haired wolf Faunus said to the raven-haired one "Sure." Fang responded. As she was returning to their sleeping bags.

Vanille said sleepily "My first kiss." Fang was both happy and sad. Happy for Vanille that her first kiss was someone she admires. But sad for Lightning. When Fang asked Lightning if she feel the same way. She said no and Fang became furious.

The dragoon demanded a reason why. Lightning said, " _I can't, not again!_ _Vanille is a wonderful girl and all. But she deserves_ _someone better than me. Someone like you Fang._ _"_ Fang tucked Vanille into her sleeping bag gave a sad sigh. Never had she meet someone with such sad eyes.

With her keen wolf ears. She overheard some of the other freshmen, planning to kill Lightning tonight. Fang knew this plan is doomed to fail. And prayed that Etro will have mercy on their souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Because Lightning and Fang are Wolf Faunus, they're very emotional and affectionate as wolves in real life are the same way.


	5. Lightning Battle 1: Duel of Saiyan and Demon children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: As the title suggests, there will be more fights in the future. 4 in total. All of them are against team RWBY. One of them will fight Lightning, more than once.

****Lightning battle 1 theme: Vergil battle 1 from Devil May Cry** ** ****3** **

"Why is your face so wet?" Ruby asked her pink-haired friend "I was washing my face." Lightning said as she dried her face and hair "With what? A fire hose?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow "Well, I haven't slept in three days." Lightning immediately regrets the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?!" the sisters said in unison. Lighting raised her hand, to calm the sisters down "Relax this is normal for me. I just need some coffee." she turned and heads towards the coffee table. Pleased to see Pyrrha there.

The sisters feel sorry for their friend. They guessed Lightning was having nightmares about what happened seven years ago. Ruby and Yang didn't blame her. After all, Lightning's own parents died protecting her. The image of their dead bodies was forever burned into her mind.

A candle being lit caught their attention. Turning toward the source, Ruby and Yang saw Blake sitting and leaning on a wall, reading a book "That girl..." Ruby whispered "You know her?" Yang asked her little sister.

She shook her head, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang smiled at this "Well, now's your chance!" she grabs Ruby by the arm and pull her to Blake "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Blake lowers her book to see Ruby's futile adept to break Yang's grip "Hel-looooo!" The blonde waved "I believe you two may know each other?"

Blake recognized the red and black-haired girl "Aren't you... That girl that Lightning hugged?" Ruby blushed the reminder of the hug she had with Lightning. She felt kind of embarrassed that someone saw that hug "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! How do you know Light?" Blake raised an eyebrow "Light?"

"It's Lightning's nickname." Yang informed. Blake found that interesting, she figured her fellow Faunus wasn't the type who didn't like casual nicknames "She helped me out with something a few mouths ago." she told them how she met Lightning.

"On what?" Ruby curiously asked, "On a private matter." Blake glared at Ruby.

"Oh, I won't pry." she quickly analogized.

Now, Blake feels a bit bad "Thank you." she gave Ruby a small smile before returning to her book "What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her baby sister "I don't know – help me!" Ruby whispered back.

Both sisters smiled "So... What's your name?" this made Blake sigh. Once again her reading was interrupted "Blake." she reluctantly introduces herself.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! What kind of relationship you and Light have?" Yang's question was answered by Lightning.

Who had returned with a cup of coffee, after having a nice chat with Pyrrha "She scratches my back, I scratch..." Lightning stares at Blake's lips "hers."

"That bow goes great with your pajamas by the way!" the knight complemented Blake as she drank her coffee. Blake hid her blush with her book "Nice night, don't you think?" her blush faded when Yang asked that.

"Yes – it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake said with a sarcastic tone. Hinting that she wants to be alone. However, the sisters stayed where they are.

"That I will continue to read." they remain where they are "As soon as you leave!" Yang shrugged and leads towards her sister "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

As Yang was about to leave, she stopped when Ruby asked "What's it about?" Blake was surprised "Huh?" this was a first for Blake.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby continued to ask.

Blake hardly encountered someone Ruby's age that had an interest in books "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake told Ruby about the book she's reading. Ruby found it interesting.

Her older sister on the other hand "Oh, yeah... That's really lovely!" did not "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... One my favorite is the one about Dante." Ruby told Blake a bit of her childhood.

"The Legendary Dark Knight Dante?" Blake asked, starting to enjoy Ruby's company "Yup! It left a big impact me." Ruby said with a smile

"Why do you like Dante's story?" Lightning asked while drinking the last bit of her coffee, "Well, I admire his strong sense of justice, and how strongly he values family and friends."

Blake noticed the silver amulet around Ruby's neck "Is that his amulet?" Blake asked.

"It is! " Ruby said proudly. She looked at Lightning's gold amulet "And Light has Vergil's.." her expression went a bit sad "Dante's twin older brother."

Blake noticed this "You okay?"

Ruby held her friend's amulet "It's just.. I always get sad when I think about what happen between Dante and Vergil." as Ruby was saying this. Lightning tightens her grip on the Yamato.

She also averted her gaze from Ruby "Why?" Blake questioned "Even after all the fighting they did, even after Vergil tried to kill him. Dante still cried for him, when Vergil fell into the Demon World." Ruby recalled the tragic events between the brothers.

Everyone noticed the guilt written on Lightning's face "Dante still forgave him after everything he's done." it was strange that Lightning looked and sounded guilty.

It wasn't her fault for what Vergil's done "Their family Light, of course, Dante forgave him." Ruby's words gave Lightning a bit of comfort "It's because heroes like Dante, I want to be a Huntress!" Lightning and Blake thought someone like Ruby, didn't exist in this world.

Someone with a pure heart "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake laughs softly, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby justified her reason why she wanted to be a Huntress.

Blake smiled at Ruby's answer "That's... Very ambitious for a child." her smile became a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." the Cat Faunus and the Wolf Faunus, experienced the hard way that the real world is a cruel, painful world.

The dream they once had were destroyed and forced to live in the shadows. One hides in it. The other lets it empowers them "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." the two Faunus grew more fond of Ruby "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby, lifting her up high into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby protested as she punched Yang in the jaw. The sisters erupted into a playful cat-fight.

Lightning recalled Ruby didn't like her big sister being to cuddling "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake was cut off by an irritated Weiss "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" the sisters stopped their cat-fight.

Ruby was holding Yang's leg, she hoped to keep balance. Ruby released Yang's and noticed the heiress "Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, getting in between the two "Oh,  _now_  you're on my side!" Weiss scolded Ruby again

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said, folding her arms "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said, not liking how Weiss is talking to her little sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss and Yang then started to argue.

The two Faunus looked at Ruby "Ruby sure is something." Lightning agreed with Blake "She sure is." Lightning then sighed when Weiss saw the Yamato still in her hands "Vergil! Weapons are meant to be put away!" it could be her imagination, but Ruby thought Weiss, sounded like a big sister scolding her little sister.

Ruby, Yang and Blake thought is was odd is that Weiss called Lighting, Vergil. May be its a second name?

Lightning just rolled her eyes, "I have special permission because this IS a legendary sword. So, it will be best if I have it with me at all times." what was odd is Weiss didn't say anything else and just returned to her sleeping bag.

Before she did, Weiss eyed Yamato. That blade has been in Lightning's hands since the day she was born. Only separated for three years ago, but together once again. The heiress remembered what her favorite Royal Knights told her.

" _Lightning and Yamato_ _share a deep connection._ _What that connection is: I cannot say. I'm sorry_ _dear_ _."_

" _M_ _y dear Weiss,_ _it's not like we don't trust you. It's because_ _the truth between_ _Lightning and Yamato_ _must be a secret._ _We just want to protect you_ _._ _Our dear, sweet child._ _"_

Thinking about the Knights caused a sharp pain in Weiss' heart. It was thanks to those Knights that her childhood was enjoyable. How deeply Weiss misses them. They were the parents, she always wanted.

But those two lovely Knights are dead. Her father had forbid her to visit their graves. That didn't stop her, she owes it to them to pay her respects.

Lucky their graves weren't fenced off yet. Once Weiss arrived there, she sang the song that was taught by one of the Knights. Weiss would sing that song only to them. If her memory is correct, it went.

" _Kuwata tsunowo vralai,_

_tsuriji pfuralekai,_

_kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail,_

_Tjortetei jeki liago,_

_Jiunmata ivelischpfuli,_

_neftyoma sorepiyamei,_

_Schijiyako alefni fatalliliya,_

_Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye,_

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda,_

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai,_

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda,_

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai ilja,_

_Ullilya kojijichatjukaijai-wa niame fretsumekri fretsumekri linganmai,_

_Ulreri manjahuteharraku-mu harirch lahadachfei lahadachfei shindulhwo"_

That was the last time Weiss would sing that song. Only in her mind and dreams, would she sing that song.

The night went on and everyone is enjoying peaceful sleep. Except for Lightning and her would-be assassins. The sounds of ruffling woke up Ruby "Can't sleep?" she said, getting up and lifting up her sleeping mask. Lightning had switched from her blue pajamas to her combat gear "Sorry, did I wake you?" the Faunus Knight, apologized.

The sleepy girl smiled "It's okay. Where are going?" Ruby yawned.

Lightning smiled and tucked Ruby back in "I'm just going for a nightly stroll." Lightning pulled Ruby's sleeping mask down "Don't take too long, tomorrow's a big day." it was a good thing Ruby's eyes was covered because Lightning, was admiring the girl's sleeping face.

The moonlight shining on her face made Ruby look radiant "I'll be quick." Lightning said softly. She leaned down and was going to kiss Ruby on the lips, but thought it would be unfair to Ruby.

So, she kissed Ruby's forehead instead "Sleep well, Ruby." Lightning whispered. Lightning recalled Ruby's reason why she wanted to a huntress:  _As a girl_ ,  _I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!_ When she remembered Ruby's words. An unfamiliar feeling came over Lightning.

What was this feeling? It feels similar to what she felt with Serah, but it's also different. Lightning shook her head "I need a walk." she said to herself. See got slowly, making sure to not wake Ruby and Yang. Though it looks like the brawler is a heavy sleeper. Lightning thought is best to use the back door, as the front doors of the ballroom makes a very loud noise when opened.

Thanks to her Faunus heritage, she was able to find the back door. Her steps were drowned out by the loud snores, of the other students. Upon leaving the ballroom, she was greeted by the beautiful night sky "What a great night to have a stroll. But, it needs one more thing to make in perfect." as the Wolf Faunus said that. Raindrops began to fall "Much better." Lightning sighed happily.

Lightning put up her hood not to protect her hair from getting wet. It's to hear the raindrops hit her coat. That sound was music to her ears. Though the Knight liked the rain, it also brought back a painful memory from seven years ago. Lightning shook her head to suppress the memory and began to walk. One she walks, a scent of roses reached her nose.

The smell was not too far from the ballroom. Following the smell, Lightning found a rose garden. Lightning had never seen so many different coloured roses in one place before. Ozpin, must if really like his roses. When Lightning reaches the center of the garden, there was a large ring of blue roses with a circular platform in the middle. With several angel statues placed around the edge of the platform.

Lightning walked to the platform and stopping in the middle. Letting the scent of blue roses take her. Knowing it will leave her vulnerable, but she didn't care. The blue rose, a flower of mystery, intrigue, unattainable, royalty. Lightning chuckled at that last one.

How that flower suits her. Her real name is a mystery, even to her. Lightning's parents tend to called by her secound name,Vergil. Everyone was intrigued by Lightning's demonic Semblance. The dream she once had become untenable. As for the royalty bit? What good is it now.

The urge to sing came over Lightning. She quickly realized why; Her mother would always sing to her, when the scent of blue roses was always near. The song her mother would sing was called; Song of the Ancients.

It was called that because it was in a forgotten language. However, even though its meaning was lost to time. It was still sung to this very day. Every time, the singer will always have this sad tone in their voice. It makes the song sound, heartbreaking.

"Kuwata tsuno wo varai

Churishi bura heru rekai

Kondevain unbu varuto buron ruai

Shorutetei chekihirato

Chin mata inveriku bure

Nettyona soe biane

Chijyago are kuni fataru riruya

Niekurisa ungoresire

Utorajyan aforeru juku rosoro

Towai watosae nigatosae tsufurarai

Utrajyan anforeri juku rosoro

Towai waitosae niwaitosae tsufurarai keja

Urirya kosheje jachukajya

Niyame fetume kurie fetu mekuri ringanoru

Ueri madjya ruteyaraku

Aneria ragyase ra ragyase chinchuro

Kuwata tsuno wo varai

Churishi bura heru rekai

Kondevain unbu varuto buron ruai

Shorutetei chekihirato"

Interesting enough, there are three versions of the song. Lightning know one version. Weiss knows the second version. The third one is a duet, only sung if each singer knows a version of the song. For example; because Lightning and Weiss knows each half of the song, they can sing the Song of the Ancients – Fate. But the chances of them singing together are slim.

Maybe, just maybe, that they already sung it. In a place where no one can hear them. Only to a very special audience.

As she was thinking about the past. Cold steel penetrates her back and stomach. Looking down, she saw the blade drenched in her blood "I know you were there." Lightning laughed mockingly. Turning her head. Lightning saw who stabbed her. He was a fully armored  _boy_  with green eyes.

"How did you hear us?" he questioned her. Lightning noticed he wasn't alone. She guessed that they were related to him. As, they had the same features. But there were differences. One was tall and lean and his hair reached is back. The other was a bit shorter and more muscular, and his hair a short and spiky "I have good ears. So, what you want." Lightning said weakly.

Darkness slowly overtakes her vision. Perfect. This is was she planned "To take you out!" the brute looking one shouted. The one with his sword in Lightning's back glared at Lightning with great hatred "We think you and that Ruby Rose, don't deserve to be at Beacon." Lightning shook her head at this. Find this absolutely pathetic.

They dress like knights, but they're just  **children**  pretending to knights. No, Knight will ever strike an opponent from behind. True knights are NOT cowards! Sensing this, he twisted his blade and drove it deeper. Making Lightning grunt in pain "And why's that? Is it because I'am Faunus? " she said with a mocking smile spitting blood at his face

He growled as he whipped out the blood "Yeah, and the two of you didn't do anything to get a spot at Beacon. We all did! We worked hard to get our spot. But what about you two. All, you did, is ruffing it out in the forest and win a tournament filled with weaklings, and you beat Pyrrha cause you got a lucky hit in. That Rose brat is worse, all, she did, is stop a simple robbery. And got moved two years ahead in Signal. That ticks us off!" Lightning laughed at this weak reason.

Lightning's mind began to cloud "Are you done. As much I love rainy nights, I don't what stay here too long and miss some sleep. The initiation is tomorrow and I don't want to be tired during it." as she said this. Death slow approached her and she welcomes it. After all the seal on the chest, is starting to fade.

Thinking she's delusional, he decided to play along "You're not going to the initiation. Because we are going to kill you." the swordsman said with an sly grin. But his grin faded as Lightning looked unfazed "Do you think numbers can beat me?" he found it a bit disturbing that Lightning had this insane look in her eyes.

"D-Don't be full of yourself. We out number you three to one. And we all have top of line weapons. All, you have, is an outdated weapon; a simple katana, yeah the headmaster said it's dangerous. But we don't buy it. The Yamato has lost all its power and now its just a normal katana. The years must have gotten to him if he has forgotten that. And you look half dead."

Lightning chuckled insanely "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." her slow, deep voice sends chills down the brothers spine. The swordsman tried to pull out his sword, but, Lightning grabbed the blade with her bare hand "What?!" he noticed that the star on her back began to crack. Lightning's jacket shifted to black to a dark blue.

"Do you know what happens to someone with demon blood is near death?" Lightning turned her head, showing her glowing crimson eyes "Their true self, awakens." her aura flared up and created a shockwave, sending the brothers and the sword in her back flying. The swordsman was nearly stabbed by his own weapon.

As they got up, they saw Lightning had transformed into what looked like a Beowolf. But her fur was a white and didn't have a Grimm mask and no bones are sticking out. But still had glowing red eyes. Lightning still had her clothes on, but sleeves on her now blue jacket was ripped up to the elbow. And they contract tightly on her extremely muscular frame. she was as tall as Blake. But now was three centimeters taller.

Now in her transformation state. Lightning's aura now seeps out her body like a flame, with sparks igniting every now and then around her body "Finally." she said cracking her neck. The brothers noticed Lightning's voice was now deeper and echoey.

Lightning raised her hand and taunted "Come on. Face me, you cowards." all three of them rushed at her with weapons drawn. They stuck at her at different angles, but Lightning bat them away, like it was nothing. Seeing an opening, Lightning gripped the handle of her blade. It's been too long since she drew the Yamato out if it's sheath.

With blinding speed, her blade slice through their so called "top of line weapons" Lightning missed how the Yamato sang. Quickly, Lightning put Yamato back into its sheath "Scum." Lightning dashed forward and did Rapid Slash. Fast hard hitting blows struck everywhere, causing their armor to crack. Never how they have been hit by a powerful attack.

Unfortunately, for them. Lightning is going to perform a more powerful move; Super Judgement Cut "You trash!" Lightning teleported and a fury of orbs assault her opponents. They cried out in pain as their armor shattered. When Lightning was finished, she phased out of her beast form. As much she likes this attack, it did force her to revert back to her normal state. It's for the best as her beast form drains a lot of aura. If she transformed with the seal on, it would drain so much that it'll kill her.

Also, her body slows down for a few seconds. Leaving her wide open. Lightning turned to see her downed opponents. They were alive but just barely. She won't dishonor Beacon by killing in its grounds. Her mother and father came to this school "The Yamato still has its power?" the coward, who stabbed her, said weakly.

Lightning lifted her blade, it pulsated a purple light "Well, it DID lose its power a long time ago. But you guys helped me restore its power." now he knows why it was easy to sneak up on her. He glared at Lightning before he passed out. Lightning just smiled and sheathed her blade.

Lightning didn't know why her family sealed half of her aura. But that didn't matter. Her unchained aura felt good. To finally use her Semblance; Beast Trigger. Felt really good. Little did she know, her own power began to eat way her emotions. The first two emotions to disappear is; pity and pride.

She lifted her hand and raked her hair back. The long strains of hair that draped over her left shoulder pushed it back. Lightning looked at the hand she used to change her hair. Both the glove and skin that cover her palm had been torn. What lay beneath wasn't bone and muscle. It wasn't even bleeding. It was black metal.

Grabbing the glove and fake skin with her left arm, Lightning tore it all off. Showing her robotic hand. It wasn't her hand that is robotic. Her whole right arm was robotic. Lightning noticed her vest and skirt was stained with her blood.

As luck would have it, Lightning knows a spell to switch a bit of her clothing. With a snap of her fingers, her vest was changed to a black sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her midriff. The skirt she uses to wear turned into black shorts with a white belt.

"You kind of over did there, Light." Lightning smiled at the familiar voice. The voice belongs to Yang, who was checking out the poor saps on the ground. Yang noticed Lightning's new shirt and shorts, and thought it went well with the rest of her clothes.

Lightning chuckled "My sincerest apology Yang. I so eager to test out my unchained Semblance, I forgot to hold back." to prove her point, her eyes burned red.

Normally, anyone, who saw Lightning's glowing red eyes, wound be frightened. Yang, on the other hand. Smiled "Whatever, at any rate, I know you're unsatisfied fighting those guys. So, how trying someone your own size." Yang readied her Ember Celica and got into a fighting stance "So, this is what they call bonding time between friends, eh?" the blond can feel her blood pumping.

Yang had just seen what Lightning did. Yang HAD to fight Lightning "You got that right." Lightning flicked her blade and the two female warriors clashed. Gauntlet and Katana smashed together, making the girls reel back. Yang cocked her gauntlet and Lightning sheathed her katana.

That one encounter, helped them gauge each other out  _"This may be fun."_ the two of them thought.

Lightning teleported close to Yang and did Rising Sun. In which she blocked with her gauntlets. As soon as she blocked Rising Sun, Yang counter attacked. Letting loose a barrage of fiery explosive punches. With Lightning's aura at full power, she can take that blow. But, she still felt the punches and Yang hits like a truck.

Thinking it will be wise to use her Semblance in short bursts, as it still had those nasty side effects "Don't get too cocky." she created a blue barrier, along with magical swords what looked like her gunblade. The barrier disappeared, leaving the swords that spiralled around her. Teleporting above Yang, Lightning did her Star Fall dive kick.

The blonde used her a shot of her gauntlet to get out of the way. The gunblades disappear and reappear around, Yang. Facing inward instead of outward. When the gunblades stopped rotating, Yang took this as a cue, that they're going to strike. Yang lifted her gauntlets to block them, but what she didn't expect that they explode like Ruinga.

Yang gladly took the damage, as her eyes shifted to lilac, to red. And her blond hair ignited into flames "Thanks, Light, I needed that." Yang said, punched her gauntlets together. Raindrops, evaporated when it came in contact with Yang. She charged at Lightning with greater speed. Lightning barely dogged Yang's right hook. Not only she was faster, but stronger too.

If Lightning wants to stand a chance against this power up, Yang. She transformed. Yang sends another flurry of punches at Lightning. Lightning did the same, but with the Yamato. As their weapons clashed, huge sparks erupted. Lighting swung down hard, but Yang just blocked it.

"Whoever made that arm of yours sure knows how to make them. It grew in size with you transformed." Yang complimented on Lightning's arm. That was the first someone said something like that "The funny thing is; he's not from that stupid Dust company." the two of them back off. Yang reloaded Ember Celica, and Lightning sheathed Yamato.

Yang smiled widely, "Show me a good time, Light!" it's been a long time since she had a fight this intense. Lightning felt the same, not since Pyrrha had she fought an opponent this strong. Lightning hunched down and used Judgement Cut at a rapid rate. Like with the Summoned Gunblades. Yang blocked and took the blows.

After tanking three orbs, the flames that covered Yang grew stronger. Lightning turned back to her normal form. Shocked that someone actually blocked Judgement Cut. This just showed how powerful Yang is. The only thing, Lightning can do to stand up to Super Yang, is to use Super Beast Trigger. It will be risky, but this is her only option.

Drawing power from Yamato, Lightning was covered with a purple barrier. When she broke out of it, her beast form emanated more sparks. Lightning dashed forward and did Rapid Slash. Yang cartwheeled out of the way. But Lightning wasn't done. Turning around and did another Rapid Slash. Yang dogged this too, as even though she can take the hit. Her stamina was getting low.

Once again, Lightning did a third Rapid Slash, however, Yang uppercut the blade. The Yamato has knocked out of her hand. But with Yamato's powers back, Lightning can recall the blade back to her. Her body isn't ready for Super Beast Trigger yet as the form is taking a toll on her. Lightning had to bet it all on this attack.

Zantetsuken. A bright blue light emitted on Lightning's blade. Grabbing Yamato with two hands, she swings with all her strength. Before the move can hit, Yang stomped her foot on the ground and met Lightning's Zantetsuken, head on. As their blows made contact. An explosion of fire and lightning covered the area they're fighting.

As the dust settled, Yamato was flung into the air and landed by a destroyed angel statue "Looks... Like... I win." Yang panted over a defeated Lightning who was lying on the ground, with Yang on top of her. Lightning couldn't believe Zantetsuken was beaten. And overpowering Lightning's Semblance, with her own.

Lightning looked in Yang's lilac eyes "Does... Your Semblance makes you stronger... With every hit, you take?" she panted heavily. Yang smiled and nodded. Lightning sighed. That explains everything. Yang is the perfect counter to her. Her mother would always say she to offensive and lacks defense.

When some of her strength back she got up and helped Lightning up, "Now, THAT'S a fight!" Yang smiled. That was best in a fight in Yang's life. The two girls remember the three guys that Lightning defeated. It turns out that they've been flung just out of ring of blue roses. Not only that, the platform they were fought on was totally destroyed.

The effects of their fight caught up to them, as their muscles started to get sore. Lightning walked to the Yamato. She pulled her dear blade and slashed the nearby statue. Revealing Weiss behind it. She used her Glyph to protect her from the explosion "Coming to see your handy work?" Lightning gestured at the three how tried to kill her.

Weiss gasped "No, I didn't! I swear!" she protested.

Lightning laughed loudly "Oh, don't lie."

The heiress growled "I'm not lying!"

Lightning didn't buy that. Not one bit. She knew better "Schnees, always lie. They always have and WILL!" she presses her sword on Weiss' neck. Weiss shivered at the cold steel on her skin. Lightning and thunderstruck as the Knight's eyes became glowing red "Light! Please, calm down." Yang pleaded with her friend. It won't be easy. Lightning hatred to the Schnees with every fiber of her being.

"I Know what happened. Please, sheath you blade." the voice of the headmaster put Weiss and Yang at ease, Lightning turned to Ozpin, he was disturbed that Lightning's eyes were glowing red and the seal on her chest was gone "Ms. Schnee wasn't behind this!" Hope said in a fatherly voice. Lightning glared at him because he almost sounds like her own father.

Lightning tightens Yamato "What proof do you have. Schnees have a knack for doing underhanded things like this. WHY IS SHE ANY DIFFERENT?!" she hissed. For the first time in years, Weiss looked at Lightning with pleading eyes. Weiss in turn saw in Lightning's eyes wasn't just anger, but betrayal as well.

Hope walked towards Lightning and showed her his scroll "Hope found plans for this event and they don't include Ms. Schnee, because they think she's too good for something like this. And won't sully her hands on something like this, because she's too dedicated to being a huntress." under normal conditions, she'll be insulted by what was written in the scroll.

But, that way is keeping her head being cut off "Fine." Lightning lowered Yamato and sheathed it. Everyone breath a sigh of relief "Head back and get some sleep Lightning. You to Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said with a comforting voice.

"Thank you, Headmaster." as she walked passed Lightning, Weiss spoke in a low voice that only she can hear "I hate my family too." Lightning's eyes widen at this. Is this true? Before she can ask, Weiss already too far to ask.

Ozpin and Hope looked over the three brothers "Victims of their own pride and jealousy." Hope said with pity. They had so much ahead of them, but they threw it away "Indeed. It made them into green monsters." Ozpin agreed with his nephew. The headmaster is also aware of the malice towards Ruby as well.

He knows the potential Lightning and Ruby has. Overlooking the remains of Lightning and Yang's battle. Ozpin knows what need to be done "Lightning!" he called her. Lightning jolted and heeded Ozpin's call "Yes?" the headmaster placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm planning a special event tomorrow. And want you to be the first to hear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Enjoy the fight between Lightning and Yang? I got the idea of Lightning's assassination adept, from a story called, The Red Queen by Dravyn LeCrux. From FanFiction. That story, Ruby goes through the same thing. But, sadly with different results. Go check it out!
> 
> The song I have Lightning and Weiss singing is the same Song of Ancients from NieR. Can you guess which Song of Ancients Lightning and Weiss sang in this chapter? I got the lyrics for the song from a Youtuber called Dale Trevors. Who post the songs with the lyrics.
> 
> The next chapter is something like The World of Remnant segments in the show. But instead of explaining the world. These will explore the pasts of some of the characters. Like the history between Ruby and Lightning's mothers. Get ready for the next chapter, as it will explain the secret history between the heiress and princess.


	6. Memories of the Past 1: You May Call Me Mother

  
Standing by a snowy cliff-side stand the mothers of Ruby and Lightning. Summer Rose and Claire Artorias. "When the truth is lost, or the person can't be identified as friend or foe. The world becomes a darker place." She placed a hand over her longtime partner's eyes. Her eyes were already cover by that white hood she had on.

Claire did like that Summer's beautiful eyes and hair was hidden, but Summer did the resistant to the cold like she has, so it's understandable. "Now you are in absolute darkness. What are you feeling now? The first emotion someone would feel is fear and that fear leads to disaster and misfortune." it was a fact that all too true.

Only a very few can overcome fear and Summer's one of them as a smile formed on her lips. "Nope."

"You're not scared?"

"It's dark. And your hand is warm. Also, I'm a grown adult, so I'm not afraid of the dark."

Claire chuckled. "Of course you're not," she knew Summer would say that, after all, Claire has known her ever since they were children. Claire then began to pet her, even though Summer was pouting, Claire can tell that she was enjoying it anyways. Without warning Claire pulling Summer in a tight embrace, crying as she held her close.

Summer became concerned. "Claire, are you okay?" she asked, wiping her friend's tears. Cupping her face, Claire stared at Summer with sadden eyes. It broke Summer's heart to see her like this. Claire's wolf ears that were pointed up now lays flat on her head. And her tail hung low. "I can't not shake this feeling that this will be the last time I'm going to see you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Is that mission you going. My gut tells me that something terrible will happen to you. I tried to ask Ironwood to let me join you, but he a mission for me in Vile Peaks." Summer now understood. It wasn't the first time someone showed concerned for the mission she took. Her husband said something the same earlier. Saying her didn't want to lose another one he loves.

Like she did with him, Summer held Claire in a warm embrace. Her partner hugged back. "Your like the sister I never had," Claire said in a sorrowful voice. Due the fact the Claire being a wolf Faunus, her emotions are more sensitive than the other Faunus. Like their animal counterpart, are the most emotional of all.

However, that is not well known to most human and thinks of them as heartless killers and savages, just like the rest. That wasn't true. The crying wolf Faunus was evident too that. Summer held Claire's head and gently stroke her long pink hair and lightly rub the back of the Faunus' ear. "Your sweet Claire. I feel the same for you." Summer said in a gentle voice she used for her two girls back home whenever they feel upset about something.

It worked as Claire's tears became less, though she was still bothered by Summer's mission. But, she trusts in Summer as they fought side by side for years. Summer was just as strong as she was and Summer uses one of the legendary swords, Rebellion. The large blade hung proudly on Summer's back. Summer even had Ebony and Ivory. Powerful hand guns once used by the Legendary Dark Knight Dante. Summer can handle it.

Once Claire calmed down, she realized something about Summer's statement. "What about Yang's mother?"

Summer let an annoyed sigh. "Don't get me started with her."

"If it makes you feel better, I gave her a good smack when I meet her a few days ago," the two women laugh as that wasn't the first time Claire gave Yang's mother a smack. Sometimes Claire would put her in a headlock because she would take Claire's hairbrush or steal her food.

"I love you, partner."

"I love you too, sis."

Those were the last words they shared as Claire's fears came true. Summer died on that mission leaving behind a loving husband, two beautiful girls. One of them Ruby, who's death will haunt her from the rest of her days. And give birth to a darkness in her heart that one day will take over her.

Claire was devastated by the news of Summer's death. Blaming Ironwood from not let her help Summer. If she was there this will never of happened. Summer wouldn't have died. Claire quits the army and went back being a huntress. Never going to Atlas or take missions from there. Only in different places in Mantle.

She left behind her gunblade the Blazefire Saber. Taking up her old sword Force Edge. The weapon she first used and one of the legendary swords. The last thing she said to Ironwood was that because she was a Faunus that he didn't let her go. The general tried to enplane his actions, but Claire wouldn't hear any of it and left. Never to return.

A few years later Claire was now renown huntress. Highly skilled in the art of combat. Today she was at a forest nearby the Vile Peaks with her beloved daughter Vergil Farron. Ever since Summer's death called her little girl by her middle name. A lot of her friends say it's odd giving a girl a boy's middle name, but Claire says it's necessary.

Claire admires her little girl, who had white hair tied in a side ponytail with a black hairband. Today she made had on her training gear, that consisted of a blue tunic with a white undershirt and a brown leather belt. Black pants and brown hard leather shoes. In her hand was another of the legendary swords, Yamato.

That katana was with her since the day she was born. Only know Vergil was stating use it and already it at the intermediate level. Her skills are at a point that she take on a small pack of Grimm at only at the age of seven. Claire is proud of her daughter, but there are darker depths to her power. Because of dangers to herself and potentiality others. Was sealed. But, for how long?

Once Vergil has prepared herself, put two finger on young Vergil's forehead. Closing her eyes she began attuning with her daughter's aura. She had to use more as half of Vergil's aura was sealed. "I pass the name Lightning to you. The Savior's dream awaits you." as soon she said those words Vergil's eyelids became heavy and fell into a deep sleep. Claire held her sleeping daughter. Form here on out, once Vergil awakens. She would call her Lightning.

Feeling a cold ground beneath her, Vergil got up and found herself not by a forest, but at a large white cathedral. The roof was grey pointed roof with spires on each corner. The sky was covered bolts of lightning and a low rumbling of the thunder flowing every strike. Searching her surroundings saw tombstones everywhere.

Vergil noticed that every tombstone had red roses planted around them and the middle name on each stone was Lightning. The young girl realized that she's in the resting place of all who had the name Lightning. Her mother told her on this place, saying it was called the Savior's dream. It was a dream that taught girls and women with the name Lightning, how to be a powerful warrior.

Claire could no longer dream so it was Vergil's turn to dream. From what her mother had told her, she must go in the cathedral to meet her personal trainer. Each Lightning had a different trainer. Claire was a knight of Etro named Averia. She one of the key elements to win the Faunus Rights Revolution, as she the power to summon the Eidolon Odin who she viewed like a father.

Now knowing where she is, Vergil fallowed the path to the cathedral. Using all her strength pushed opened the big red heavy doors. Inside a long red carpet was lay down in the middle of the room. Four large pillars held up the roof, with a vine of roses wrapped around them. On the walls a stained-glass with images of women with with rose-coloured hair.

Each wearing diffident robes, armour and in their hands a variety of weapons. One of them was her mother. Vergil liked how beautiful she looked, wearing her famous white hooded coat that had a black star on the left side of the upper chest area, and a black strip down the sleeves. She wore the coat over the Guardian Corps uniform. Claire changed it when she left them by removing the shoulder pad that showed her rank as a sergeant, also removing the red cape.

The skirt was changed from brown to black. Any other brown on her uniform was changed to black. The only thing that didn't changed colour was the red pouch on her left leg. As it was a gift form Summer. Once Vergil was the right age fifteen, that pouch will be hers. Vergil noticed her mother was holding with two hand long time weapon Force Edge. She held it vertically in-front of her with a strong, motivated expression.

After admiring stained-glass image of her mother saw someone standing in-front of a large statue of the goddess Etro. She figured it was a woman as only females are named Lightning. The woman had large black cape. Vergil couldn't see the rest of person's outfit as their back was turned. What she did saw was a golden crown on top of very long light pink hair tied into a ponytail that reached the back. What was interesting the woman had wolf ears on their head. One of them had a cut on it.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked curiously.

"Well young one. I am Erto." the woman announced as she turned around. Vergil saw woman's face. She looked like her mother, but with less warmth and emotion. She had green soulless eyes. Now that woman was facing her, Vergil saw that she was wearing the more armoured version of the Valkyrie armour the Knights Of Erto wear.

The silver and gold armour covered her whole body. Vergil couldn't see what her weapon is because the cape covered her arms. Look at the statue they were both the same. "Etro?! As the Goddess of Death Etro?!"

"Yes. The very same. Also I'm the first to don the name Lightning." realizing who's in-front of her, got to one knee and bow her head.

"I'm honoured to carry the name of Lightning!"

Etro examined the kneeling girl. This was the first time she interact with one of her descendents. When she made the dream, Etro let the second Lightning to stat the tradition. Find that the others did catch her interest. Though they became powerful, it something the goddess expected. However, this Lightning is different then the rest. What was it?

The goddess' eyes widen when she saw Vergil's shadow. It wasn't a shadow of herself, but of a demon. The first Legendary Dark Knight. "You carry Sparda's blood!"

"My father's side of the family is a descendant of a Sparda." Vergil relied hastily. Since she's talking with goddess, she answer and question quickly and be on her best behaviour. With her head down, she didn't see the sinister expression Etro was making. She was both pleased and upset. Pleased to have one with Sparda's blood is here. Something she wanted for a long time.

Upset that this girl's demonic power was sealed but she can see why. This girl is not strong enough to use it. But in time she will. She can wait until that day comes. "So your a child of Sparda.

Interesting" she said in a tone that made the girl shiver.

With her metal cover hand raised Vergil's head by the chin. "Lady Etro?" Vergil was disturbed by the look Etro was giving her. It was like she was looking right into her soul. Etro's eyes fell upon the sword in the young girl's hand. "Tell me child, is that Yamato? One of Sparda's swords?"

Composing herself Vergil answered. "Yes it. Though it's drained of it's powers."

"I see." the goddess slightly frowned at the information. However, she gets the feeling Yamato's power's with return. Her eyes then went to the gold amulet hanging around the young girl's neck. "That amulet is once belonged to one of the sons of Sparda."

"You are correct Lady Etro."

The chilling smile once again formed on the goddess' lips. "I'm glad to have you as one of my chosen. Daughter of Sparda." being call that stirred something in Vergil. It felt familiar. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. The urge for more power. But that faded when she began to feel drowsy. As sleep was about to take her, she felt Erto covering her eyes and felt a strange energy pour into her. Erto was establishing a connection with her.

Linking their souls with each other. So if Vergil came a cross someone with divine power. It will have no effect on her. Thanks to her protection. Soon Erto will have her revenge at Bhunivelze will be at hand. Once Vergil fell asleep, Erto held her "sword" in her arms. The outcast goddess them let out a loud malevolent laugh. Her father will soon die.

Cracking her eyes open Vergil the name Lightning takes over as her real name. Lightning was greeted by her loving mother. The young girl realized, her mother was wearing the same as the stained-glass image back at the dream. "I...feel weird mom." Lightning groaned. When she woke from that dream and meeting that creepy goddess, Lightning got this odd feeling.

It felt like something is stirring with in her. "Lightning is a name that has power. See, you hair is like mine."

Hearing this, Lightning quickly checked her hair and sure enough it did change. "It's pink now!? I look like you!" Lightning said happily and hugged her mother, Overjoyed at the fact her hair colour is the same as her idol.

"Yes you do dear." Claire hugged her daughter back.

Lightning's tail that was wagging happily stopped and her ears went flat. "I'm glad feel better mom. I don't like seeing you sad." Claire felt regret coming over her. When Summer died she shut down and hardly spoke to anyone. The only time she spoke was with her husband and daughter. Just now she was able to move on. It would Summer would've wanted.

"Sorry dear. Me and a lot of other people lost someone very special." she then looked at Lightning in the eyes. "Once you get your own partner, stick with them and protect them as well. Getting a partner is like getting a sibling. Stay with them no mater what. You understand dear?"

"Yes Mom!" Lightning smiled and nodded, her tail wagging once again. Claire kissed Lightning on forehead.

"Go out train sweety."

"Alright mom!"

Feeling pumped, Lightning ran in the forest at full speed. For a child, Lightning can run like wind. Once Lightning was gone to fight the weak Grimm there form some simple training. She focused on the smell of blood and smoke that was a not to far where she is. Lightning couldn't pick up on the scent as sense of smell wasn't fully developed. Hoping she wasn't too late ran to the detection.

In the woods, Lightning heard a little girl's scream fallowed by growls from Grimm. It was good thing she was running at full speed. Lightning was in the nick of time as they were about to attack what looks like a five your old girl. Gripping her sword she did a Judgement Cut, slicing the Grimm that was about to slash the little girl.

Lightning hadn't master the move so she always get's spun around. The up side is that she stopped in-front of the girl. Wanting to end it quickly and tend to the girl did her strongest move. Lightning hunched down and a blue aura swirled around her. "Your going down!" she vanished then large slashes appeared on the Grimm. Lightning reappeared on one knee and sheathed her sword.

When the sword clicked all the Grimm feel. That move was Judgement Cut End the down graded version of Super Judgement Cut. The little girl watched in awe and her saviour how look like the same age as her cousin take out all the monsters with that impressive attack. "Wow." was all she can say.

Then she saw Lightning's wolf ears and tail and remember what she was told about Faunus. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

Lightning tilted her head and one ear went flat. "Why would I do that?" she asked confused. Looking closer at the frighten little girl that was wearing a white winter coat with a furry trim on the hood. That she had a white hair and a what looks like a snowflake symbol on the coat. "You a Schnee."

"Serah Schnee." she sniffled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lightning said warmly. The wolf Faunus saw the cut on Serah's knee. Taking out her potion and rubs it on the cut to treat the wound. Serah felt the pain on her knee disappear as the healing liquid did it's job. When that was done, Lightning tears off her sleeve and wraps it around the knee.

"Better?" Lighting asked with a bright smile and wags her fluffy tail. Serah realized Lightning was some kind of dog Faunus and she likes dogs. Knowing this Faunus means no harm, smiles back at her. When Lightning saw Serah's smile felt warm inside. Wanting Serah to recover a bit sat her by a tree and of course sat next to her.

"Thank you. Umm, what's you name?"

"Vergil Farron!" Lightning proudly announced.

"That's a boy's name."

Lightning shook her head and tapped herself with the handle of Yamato. "Oh! Right! I got a new name! It's Lightning."

"You have a new name?"

"I'll explain on the way to the castle."

"You live in a castle!?" Serah was surprised to hear this. She never went to a castle and the thought of going to a real life one excited her.

"Yup, now hop on." Lightning motioned Serah to get on her back. She was a little worried that Lightning might be able to carry her weight. The didn't seem that case as Lightning lifted her no problem.

"Ready?"

Serah nodded. Lightning began to walk, using her nose to lead her back where she was with her mother. "Are you going to tell me, why you have a new name?" Serah asked, still curious about the whole new name thing.

"Vergil is my middle name. I forgot my real first name when I got my new name Lightning. Lightning is a name that has special powers." what all so she forgot was the reason why her mother stop calling her by her first name. Only her father did, but that to was forgotten. For what ever reason a woman in a white cloak appeared in her mind.

Lightning felt like she knows, but were? "What kind of powers?" Serah's question broke Lightning from thoughts.

"I don't know. All I do know is, it made my white hair pink."

"You had white hair like mine?"

"My hair was white not for natural reasons." Lightning debated if she should tell her. She wanted Serah to trust her and didn't want to keeps secrets from her.

"What I'm going to tell you is a top secret only my family knows and you can't tell ANY ONE, Not even to your own family."

Serah held Lightning closer. "I don't have a family any more. They-" Lightning stop what she go to say with her tail.

"I know, I can smell it." when she fought the Grimm earlier, the smell of human blood on their teeth and claws. Those type of Grimm give wolves a bad name.

"Promise?" she asked, moving her tail from Serah's lips to her hand. "I can't use my pinky, so my tail will have to do." Serah like Lightning's tail wrap around her small pinky. Liking how soft the fur on the tail feels. Now that got a closer view of Lightning's fur, it looks really well groomed.

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning told the secret. "I'm a half demon. Which is odd as my dad is one seventh demon."

Serah's eyes widen at the news. "You a demon?! But you don't look scary. And your nice too."

Lightning smiled weakly at her. "Like my fellow Faunus; not all demons are evil. Just look at the Legendary Dark Knights. There demons, but they fought to protect the world. My parents are scared what will happen to me if the world finds out what I am. Because I'm the two things this world hates the most; Faunus and Demon."

The wolf Faunus felt a kiss on her cheek. "I like you." Serah said, nuzzling against the confused Lightning.

"Why? You just meet me."

"Well, your nice, cool and your ears and tail are cute." Serah said happily rubbing Lightning's ears. Loving that they're just as soft as the tail. "Thanks." right there and then, a strong sisterly bond formed between them. Being around Lightning made Serah felt safe. Like she will protect her from all that tried to do her harm. And Lightning felt the need to protect Serah with her life.

As that's going on, a young Weiss was running from a pack of Grimm. The aircraft she and her cousin was on cashed for some odd reason. Weiss and Serah was told to run by the bodyguards that was on the aircraft. She had this feeling that they didn't last long against them. Weiss hopes that Serah was okay as they ran, got separated.

Weiss lost her footing and feel face first in the snow. Turning around she watched in horror as the Grimm got closer. "Someone.. please help me." her plea for help was answered, when a woman in a white coat came from the sky and planted her sword in the Grimm's back. Angered by the death of their comrade, lunged at the new foe.

Young Weiss was in awe as the woman in white and black defeated each Grimm with ease. The silver sword in her hands cut through the Grimm like it was nothing. Her movements were elegant and precise. It was clear to Weiss that this woman was Huntress. As the Huntress fought the Grimm, Weiss saw her Faunus features.

Knowing who dangerous they are tired to get away, but all that previous run made Weiss too tired to flee. However, when Weiss looked at Faunus' face, she was absolutely beautiful. Weiss was mesmerized by her beauty. Rising Force Edge in the air, the blade began to glow red and red bolts of electricity. Claire thrust the sword foreword, a large current of red electricity emitted from the blade.

The Grimm howled in pain as the red lightning turned them into dust. Sheathing Force Edge on her back, Claire turned her attention to Weiss. "It's alright little one." the seven year old flinch at that tone. It was a tone she wasn't use to. A loving tone. A soothing motherly tone. Claire kneels down and opens her arms. "Your safe now. No ones going to hurt you." this is what Weiss wanted.

She may had everything a child her age would want and them some. But, Weiss wanted to be held and loved. And this woman is offering that to her, she didn't care she was a Faunus. Weiss just wanted someone to hold her. The beautiful Faunus in front of her is offering just that.. Weiss run into Claire's arms and was about to cry, but held it in. "It's okay let it out." and Weiss did. She let out all the tears that she has held back up to this point.

Weiss felt Claire hold her tighter. Anger swelled up in the Huntress. How can  **HE**  treat is daughter like this. How can that  **MAN**  make Weiss cry like this!. Claire thought humming a song that helped calm Lightning down when ever she cried, to Weiss. As she hummed the Song of the Ancients, Weiss felt the tune struck a cord with her. She did know why, but it did.

When Weiss was done crying, Claire pulled out a napkin and whipped her nose and tears still left on her face. "Better now?" she asked warmly.

Weiss nodded, feeling a bit better. "Yes, thank you, Umm."

"Claire Artorias."

"Thank you for saving me Miss. Artorias." Weiss gave the Huntress and polite bow.

"It's Mrs. I'm married." Claire said with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry! Mrs. Artorias!"

Claire smiled and petted Weiss. "It's fine. Every one makes mistakes. There's no shame in being wrong, Okay?" Weiss looked in Claire's green eyes and believed her. For once someone is look her in the eyes and treated her like a normal girl.

"Lets get you to a safe place okay, snow angel?" Weiss kind of like that nickname, but will only want Claire to called her that. Hearing it form her made it sounds nice. If someone else called her that she'll find it an insult.

"Your a Faunus right?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you Faunus are mean and scary."

"Like normal wolves. We Wolf Faunus are the most are very loving and we really like to do stuff together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Claire then began to nuzzle on Weiss, making her giggled. This is why wolves are her favourite animals. Because they heavily value family and not afraid to show affection to each other. "I'll take you at a safe place." Claire said picking Weiss. She already felt safe when she's with her mother figure. However, she can't tell her that because she's too embarrassed to say it. Maybe when she's older she will.

Picking up Weiss in her arms went to meet up with Lightning. As they reunite, Weiss was over joyed to see Serah save. Weiss repeatedly thank Lightning and hugged her tightly, making the young wolf Faunus red. Lightning when more red as Weiss rubbed her ears and Serah nuzzled on her tail. When Lightning realized her mother was near made a guilty expression.

Claire asked what's the matter and Lightning reviled that she told the family secret to Serah. Said little girl promised that she'll wont tell anyone. Being the caring and understanding mother that she is, forgave Lightning. Weiss felt envious that Lightning had such amazing mother. But, the warm smile she was giving to Lightning, was the same she gave her.

It warmed her heart that Claire was treating her like her own daughter. That warm voice Weiss loved suddenly become cold. "I'm not going back General" she turned to see Ironwood and a few troops approach them. Claire motioned the girls to get behind. When the girls were behind her drew Force Edge and pointed her blade at him. The troops were about to raise their weapons but didn't as they once fought along side her. Knew who strong she is.

The rumbling of thunder above the showed her strength. "I'm hear on Mr. Schnee's behalf."

"What does HE want." she growled and thunder grew loud her. Lightning held Serah's and told her it was her mother making the thunder, and it will never hurt them.

"We wants you train Weiss. Considering your a skill Huntress and knowledge of various sword fight styles. He find you a perfect candidate."

"He is asking ME a Faunus to train his daughter? Last time I checked, he's not to fond of my kind. And I'm WELL aware of of what what happens in that company of his." her anger was getting to dangerous levels, as flash of red lightning began to form. It made the girls nervous as well as the troops.

"As do I, but don't you two have history?" Ironwood said trying to calm Claire down. Claire was born with ability to command nature's elegant, yet destructive element. She had years of training to keep her power from going out of control. Meanwhile Weiss was shock to hear that her father personally a Faunus.

"That doesn't matter anymore. So, why did he what me to train Weiss? Can't he hire a human to do it? That man has made it very apparent that he hates my kind. I know there's more to this."

Ironwood sighed. "I can't fool you Claire. As you suspected, there's more to this than training Weiss. Something has come up and he not only want you to train Weiss, but to look after her. "

"What, is he too busy for his child?" Ironwood looked down in shame. Sensing sadness binding with in Weiss, Lightning held her hand and gave her reassuring smile. Young Weiss noticed Lightning's smile was like her mother's. The white-haired girl then blushed because someone her own age is holding her hand and smiling at her. She looked away, trying to act annoyed that a cute wolf girl is holding her hand.

Claire noticed this and smiled. "Fine, I'll look after her, but don't blame me if Weiss like me better then those sad excuse of parents." Looking at Serah, Claire felt sad that a child so young lost both her parents. It was then she made a decision. "I'm also taking Serah as one of my own." this news shocked the girls. Now that she got a good look at Claire, she was beautiful then her own mother.

"Understood." Ironwood nodded. Knowing Serah will be in good hands with the former Sargent.

Using his scroll to go through the adoption procedure. As they did this, Weiss felt a bit jealous that Serah is going to have a wonderful person like Claire as a mother. There was an upside to this, she may not have Claire as a mother.

But, as a combat teacher. Weiss seen how she fights with with own eyes. If there's anyone how can teach her how to fight, is her. After the adoption procedure was done, Claire let the girls while carrying little Serah, to a waiting aircraft. Along the way, Claire placed her hand on Weiss' head. "Wish I can adopt you Weiss. You deserve better Snow Angel." Weiss was touched that Claire wanted her be her child.

Sadly that wont happened. But, the sadness in Weiss' heart became happiness when Claire said these words. "Weiss for now on, you may call me mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback chapter will be split into multiple parts. The next part will go into how Lightning and Weiss became friends and how that friendship broke apart.
> 
> Weiss: Again we meet.
> 
> Lightning: Again and always!


	7. Story update

If you're wondering why it's taking a while to make a new chapter. Is because I'm making lore for the story and teams made up of Final Fantasy characters. Also, I count characters like Aqua as a Final Fantasy character. Here are the teams I made. Can you guess who are the members? One team has villains and OCs (Lightning's parents and be the only OCs that will be in the story) in it.

Team LAYT (light)

Team FVRS (fires)

Team SNNO (snow)

Team LYLC (lilac)

Team CRSN (crimson)

Team ZAPR (zaffre)

Team SMLT (smalt)

Team BRAS (brass)

Team LAVR (lavender)

One more thing, with theses characters in RWBY, I thinking to change events that happened the show. One change happened already, Weiss' reaction being called Snow Angel. It's her trigger word and will punch anyone who calls her that. Also, anyone who is not human or half human will be changed to a Faunus. This change to a Faunus will not limited.

 

**What I'm working on**

I'm actually working backwards and doing the "Final Boss battle" of the story between Lightning and Ruby. I'll give a hint of what will it be like; Naruto vs Sasuke final battle. Also, all of Lightning's teammates are Faunus. Aqua-Dog Faunus, Yuna- Bear Faunus, Tifa- Fox Faunus.

**villains (won't reveal all)**

Volume 1: Lightning Virgil Farron( **A/N:** she the Sasuke Uchiha of the story, but less emo and doesn't let anger to cloud her actions.)

Volume 2 and 3: Young Xehanort, Livia Sas Junius ?, Caius Ballad, Sephiroth, Jenova

**Changes from the cannon(so far)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune are stronger by special training

Pyrrha lives and Lightning fights Cinder instead! But Lightning is heavily injured with her fight with Caius and someone else (Adam or Lumina, both? I won't say.) so...Lightning...

Cinder: "Why won't you die!"

Lightning: "I'm motivated."

The Jaune ark becomes a side story and replaced by the Fang ark that will be based on the Dragoon job quest story from FF14.

**Theme songs of Team LAYT (the songs give a hit of their backstory)**

[Lightning's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ji1K8FhZAzU)\- Who I Am by Magna-Fi

[Aqua's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9minv0O8rlI)\- I'm My Own Master Now (with acoustic intro) from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

[Yuna's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s)\- My Demons by Starset

[Tifa's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxJUofyxfyw)\- Sins of the Father by Donna Burke


	8. Preview: Broken Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a small look at what I have written so far. Let be know what you think.

**Theme of Bodhum: Another Medium from Undertale**

Bodhum can be found off the cost of the Forever Fall forest, it's on an island with two others nearby, they're called Daybreak island and Destiny island. "Wow!" Serah and Weiss said as the airship flew over Bodhum. Seeing it at first, only a high wall sturdy wall with powerful anti-airship cannons. and a large Gothic castle can be seen. Tho it looks like a fortress of evil, once over the wall. A beautiful, peaceful city can be seen. The buildings look they came from the medieval past. However, the latest technology lines the streets and stores. Also, robots that look like knights patrol the streets. It's a perfect mixture of the old and the new. Bodhum is one of few places in the world to have statues of Sparda and his sons.

Dante's statue can be found in the park. He has his Rebellion casually on his shoulder with a smile everyone remembers him having. Surpassing his father in both power and fame, have statues from when he was a teen to adult. They're placed in various spots of the city. Any records of how his adventures ended were lost.

The statue of Vergil standing like a proud king, holding Yamato close to him. It's located at a church, that also serves as the headquarters of the Farron Royal knights. Defenders of Bodhum and its people. Their power rivals that of the Atlas military. Because the Royal Knights have a powerful sense of unity, a few left Atlas to join The Royal Knights and help them protect Bodhum. It helped that that Royal Knights, are lead by someone with a sense of morality. Most soldiers of the Atlas military feel like they're products of SDC, then actual soldiers. From time to time a few knights pray to the Vergil statue as its a memorial to him. Any victory they gain is dedicated to him so his soul in some way find peace.

Next to the Vergil statue is what many believe to be his son, Nero the founder of the Royal Knights. He has Red Queen in his human hand and Yamato in his demon hand. With the statues next to each other, they do look alike. The answer to if Nero is Vergil's son is never found.

Lastly, the statue of Sparda himself can be found in front of Bodum Castle overlooking the city. As if he's keeping a watchful eye. They're many stories about him. From his origins to his death. When he gave up his demon powers, people were not sure if he spent the last of his days as a human or a Faunus.

Most believe he became a human as there's no way a hero like him will die as a Faunus, right? If they only knew. There's a story many don't know about, it's about him and a group of four sisters.

The airship flew over a huge library with a wide variety of books, a book lover would love it there, an opera house that caught Weiss' eye, because it looked more beautiful than the one back Atlas, and finally a nightclub with all of Nero's favourite songs. Weiss then saw giant robotic knights walking the streets. The people weren't scared of them. Due to how shiny and heroic they look. Weiss saw no firearms on the giant knights. Only sword and shield, hammers and spears. The airship landed on the platform (with two of those giant knights waiting for them), and opened. When Lightning walked past, the knights went to one knee and lowered their head. Then suddenly, Lightning posed like an idol "Welcome to Bodhum!" the young Faunus girl said with a bright smile. It could be her imagination, but Weiss could have sworn she heard the knights say under their breath. _Cutie._

"Like your new home, Serah?" Claire asked her new daughter. Who she's holding in her arms.

"Yes, mother!" Serah said happily, hugging her mother. During her trip to Bodhum, Serah already loves her new mother, more than her original. Let's just say, she's not that great of a mother.

"Glad you like it." the girls turn to the voice that sounded regal and warm. Weiss was stunned to a someone who looks like a female version of her father, but she was wolf Faunus and wore a perfect copy of Sparda's clothes. Tho is was a bit tattered. Also, this woman had golden-yellow eyes. Weiss saw a certain rapier on the woman's hip that she felt drawn to it. She also notices the woman had tail much like Lightning.

"Who are you?" Serah asked. Even tho this woman looked she fought a tough battle, she still had beauty.

The woman smiled and introduce herself "Richter Farron, I'm your new father."

"But, you're a woman and you have man's name." Weiss said confused.

Richter laughed "Because it will be too confusing to call both of us mother. As for my name, my father wanted a son and was too stubborn to change it. So he raised me like a son." Richter tried hard to not let rage show in her voice and face "He had an outdated view of men and women. Let's just say that way of thinking was the end of him."

Serah nodded "Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to know I have a pretty mother, father and big sister."

Richter smiles at Serah and pats her on the head "Thank you. You're a sweet girl. Tho your not a child of my blood, know I'll love as much you with all my heart."

"Can I ask you something?" Weiss asked Claire

"Sure, Snow Angel."

"How you gave birth to Lightning? Both of you are women."

Richter quickly looks down "You be surprised you can do with Dust." that answer made the girls confused. "You learn when you're older." Richter laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject "I heard you're going to train Weiss."

"That's right." Claire places a hand on Richter's bloody cheek "You alright dear? The Grimm did a number on you." with the wounds on Richter's body, Claire is surprised she can still stand.

Richter smiles "I'm fine. We Farrons can take quite the beating. Even when our aura is gone. We have bodies of hard steel and a will of an undying flame."

Claire lowered her head "Even so, you're not invincible. Stop getting yourself hurt all the time. I don't want to lose any more of my teammates. It's my fault Angeal and Vincent are dead." Claire was about to cry when she felt Richter's fingers on her chin. And gently lifted her head. Making her look into her lover's eyes.

"No, it's not, how many times I have to tell you. You only asked them to help Summer on her mission. They knew the risk but went anyways because they want to help a friend. And remember: I promise you I'll always come back."

Richter's kind words brought a smile to Claire's face "Thank you. You always do." Weiss never saw something like this. Never her own parents talk to each other like that. They mostly shouted. So much shouting "Weiss." the sudden sound of Claire's voice made young Weiss jump.

"Y-Yes." Weiss said regaining her composure.

"Relax." Claire said softly "I'm just what to know the fighting style you have."

"I just started to learn to use a rapier."

With that knowledge, Claire now knew how to train Weiss "After we get you in a set of training clothes. You're going to have a friendly sparring match with Lightning. In that one room Lightning likes." Lightning wagged her tail when she heard that. Claire then turned to Lightning "Go easy on her, all right dear? This is just to see where's Weiss' skill level at."

Lightning nodded, her tail still wagging "Okay mother. Can I give her my spare uniform? Me and Weiss are about the same size." she said putting her hand on Weiss' head than on her own.

Claire can help but laugh at this. It was cute "That's nice of you dear, but it's best to patch up the tail hole."

Lightning looks behind her and laughs "Oh, right." sometimes she forgot she has a tail.

Weiss saw Lightning's and Richter's tail and realised something "I notice Richter and Lightning have both tails and ears, unlike the other Faunus. Why is that?"

"It's a trait Lightning and her father's side of the family have. Because of their tails, they can absorb moonlight with their eyes and use that light to transform. That's why they glow when using their Semblance. Unfortunately when Lightning was born, her Semblance was too powerful for her age, so we had to seal it. I had a good friend of mine help me. A dust old Qrow." Weiss appreciated that Claire and Richter answered her questions. Back home, she'll be yelled at, saying she doesn't need to know.

"Because of that, my aura is lower than the usual person. Thankfully, I can take a hit." Lightning chimed in.

Lightning then groaned and covered her face with her hand as her father hugged Claire, and said "Say, Claire, how about a welcome back kiss?" before they can lock lips, Claire stopped her who's blushing from ear to ear.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE GIRLS! OUR DAUGHTER WILL PICK UP ON THIS LATER ON YOU KNOW!" in her time at home, Weiss can tell Claire wasn't angry as she shouted. She sounded more embarrassed. Like that time she caught Winter playing with dolls, even tho she said she's grown past that.

Richter looks at Lightning then at Claire "Will she?"

Claire sighs "Oh, Richter." she then places Serah between Lightning and Weiss "Go on you three. I need to deal with her." right when she said that Lightning leads Weiss and Serah into the castle. Not wanting to see that they are going to do next. She doesn't want nightmares tonight.

"Are they always like that?" Weiss asked.

Lightning sighs. She can hear them kissing with her wolf ears. "All the time. It's embarrassing. Someday I'll be like that with you and Serah when I get older."

"WHAT!?" Weiss wasn't ready for that kind of affectation.

"Really!" Serah is.

"Yeah, that's how we Wolf Faunus are. And you know how canines licks the ones they like?"

"Yeah?"

"We do the same, but kiss instead. So if I kiss you out of no were...that's why."

"Thanks for the warning." Weiss is slightly forward to when they grow up.

The inside of Bodhum castle blew Weiss and Serah away. It looks like there own home but bigger. Blue and white interior. Columns and arches everywhere. There were differences tho, the Schnee family symbol was replaced, with Farron family Symbol. Were the giant suits of armour would've been, was statues of Sparda's demon and human form. Also, everyone in the castle was smiling, talking to each other about their day, or telling jokes. The place had more life and warmth to it. It felt like home. It didn't feel like a prison.

"It's beautiful." Weiss said.

"You're right, Weiss." Serah agreed.

Lightning blushes and rubs the back of her neck. "Thank you. This castle withstood many, many wars. It might be old, but the castle is tough like us Farrons. Come on Weiss, I'll take you my room." on the way, Weiss and Serah saw paintings. They laughed at the silly poses and faces the Farron family did. What Weiss found odd is that the paintings are mostly Lightning and her parents. It weirds her out by how similar this place is to her own. Weiss saw the family painting and was envious. Claire and Richter were hugging Lightning. All three of them with smiles. They are a happy family.

A human maid came out of Lightning's room. Having just finish cleaning it. She saw Lightning and said with a smile "Nice to have you back, Princess."

"PRINCESS?!" both Weiss and Serah said shocked. Lightning is royalty because she's related to Sparda. Some people to this day still worship him as a god and treat all members of his family as royalty. It's the reason way this castle was made. The interior was redesigned by a man named Nicholas, who used the plans for his own home "So sorry for my rudeness!" Weiss and Serah said bowing.

Lightning tightens her fists and clenched her teeth "It's fine." the frustration in her voice, didn't go unnoticed by Weiss and Serah.

The maid realised this and tried to apologise, but Lightning already went to her room. Seeing the girls confusion, thought it best to explain "Due to her royal bloodline, the young miss has a hard time making friends. Hope you two get along with her." the maid looks down sadly "She's so great at everything, that the Princess is lonely." It was then Weiss felt an understanding with Lightning. The Faunus princess may have a happy family, but the weight of her family name is heavy. It something Weiss knows all too well.

"You coming?" Lightning shouted from her room.

"On our way. Let's go Serah."

"Right."

Lightning's room is what you expect from royalty. Large with fancy furnishings and a huge bed. She had suits of armour in her room. Giant statues of heroic look knights held up the roof of her room. Not too far from Lightning's bed was a pipe organ. For the looks of it, Weiss wonders if it's made from gold and silver. Lightning had her closet opened and already picked the blue tunic which has under her arm "I have a red, white, black, yellow, tunic. Which one do you want?" Lightning asked

"White." Weiss said instantly.

Lightning laughs as takes it out the closet, not surprised by her choice "Thought so." the princess went to her drawer and pulled out a yarn, and needle. She sat on her bed, set her own tunic on the bed and began to sew.

"Why don't you ask one of the maids so do that?" Weiss asked.

"Mother said it's good to know how to sew."

"How so?" Weiss wondered.

"It's a useful skill to know on the field. Like fixing a tear made by a Grimm or if you accidentally ripped something and you don't want anyone to find out."

"I see." Weiss made a mental note of that.

Lightning finished patching the pants and gave it to Weiss "Once we got our tunics on. I'll take you to my favourite room in the whole castle. Come one, let's go."

Soon they arrived at Lightning's favourite room. It was a very large with a floor polished, so well that it reflects the surrounding. Two giant suits of armour are placed on each end of the room. One suit of armour resembles the one from the Schnee Museum. Weiss wonders why this is here. Behind them hung tapestries of wolves. Then Weiss and Serah sees why Lightning likes this room so much. On the far end of the room, is three large windows with the grand view of the open sea. The sea is where the Farrons once ruled along time ago, as pirates. That was the only option at the time for Faunus wanting to be free. And where Humans and Faunus are equals.

"This is also a great place to train." Richter said placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. Richter hands Weiss a silver rapier with four four prongs encasing a revolver-like chamber that has six empty slots for raw Dust "Here. It's called Myrtenaster. A weapon I once used long ago."

Weiss' eyes widen "Should I be using such a weapon?!"

Richter smiles "Of course. I have a feeling this sword is for you."


	9. Memories of the Past 1 part 2 Broken Bonds

**Memories of the Past 1 part 2 Broken Bonds**

**Theme of Bodhum: Another Medium from Undertale**

Bodhum can be found off the cost of the Forever Fall forest, it's on an island with two others nearby, they're called Daybreak island and Destiny island. "Wow!" Serah and Weiss said as the airship flew over Bodhum. Seeing it at first, only a high wall sturdy wall with powerful anti-airship cannons. and a large Gothic castle can be seen. Tho it looks like a fortress of evil, once over the wall. A beautiful, peaceful city can be seen. The buildings look they came from the medieval past. However, the latest technology lines the streets and stores. Also, robots that look like knights patrol the streets. It's a perfect mixture of the old and the new. Bodhum is one of few places in the world to have statues of Sparda and his sons.

Dante's statue can be found in the park. He has his Rebellion casually on his shoulder with a smile everyone remembers him having. Surpassing his father in both power and fame, have statues from when he was a teen to adult. They're placed in various spots of the city. Any records of how his adventures ended were lost.

The statue of Vergil standing like a proud king, holding Yamato close to him. It's located at a church, that also serves as the headquarters of the Farron Royal knights. Defenders of Bodhum and its people. Their power rivals that of the Atlas military. Because the Royal Knights have a powerful sense of unity, a few left Atlas to join The Royal Knights and help them protect Bodhum. It helped that that Royal Knights, are lead by someone with a sense of morality. Most soldiers of the Atlas military feel like they're products of SDC, then actual soldiers. From time to time a few knights prey to the Vergil statue as its a memorial to him. Any victory they gain is dedicated to him so his soul in some way find peace.

Next to the Vergil statue is what many believe to be his son, Nero the founder of the Royal Knights. He has Red Queen in his human hand and Yamato in his demon hand. With the statues next to each other, they do look alike. The answer to if Nero is Vergil's son is never found.

Lastly, the statue of Sparda himself can be found in front of Bodum Castle overlooking the city. As if he's keeping a watchful eye. They're many stories about him. From his origins to his death. When he gave up his demon powers, people were not sure if he spent the last of his days as a human or a Faunus.

Most believe he became a human as there's no way a hero like him will die as a Faunus, right? If they only knew. There's a story many don't know about, it's about him and a group of four sisters.

The airship flew over a huge library with a wide variety of books, a book lover would love it there, an opera house that caught Weiss' eye, because it looked more beautiful than the one back Atlas, and finally a nightclub with all of Nero's favourite songs. Weiss then saw giant robotic knights walking the streets. The people weren't scared of them. Due to how shiny and heroic they look. Weiss saw no firearms on the giant knights. Only sword and shield, hammers and spears. The airship landed on the platform (with two of those giant knights waiting for them), and opened. When Lightning walked past, the knights went to one knee and lowered their head. Then suddenly, Lightning posed like an idol "Welcome to Bodhum!" the young Faunus girl said with a bright smile. It could be her imagination, but Weiss could have sworn she heard the knights say under their breath. Cutie.

"Like your new home, Serah?" Claire asked her new daughter. Who she's holding in her arms.

"Yes, mother!" Serah said happily, hugging her mother. During her trip to Bodhum, Serah already loves her new mother, more than her original. Let's just say, she's not that great of a mother.

"Glad you like it." the girls turn to the voice that sounded regal and warm. Weiss was stunned to a someone who looks like a female version of her father, but she was wolf Faunus and wore a perfect copy of Sparda's clothes. Tho is was a bit tattered. Also, this woman had golden-yellow eyes. Weiss saw a certain rapier on the woman's hip that she felt drawn to it. She also notices the woman had tail much like Lightning.

"Who are you?" Serah asked. Even tho this woman looked she fought a tough battle, she still had beauty.

The woman smiled and introduce herself "Richter Farron, I'm your new father."

"But, you're a woman and you have man's name." Weiss said confused.

Richter laughed "Because it will be too confusing to call both of us mother. As for my name, my father wanted a son and was too stubborn to change it. So he raised me like a son." Richter tried hard to not let rage show in her voice and face "He had an outdated view of men and women. Let's just say that way of thinking was the end of him."

Serah nodded "Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to know I have a pretty mother, father and big sister."

Richter smiles at Serah and pats her on the head "Thank you. You're a sweet girl. Tho your not a child of my blood, know I'll love as much you with all my heart."

"Can I ask you something?" Weiss asked Claire

"Sure, Snow Angel."

"How you gave birth to Lightning? Both of you are women."

Richter made a nervous expression. The question of her gender was a touchy subject for Richter. "You be surprised you can do with Dust." that answer made the girls confused. "You learn when you're older." Richter laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject "I heard you're going to train Weiss."

"That's right." Claire places a hand on Richter's bloody cheek "You alright dear? The Grimm did a number on you." with the wounds on Richter's body, Claire is surprised she can still stand.

Richter smiles "I'm fine. We Farrons can take quite the beating. Even when our aura is gone. We have bodies of hard steel and a will of an undying flame."

Claire lowered her head "Even so, you're not invincible. Stop getting yourself hurt all the time. I don't want to lose any more of my teammates. It's my fault Angeal and Vincent are dead." Claire was about to cry when she felt Richter's fingers on her chin. And gently lifted her head. Making her look into her lover's eyes.

"No, it's not, how many times I have to tell you. You only asked them to help Summer on her mission. They knew the risk but went anyways because they want to help a friend. And remember: I promise you I'll always come back."

Richter's kind words brought a smile to Claire's face "Thank you. You always do." Weiss never saw something like this. Never her own parents talk to each other like that. They mostly shouted. So much shouting "Weiss." the sudden sound of Claire's voice made young Weiss jump.

"Y-Yes." Weiss said regaining her composure.

"Relax." Claire said softly "I'm just what to know the fighting style you have."

"I just started to learn to use a rapier."

With that knowledge, Claire now knew how to train Weiss "After we get you in a set of training clothes. You're going to have a friendly sparring match with Lightning. In that one room Lightning likes." Lightning wagged her tail when she heard that. Claire then turned to Lightning "Go easy on her, all right dear? This is just to see where's Weiss' skill level at."

Lightning nodded, her tail still wagging "Okay mother. Can I give her my spare uniform? Me and Weiss are about the same size." she said putting her hand on Weiss' head than on her own.

Claire can help but laugh at this. It was cute "That's nice of you dear, but it's best to patch up the tail hole."

Lightning looks behind her and laughs "Oh, right." sometimes she forgot she has a tail.

Weiss saw Lightning's and Richter's tail and realised something "I notice Richter and Lightning have both tails and ears, unlike the other Faunus. Why is that?"

"It's a trait Lightning and her father's side of the family have. Because of their tails, they can absorb moonlight with their eyes and use that light to transform. That's why they glow when using their Semblance. Unfortunately when Lightning was born, her Semblance was too powerful for her age, so we had to seal it. I had a good friend of mine help me. A dust old Qrow." Weiss appreciated that Claire and Richter answered her questions. Back home, she'll be yelled at, saying she doesn't need to know.

"Because of that, my aura is lower than the usual person. Thankfully, I can take a hit." Lightning chimed in.

Lightning then groaned and covered her face with her hand as her father hugged Claire, and said "Say, Claire, how about a welcome back kiss?" before they can lock lips, Claire stopped her who's blushing from ear to ear.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE GIRLS! OUR DAUGHTER WILL PICK UP ON THIS LATER ON YOU KNOW!" in her time at home, Weiss can tell Claire wasn't angry as she shouted. She sounded more embarrassed. Like that time she caught Winter playing with dolls, even tho she said she's grown past that.

Richter looks at Lightning then at Claire "Will she?"

Claire sighs "Oh, Richter." she then places Serah between Lightning and Weiss "Go on you three. I need to deal with her." right when she said that Lightning leads Weiss and Serah into the castle. Not wanting to see that they are going to do next. She doesn't want nightmares tonight.

"Are they always like that?" Weiss asked.

Lightning sighs. She can hear them kissing with her wolf ears. "All the time. It's embarrassing. Someday I'll be like that with you and Serah when I get older."

"WHAT!?" Weiss wasn't ready for that kind of affectation.

"Really!" Serah is.

"Yeah, that's how we Wolf Faunus are. And you know how canines licks the ones they like?"

"Yeah?"

"We do the same, but kiss instead. So if I kiss you out of no were...that's why."

"Thanks for the warning." Weiss is slightly forward to when they grow up.

The inside of Bodhum castle blew Weiss and Serah away. It looks like there own home but bigger. Blue and white interior. Columns and arches everywhere. There were differences tho, the Schnee family symbol was replaced, with Farron family Symbol. Were the giant suits of armour would've been, was statues of Sparda's demon and human form. Also, everyone in the castle was smiling, talking to each other about their day, or telling jokes. The place had more life and warmth to it. It felt like home. It didn't feel like a prison.

"It's beautiful." Weiss said.

"You're right, Weiss." Serah agreed.

Lightning blushes and rubs the back of her neck. "Thank you. This castle withstood many, many wars. It might be old, but the castle is tough like us Farrons. Come on Weiss, I'll take you my room." on the way, Weiss and Serah saw paintings. They laughed at the silly poses and faces the Farron family did. What Weiss found odd is that the paintings are mostly Lightning and her parents. It weirds her out by how similar this place is to her own. Weiss saw the family painting and was envious. Claire and Richter were hugging Lightning. All three of them with smiles. They are a happy family.

A human maid came out of Lightning's room. Having just finish cleaning it. She saw Lightning and said with a smile "Nice to have you back, Princess."

"PRINCESS?!" both Weiss and Serah said shocked. Lightning is royalty because she's related to Sparda. Some people to this day still worship him as a god and treat all members of his family as royalty. It's the reason way this castle was made. The interior was redesigned by a man named Nicholas, who used the plans for his own home "So sorry for my rudeness!" Weiss and Serah said bowing.

Lightning tightens her fists and clenched her teeth "It's fine." the frustration in her voice, didn't go unnoticed by Weiss and Serah.

The maid realised this and tried to apologise, but Lightning already went to her room. Seeing the girls confusion, thought it best to explain "Due to her royal bloodline, the young miss has a hard time making friends. Hope you two get along with her." the maid looks down sadly "She's so great at everything, that the Princess is lonely." It was then Weiss felt an understanding with Lightning. The Faunus princess may have a happy family, but the weight of her family name is heavy. It something Weiss knows all too well.

"You coming?" Lightning shouted from her room.

"On our way. Let's go Serah."

"Right."

Lightning's room is what you expect from royalty. Large with fancy furnishings and a huge bed. She had suits of armour in her room. Giant statues of heroic look knights held up the roof of her room. Not too far from Lightning's bed was a pipe organ. For the looks of it, Weiss wonders if it's made from gold and silver. Lightning had her closet opened and already picked the blue tunic which has under her arm "I have a red, white, black, yellow, tunic. Which one do you want?" Lightning asked

"White." Weiss said instantly.

Lightning laughs as takes it out the closet, not surprised by her choice "Thought so." the princess went to her drawer and pulled out a yarn, and needle. She sat on her bed, set her own tunic on the bed and began to sew.

"Why don't you ask one of the maids so do that?" Weiss asked.

"Mother said it's good to know how to sew."

"How so?" Weiss wondered.

"It's a useful skill to know on the field. Like fixing a tear made by a Grimm or if you accidentally ripped something and you don't want anyone to find out."

"I see." Weiss made a mental note of that.

Lightning finished patching the pants and gave it to Weiss "Once we got our tunics on. I'll take you to my favourite room in the whole castle. Come one, let's go."

Soon they arrived at Lightning's favourite room. It was a very large with a floor polished, so well that it reflects the surrounding. Two giant suits of armour are placed on each end of the room. One suit of armour resembles the one from the Schnee Museum. Weiss wonders why this is here. Behind them hung tapestries of wolves. Then Weiss and Serah sees why Lightning likes this room so much. On the far end of the room, is three large windows with the grand view of the open sea. The sea is where the Farrons once ruled along time ago, as pirates. That was the only option at the time for Faunus wanting to be free. And where Humans and Faunus are equals.

"This is also a great place to train." Richter said placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. Richter hands Weiss a silver rapier with four four prongs encasing a revolver-like chamber that has six empty slots for raw Dust "Here. It's called Myrtenaster. A weapon I once used long ago."

Weiss' eyes widen "Should I be using such a weapon?!"

Richter smiles "Of course. I have a feeling this sword is for you."

Weiss smiled brightly "I'll do my best to master Myrtenaster!"

"I know you can." Richter hugged Weiss. Who didn't expect it but returned the hug. "Give it your best, alright?"

"I will!" Weiss promised.

Feeling a hand on shoulder turned to see Claire. "It's time for sparring match you two."

With a nod, both girls walked to the middle of the room. Weiss stood in front of the silver knight stood and Lightning stood in front of the black knight. The two bow to each other and went into a fight stance. Wasting no time the two charged at each other. Both of Lightning's parents were impressed by, Weiss' speed and accuracy. With time, she could be a very graceful fighter. However, Claire sees the flaws in Weiss' fight style. She's too stiff, her moves didn't flow one into another. Wearing herself out by putting too much strength in her strikes. Also, Weiss is getting easily frustrated by Lightning blocking and parrying everything.

Richter noticed the improvements in her daughter's fighting style. Like using Yamato's sheath to block and parry, not just the blade. She's glad to see Lightning not attack heavy, but from the look in her eyes, that won't last long. But that may work to Lightning's advantage.

Weiss did one more thrust attack, but Lightning was waiting for this, and knock Myrtenaster out of her hands with a two-handed rising slash. Her blade pulsing with her aura. The silver rapier spun high in the air then land right behind her. "Not bad." Lightning said sheathing her sword. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Just a heads up: my mother may be nice now, but when training, that's a whole other story. The last time I trained with mother, I was sore for a whole week. Or was it a month?" that made Weiss very nervous. But it will be worth, it if she can be on Lightning's level.

Feeling a tug on her pants looked down to see Serah "Lightning, now that we're sisters. I should give you a nickname!"

Lightning smiled "A nickname? Okay."

Serah was overjoyed to hear this and hugged her tight "You're the best! Mmm.. What should it be..."

"Now, now, don't think too hard." Lightning teased, poking her forehead with two fingers.

"Hey! Oh!? I know!?"

"What?"

"Light!" Serah said proudly.

"All right, Light it is."

"Can I call you Light?" Weiss asked meekly.

"Sure!" Lightning then pulls Weiss in a surprising hug.

This sight of the girls getting along made both Claire and Richter happy. "After we tune up your skills with a rapier. I'll have Lightning and you go through the canals. There a few Grimm down there, but not to worry, there no strong ones as me, and the other knights have taken out a good number of them out." Claire said. "Also we will be giving you armour for protection."

"What you want us to do their mother?" Weiss asked.

"Simple. Just kill any Grimm you come across." Claire turned her attention to the young wolf girl "Lightning, while I teach Weiss, you will go the library. Raven is there waiting for with another lesson." there was a distinct sound of anger in her voice when saying Raven's name.

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"My personal trainer. She's teaching me how to fight with Yamato. And she is brutal." the young Faunus turned and left. Not looking forward to Raven's lesson. The things she teaches is what no child should never learn. Like today's lesson, which is to destroy a settlement.

"Ready to begin dear?"

"Yes, mother." Weiss said happily.

Richter picked his new daughter up high in the air and asked "While they're doing that, how about I give you a tour of your new home. And why don't we look for armour for Lightning and Weiss to use."

"Okay!"

Claire's happy expression became strict "Before we start, I noticed something in your fight Lightning, you put too much thought in your moves. Those thoughts actually slow you down. The moves you learn should be memorised by your body, not your mind. It should come to you naturally. Remember this, it's what I always tell Lightning: Clear your mind, move on instinct." thus Weiss' training began and Lightning wasn't kidding. She going to be sore for a month. But the things Claire taught her was mind opening.

As they trained, outside the castle, in a spot most vulnerable spot, Lightning was surrounded by flames, destruction and death that she brought from her own hands. _"They're just bandits._ _This is for mother and father._ _For the people of_ _Bodhum!_ _I HAVE to do this!_ _"_ Lightning said to herself in her mind, as she cut them down and burn their homes to the ground with Fire Dust. But she was not alone in this. Raven had made her wear a white hood cloak she "found". It's to teach Lightning how to not make unnecessary movements in battle. Lightning panted heavily, as the whole ordeal tired her out. She used Yamato to keep herself up.

"Excellent work my apprentice." Raven said clapping. Lightning shot her a glare, but she just ignored it. "Their inability to stop a child like you proved how weak they are." Raven took off her mask and showed her sinister smile. "Giving your family lineage, and my help, something like this is child's play. For a demon like you."

Weiss collapsed, completely worn out from the train with Claire. This explains why Lightning was so strong. "You improved Weiss. I'm proud of you." those words from Claire filled Weiss' heart with joy.

"Thank you. You're a great teacher." Weiss panted. Wiping the sweat from her brow.

"And You were a great student."

"I heard the Farrons were pirates years ago."

"Yes, as a member of your family."

Weiss sighed "I know. I was named after her."

"And did you know that our pirate ancestor and yours were Captain and First Mate. You would better know them as Sea Wolf and White Hair."

Weiss nodded "Those two were the most famous and deadest pirates in history. After a successful career, they turned on each other. Fighting on their ship called The Freedom, which sank with them on it due to their battle. Both died in the process. Nobody knows who won."

Claire fears the same will happen to Lightning and Weiss.

Hearing doors opening, Weiss turn to see Raven and Lightning (who's still wearing the cloak) entering the room "Welcome-" her greeting was cut off when she saw how injured Lightning was. If not more so than Richter was. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Weiss rushed to her side. She put Lightning's arm over her shoulder and gently walked her to Claire.

"Training." Lightning said with a weak smile.

Claire is very unhappy to see her daughter like this. And she looks to the one responsible for Lightning's condition. But like with Lightning, Raven ignored it. "It's part of the agreement, Claire. And besides..." Raven puts a hand on Lightning's shoulder who winces in pain, but tries her best to not show it. "We took care of a problem, that you and your King were too busy to solve."

"What agreement?" Weiss asked.

Claire gave Weiss an apologetic glance and used her Aura to heal Lightning. "Please you two, go to the canals. I have a few words with Raven" When Claire said her name, her tone was very menacing, and she began to let out a low, deep growl. Weiss knew that you should NEVER mess with a Faunus mother's child. So to not get in her way, she and Lightning left. As they did, heard the loud clashing of swords. Never mess with a mother's pup. Raven knew this, but she'll dance with death if she can get a powerful apprentice.

Just before the entrance to the canals, Serah and Richter (who changed clothes and wore a garb and crown of a king.) were waiting for them. Close by is the armour Lightning and Weiss is to wear. To their surprise a pair of tall knight armour. They stood six feet in height. White metal-like plates covered a black body suit. On the shoulders were large pauldrons with vertical plates. Around the hips is skirt armour with bits of cloth. Blue in colour. Finally, the helmets were in a shape of a wolf head. The back eye holes gave it an eerie look. Weiss wondered how kids like them wear adult size armour. "This is Wolf Knight Armour. Only the elite members of the Royal Knights. Put it on will make you stronger and faster." Richter explained. "No need to worry about the size, the inside of armour was adjusted so it can fit you two like a glove." the King of Bodhum said.

Lightning placed her sword in the armour's hand then walked behind it and place her hand on its back. The armour opened and Lightning climbed in. The plates moved back into place and made the cloak into a cape. Once the armour closed, the eyes of the helmet lit up blue. "I never get tired wearing this." Lightning said checking herself out. Weiss noticed the robotic tone Lightning's voice had. Seeing Lightning moving just fine in the armour. Went inside of it too. Not before slipping the sword in a small ring on the hip. Weiss realised to was comfy and warm in the Wolf Knight Armour.

The heads-up display showed Weiss Dust power levels and Aura levels. Also the condition on the armour itself. Similar to Lightning, the eyes lit up blue. But in a lighter shade.

Richter opened the door to canals. The girls went in, tho Weiss was hesitant. "You're stronger now." Lightning encouraged Weiss, knowing she still fears the Grimm. She placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You can do this!" she said locking eyes with Weiss. Seeing the white-haired girl gaining some confidence, the two girls in.

Going through the canals was no problem for Lightning and Weiss. Thanks to their training the Grimm stood no chance. Also to the Wolf Knight Armour for its protection and the extra power it gave them. Weiss did saw Lightning moving a bit sluggish. It must be the soreness from training with Raven. Her wounds are healed, but muscles and joints are still in pain. Calling it quits the girls got out of the armour and sat by the wall.

"Mother trained you well."

"Say Light, where are the other members of your family? I only see you, Richter and mother. Do they live someplace else?"

"They're dead. Me and Father killed them."

"WHAT?! Why would you do that to your own family?!"

"The Farrons had grown proud and arrogant. They hated your family with a passion and planned to set out an all out attack on them. Father tried to talk some sense in them. Not wanting innocent people to get caught in the crossfire. That didn't work as they're too stuck in their old ways. With no options left, we had no choice."

"Don't you care them?"

"No. If you only knew how horrible they treated father. If it wasn't for mother, their team and friends, she would've ended up like them." Lightning leans in closer to Weiss "Did you know the Farron family was the most hated amongst the other Wolf Faunus families."

"What?!" Weiss said shocked.

"Like the Beowolves. My family were an insult to all wolves. The other wolf Faunus families did warn them the path they walked will be the end for them. And it did, me and father made sure of that. If you're wondering how we did it, my father asked a strong tribe to help us. But came with a price." Lightning stops and sighs. "In exchange for their help, the leader wanted me to join their tribe. That was the woman is was training me."

"You don't like the tribe, do you?"

Lightning shook her head "The rules of the tribe are; The weak die. The strong live." Lightning laughs and rubs the back her head "Enough with the gloomy stuff lets get some food." Lightning gets up and holds out her arm. Weiss blushes when her tummy growled. She smiled and grabbed Lightning's hand.

"Thanks, Light."

"You're welcome, sister." a thought came to her "Say, want to go my amusement park?"

"You have an amusement park?! Not even I have one."

"They build it on my fifth birthday. It was a time when they spoiled me a lot."

Weiss smiled mischievously. "They still do, right cute little-spoiled girl?"

"W-Who told you that?!" Lightning said shocked, her face bright red.

"Your mother of course."

"Mother." Lightning groaned.

Right after they had their meal, Weiss and Serah was taken to Lightning's amusement park. Ironically called Lightning World. The park is located at the heart of the kingdom. The most embarrassing part of the park was the statue of herself wearing a typical princess outfit. In a very girly pose and a bright smile. It's not the smile that bothered her, it was the clothes and the pose. But that didn't stop the Farron family giving Weiss the best time of her life.

3 years later. Lightning became very close with her step-sister and the bond with Weiss grew as well. Talk to each other with an encoded radio. Helping each other with personal problems. She lost count of how many times, she heard Weiss cry. Lightning even got to know Winter. Often talking about their little sisters. The things Weiss had to go through angered Lightning. The bond they shared was broken by Weiss' paranoid and controlling father. Telling her that the Farrons are with the White Fang. And few mouths later Serah was lost and her arm.

Lightning looks at her amulet with L & S forever on it and her new robotic arm. Made from the finest scientists in the kingdom. It's not powered by Dust, but by her very blood. It has nanomachines that allow the arm to grow with her. Lightning's wearing a white hooded cloak. Serah often said it looks good on her. Due to that event, her attitude had changed for the worse. Her heart blackening.

"Are you alright dear?" Claire said. Worried about her daughter. Who's sitting on her bed.

"I was too weak to protect her."

Richter placed a hand on Lightning's head. "You did all you could dear. It's not your fault."

Lightning then slammed her metal fit on the mattress. "But it is! If wasn't for this seal. I would've saved Serah! And I wouldn't lose my arm. I need more power."

The King and Queen were deeply disturbed by those four last words. "Power isn't everything, Lightning. They are things more important that power. Remember that okay?"

Lightning nods.

"Gets some sleep, dear." Richter said with a loving voice.

"Know that no matter what you'll become-" Richter and Claire then spoke at the same time "We'll love you no matter what."

Suddenly, Lightning falls into a very deep sleep. Because of her parents' magic. When she wakes up, finds herself standing in very large stained glass platform that has different shades of blue. With an image of herself sitting in the middle, facing the left side. Her image had closed eyes with her Yamato her hand. The edge was decorated with her personal symbol. On the back round was her home. Looking around, Lightning can only see darkness.

"This is the deep depths of your heart." a voice said from all directions.

"Lady Etro, is that you?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Yamato then appears in front of her. Hesitantly, Lightning grabbed the floating katana. "Annihilate what threatens to destroy you." Grimm then started to manifest from the floor. Lightning growled as they were beowolves. Lightning wasted no time cutting them to bits. She notices they were not the real thing. As they went down with ease.

The place then shook and can hear what sounds like screams of men and woman, gunfire, metal being twisted. Her nose then picked up the scent of blood and fire. Suddenly fire ignites around the place. To her surprise, it didn't burn her, but the place changed to her home. To her horror, it was under siege. An all out war lay before the young Faunus' eyes.

"The Schnee family had always fear and hated your kind. Using ANY excuse to make you the monster, to make you the villain!" Lightning can hear the anger in Etro's voice. "Only the foolish believe that suffering is just wages for being different." right as she said that, Lightning felt sleepy again.

Droplets of water hit her face, flutter her eyes opened. Noticing she was on a chair of some sort. Lightning realised she was sitting on her father's throne. It had a distinct smell. But, there was something very off about it.

Her blurry vision faded. What she saw will forever burn in her mind and haunt her dreams. "Mother...Father?" Lightning stumbled off the throne then staggered towards to her parents, who lay motionless. Covered in wounds. Looking around, saw a great number of dead knights and soldiers littering destroyed throne room. Tapestries ripped, beautiful paintings burnt, columns smashed with a few left standing. The roof had a large hole in it. Letting the moonlight and rain run through.

Lightning fell to her knees "Why?" she asked, tears running down her face.

A video recording on of the soldiers suddenly, on it showed Weiss' father telling them it was thanks to Weiss, that they were able to find weak points in the castle. One soldier asked if he was the one responsible for taking Serah. He said yes. Lightning remembers Etro's words and vows revenge on the Schnees.

Suddenly, Lightning woke up by a high voltage shock. Finding herself in some kind of glass container, filled with a strange liquid. The young wolf Faunus began to choke on it and the liquid. In a panic, Lightning began to pound on the glass. Desperately trying to get free and not drown to death. Thankfully, the glass started to crack and gave way to the pressure inside the container. Lightning fell out, coughing out the liquid and gasped for air as she did.

"The test subject awakes." she look up to what sound like a middle age man, but her vision is blurry. From his scent, she can tell his human. Lightning tried to stand up but stumbled and fell back down. Feeling strange.

"What...you did you to me?!" she growled.

"You were bathed in Liquid Dust. And I must say it had an interesting effect on you. You broke through the bullet-proof glass like it was nothing. But you did have help from that robotic arm of yours. That said; the Liquid Dust had an interesting effect on it too." hearing this, Lightning looked at her prosthetic arm. It was then her vision became clear and saw glowing blue veins on her black metal arm.

Just then a man with a large muscular build in a black coat appeared from a portal of darkness. He lifted his hand and electrocuted the people in front of her. Knocking them out. The man turned to Lightning, handed Yamato back to her and said. "Welcome to the Organization. Vengeance will be ours."


	10. The unison of Darkness pt1

**L**

Lightning walks through the Realm of Darkness with a Keyblade in hand. She wore a long black hooded coat, a pair of matching gloves, pants and boots. The coat had holes in it for her ears and tail. She's here in this world because she was to rescue a Keyblade Master named Aqua. Who's been trapped in this world for years. Why was Lightning chosen for this task? It's because the way into the Realm of Darkness is with Darkness. A power Lightning has used since she was eleven. Now with the age of seventeen, she has mastered it. Maybe that's why when Xehanort was struck down by Sora and his friends. The ancient Keyblade when to her. But Xehanort is a clever old man.

A strange orb of light popped out the Keyblade before Lightning realize what it is. The orb shot right to her chest. She clenched her chest, feeling a sharp pain. Darkness flows out of her body, but it wasn't her own. Pain then shot through her body, causing her to fall to her knees. As she cried out in anguish, her voice echoing in the dark cavern. Xehanort's voice rang in her head "You'll be my instrument for my revenge. Forget about Aqua and go back to Remnant. Use my Keyblade to KILL SORA!"

Lightning's turned white and she skin when dark. But they suddenly changed back. Despite the overwhelmed pain, the Faunus stood up "I refuse!" she declared.

"What?!" Xehanort said with shock.

"You business with Sora means nothing to me! The revenge I'm serving is my own!" Lightning said with a smug grin. To Xehanort's shock, her darkness is pushing his out.

"That's amusing, but I waited too long for my plans to come to fruition!" Xehanort growled. Lightning screamed even louder as Xehanort's heart began to crush Lightning's. Wanted to replace it with his. But Lightning's heart won't go down so easily.

"Face the facts old man, you lost! This is MY Keyblade now! Now get out of my HEART!" Lightning yelled and slowly Xehanort's heart was getting pushed out of her.

"Impossible!" Xehanort gasped. He was taken back by how powerful her desire for revenge for the Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang is.

"It will take more than head games to stop me! You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing I will always keep...MY PRIDE!" with a loud roar, Lightning's darkness burst out like water out of a destroyed dam. The invading heart was not only thrown out, and was destroyed. "And stay out." Lightning said as she fell to the ground in total exhaustion.

Suddenly, she felt someone using a Cure spell on her. Opening her eyes saw it was none other than Aqua "You alright? What happened?" she asked with a concern.

"Xehanort." Lightning said simply. Getting herself up. "He hides a piece of his heart in this Keyblade and tried to control me. But I show him the door."

"So that explains it and that was amazing! Darkness pushing against Darkness. I never thought I'll see the day. Can you tell me your name?" Aqua asked helping Lightning on her feet.

"Lightning Farron and I'm here to get you out." the Wolf Faunus introduced herself. Brushing some dirt of her coat.

"Really!" Aqua said with sheer happiness, then Husky Dog Faunus hugged the Wolf Faunus "Oh thank you!"

"Alright, your welcome now let's get out of here." Lightning said blushing. She pushed Aqua off, reach behind her and pulled out an extra black coat. "Put this one. It will protect you from the darkness of this place."

"Thank you." Aqua said and quickly put it on. To her surprise, her clothes changed. She now wore pants with knee-high boots. Her fingerless gloves turned into black gloves. She noticed much like Lighting's coat, it had slightly pointed shoulders and narrow sleeves. With the black coat now on. The darkness the was pushing against her for so long vanished. It was like a weight lifted from her shoulders. Aqua couldn't admire her new coat for long as a swarm of small Grimm formed together like a huge snake.

"Never seen them do that." Lightning said get in her fighting stance.

"The Grimm in the here do." Aqua informed. Calling her Master's Defender Keyblade. She got it after her master was killed. By none other than Terra, who was trick into doing it. As they stood side by side, their Keyblades began to react to no another. They felt stronger. The reason why can be saved for later. As the swarm rushed at the two canine Faunus. "I fought this before and the head is the weak point!"

"Got it!" Lightning nodded then jumped up high in the air, turned her Keyblade into a greave and used her Star Fall kick attack. Once it hit the ground hard, Aqua fire a powerful Ice Barrage spell. Reverting Keyblade back to its normal form, slashed down with an electrical strike. The swarm dispersed and tried to reformed around Lightning and Aqua. With the power of Darkness and Light combined they stuck back. Once hit by the attack, it let out a dreadful screech. Both Faunus wasn't done and fired projectiles of Darkness and Light. This caused the Grimm swarm to flee. So it would seem. From the darkness, itself, larger Grimm joins the swarm.

Cause it to increase in size. The dark and light Keyblade wielders combined magic and formed a barrier. Protecting them from the sworn. Lightning threw a Summoned Gunblade grabbed Aqua and teleport them out. With a safe distance away Lightning began to form a plan "Let's hit with long range attacks." she said in a commanding voice "Close range is too risky. Also, we need to keep close. I have a feel they want to keep you here." Aqua nodded at Lightning's strategy. Pointing their Keyblades to the swarm and shot fire, ice and lightning magic.

The swarm dug in the ground then shot up from where pink and blue haired Faunus are. They did their best to avoid this. Using her wolf instincts to wait for the right moment. Once she saw it, leap on the orb of Grimm. With a strong two-handed swing, knock the orb to Aqua. She knew what to do to and created chains of light to bind the Grimm. Lightning used her Summoned Gunblades pin them down. Aqua rushed to Lightning side. Rising their Keyblades in the air, conjured a giant orb of Light and Darkness. Once it's ready, threw it at the Grimm.

Lightning and Aqua thought victory was theirs when the Grimm melted. But it was proven false when the ground was temporarily cover darkness. The dark sky changed to an eerie red. Out from the ground was a pulsing red orb of Grimm. Other Grimm swarmed around it, creating a Grimm tornado. It shot out other orbs of Grimm at the girls. They slashed and moved out of the way. It was a distraction as the girls were suddenly launched high in the air. Hitting them with claws, and teeth. Managing to rip their coats. The two quickly recover and Aqua cast a healing spell on the both of them.

"Once that orb show up again we need to it hit with everything we got!" Lightning ordered.

"Got it!" Aqua nodded.

Holding Aqua again, Lightning shot a baggage of Summoned Gunblades at the ground. The Grimm block them, except one. Realizing one made it through teleport to where the magical Gunblade was.

Then the tornado of Grimm threw the other Grimm it had at them like a stream. Doing this left the core of the tornado exposed. "Now's our chance!" Lightning shouted. Using every bit of magic they have fired from their Keyblades a beam of lightning and ice. It tore through the Grimm and vaporised the orb. This time it was truly dead as the sky became normal.

Lightning and Aqua dismissed their Keyblades. Aqua collapsed, worn out from the battle, but was stunned to see Lightning still standing. "We need to head for the Dark Margin. It's the edge of this world and our way out. Also, we can rest there. I heard there's no Grimm there." Lightning said holding out her hand.

"Sounds good." Aqua smiled, accepting her hand, but had no strength to walk on her own. So Lightning carrying Aqua arms like a princess. This made the blue-haired Faunus blush ear-to-ear "You know, I never knew Darkness and Light together can hurt the Grimm so well." Aqua said.

"Because everyone is so afraid of the dark they never tried it." Lightning laughed.

"We make a great team." Aqua said cheerfully.

Lightning smiled "If we ever go to one of those Academies, I want you to be my partner."

"Me too." Aqua lens in and kiss Lightning's cheek.

"W-W-What was that for?!" Lightning stammered.

"For being my knight in shining armour." Aqua laughed. Resting her head on Lightning's shoulder.

"Right what ever left let keep moving!" Lightning grumbled. Blushing from ear to ear.

"You're cute when your blushing." Aqua teased. Poking Lightning's cheek.

"Shut up!" Lightning grumbled.

Aqua laughed again then fell asleep. Something she hasn't done since the first time she got to the Realm of Darkness. Lightning grew respect for Aqua. She survived in this place for so long. If Aqua hadn't been trapped in this world, she would be Winter's age. Lightning can sense cracks of Darkness in her heart.

She was proven right when Aqua mumbled "My phantom tried to destroy me. Three times."

It wasn't long to each their detestation. It was Lightning's first time here. So seeing the clam beach was odd to her. The only thing reminding her she's in the Realm of Darkness was the blue pulsing veins on the rocks. Finding a good spot and set Aqua on a rock. "Thanks." Aqua said, finally waking up.

"Before we go back, they're a few things you need to know." Lightning said solemnly.

"Please do, I've been here for so long. So I don't know what happened out there." Aqua said, preparing for the worst.

"As you can tell." Lightning began and raised her hand then summoned her Keyblade "The old who put you here is stuck down by Sora Leonhart. He also saved your friends."

"Thank goodness! I should give my thanks to him." Aqua was happy to hear this but noticed the look on Lightning's face. "Did something happened?" she hesitantly asked.

"The Keyblade War." Lightning said with a grim tone.

"What?!" Aqua was shocked and devastated to hear this.

"Tensions between the Unions is high. All want the light for themselves. The light has made them greedy." darkness seep out of Lightning, her eyes lit bright red "But Darkness is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins." Lightning smiled.

"That's not true! Light always win." Aqua snapped.

**Play The Key from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep**

Lightning laughs "Does it now? You know the God of Darkness placed three gifts in darkness. Concealment the first gift. To hide our true intentions from others. Darkness protects us from what we dare not want to know. The light shares in this gift. Where do you think the phrase; blinded by light came from? But I reject this gift." Lightning placed a hand on her heart and a black and blue aura ignited around her like a raging flame "I don't hide who and what I am! I am Lightning Farron! A daughter of Sparda! THIS IS WHO I AM!" Lightning growled when saying that last part.

"What are other gifts?" Aqua asked. Both frighten and curious to know.

Lightning stopped growling and resumed. "The second is a comforting illusion. From a harsh day, we turn to gentle dreams that night gives use. Sadly the night is temporary. Or so you all thought. Day is temporary. The last gift, the forgotten gift is the light itself."

It was Aqua's turn to growl "That's not true! Darkness can't create light!" Aqua was then stunned to see the darkness around Lightning turn into light. But her eyes remain glowing red. "H-How?!"

Lightning chuckled "Day is defined by night. Stars are defined by the blackness of space that surrounds it. Darkness helps the light shine. There can't Light without the Darkness. As Darkness IS the Light. Now..." Lightning held out her hand and the Door to Light opened. "Let's get ready for war."

**A**

Aqua stands with her fellow Keyblade wielders wearing her armour (her master's armour) just like the others. Those who didn't receive their armour was given one that had their Union's mark. All the Unions were gathering at Bodhum's city square. As it had giant statues of Dante and Vergil clashing swords. A perfect place for the Keyblade War to start. Aqua remember coming to Bodhum years ago. But the warm, happy atmosphere Aqua recalls this city having, was now a heavy, tense one. Aqua and many others, were caught by surprise to see Master Ava arriving with her Union.

She was strongly against the war. Doing all within her power to stop the war. Even made her own organisation called The Dandelions. Now that she and they here, Ava must have realized, all her efforts are in vain. Aqua and the others couldn't think the reason for this battle. They didn't have a time. She stood still as the other Keyblade wielders raised their blades, and let out a loud battle cry. Then charged. The enemy was not the Grimm they fought before. But, friends and family. Bodhum once again became a battleground.

It wasn't long for lifeless, colourless Keyblades to fall like rain and the hearts of their wielders float the sky. To Kingdom Hearts. "I'm so sorry." Aqua said with guilt. With part of her helmet destroyed, the rain mix with her tears. Aqua didn't how long she's been fighting, or how many she struck down but it looks like the battle has no end. What bothers her is the guilt she was feeling is fading. She tried to reason with them. But the feel on deaf ears. Soon Aqua used her words less and her Keyblade more. Tiredness finally sets in and Aqua fell to her knees, keeping herself up with her Master's Defender Keyblade. "I can't fall here!" Aqua panted "I want to know who's my family is." hearing someone approach her, looked up to see Master Aced.

"You!" the bear-masked man said pointing his Keyblade at her, "I told you before you don't belong here!"

The Husky Faunus growled and picked herself up "I am SICK and tired of you saying that to me!" unknowingly, darkness begins to flow out of her as she took up her stance. And the Semblance she tried so hard to get. Activated without her knowing. She just only needs to look behind her to see it, but all of Aqua's attention is on her foe. Who made her life miserable. Always looked down on her. Always saying she's weak. Because she uses magic.

Aced smiled "It's about time the weak mage becomes a warrior."

Aqua lunged forward with the aid of her Semblance. Aced blocked her attack easily. He pushed her back and was about to strike. It was then Aqua's Semblance activated again, this time from below and like before, Aqua was too tired to notice. Thanks to this, Aqua was able to react fast enough to dodge Aced's attack. Aqua then fired a blizzard spell at point blank range.

However, it did little to damage him "Splendid! You are strong! Eraqus taught you well. Too bad he's not here to see it." he swung his Keyblade and hit Aqua right in the stomach. Knocking the wind out of her. Aced slowly walked up to Aqua, who's gasping for air "That's why you must die here. You'll just be a threat later on." he was going to deal the finishing blow but Master Ira blocked it and saved Aqua. "Iraaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aced growled.

"We end this." Ira said simply. The two Foretellers then jump high in the air, having their battle elsewhere. Aqua took this time to recover. This was the first time she had a chance to rest in a long while. It was one battle after another. That's how war is, you fight and fight until your side won, or you die. Just then, she heard something crash behind her. Turning she saw it was a Keyblade wielder in Master Xehanort's old armour. With an addition of a white cape. Tho it looks just as damaged as hers. The person weakly got up, then fell to the ground passing out. Half of the faceplate broken, allowing Aqua to see their face.

It was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. Aqua knew who she is. The demon known as Lightning Farron. The one who saved her from the Realm of Darkness. And wielder of a Xehanort's Keyblade. The one who Lightning was fighting slowly approached them.

"Master Invi!" Aqua said happily. She hasn't seen her since the beginning of the war.

"Luxu trained you well. I wasn't sure he was able to. Considering the short time since you received your Keyblade." Invi said to the passed out Lightning then went over to Aqua and removed her mask. The face she saw shocked Aqua to her very core. "I so sorry for everything." she leans in and whispered Aqua the truth about who is her family.

"No!" Aqua's voice shook in horror "That can't be true!"

Invi stood up "Live long." she said sadly and made her way out of the battlefield.

"Don't go!" Aqua pleaded, but Invi turned to look at her one more time. With tears in her eyes then continued on her way. As Aqua gathered her thoughts, another Foreteller approached them, Master Gula.

"Did you know?! DID YOU ALL KNOW!?" Aqua demanded, slamming her fist on the ground as darkness grew thicker around her.

"Yes." then with blinding speed attacked Aqua. She quickly defended herself and Gula's attack was blocked. Not by Aqua's Keyblade, but something else.

"So it's true." Aqua said. Accepting the truth in front of her. "I'm a..." she couldn't say the rest.

"I'm done here." Gula said dismissing his Keyblade

"What!?" Aqua said surprised.

"Stopping thing from getting messy is not my style. See you around." Gula said then jumped in air and not soon after, more Keyblades fell and the sounds of battle slowly began to fade. In the distance, she can see Master Ira approaching.

Knowing Aqua can hear him from here he stood said "You have really grown. It's a shame to lose Keyblade wielder like yourself." his advance was suddenly stopped by Aced. Who landed right in front of Ira.

"Our battle isn't finished yet!" Aced shouted.

"You!" Ira growled.

"Once this war is over, I'll remake this world and rule it as king!" Aced declared.

"It's because of you the harmony is broken!" Ira said with both anger and betrayal in his voice. The two clash again and resumed their battle. It was Aqua's turn to pass out. Aqua then awoke to see Ava nursing Lightning to health. From what Aqua can tell, Ava gave Lightning an order. Lightning got up and left, leaving Ava to Aqua.

"Master Ava, why? Why are you here? Aren't you the one trying to stop this?" Ava didn't answer her and summoned her Keyblade. Taking her fighting stance.

"What are-" before Aqua can finish, Ava, cuts her off.

"Stand and fight Aqua!"

"What happen-"

"I said FIGHT!" Ava then split herself into clones and all attacked Aqua at once. They knock her in the air then smashed her back into the ground. Damaging her armour more and broke her Aura. Causing her to bleed. Unable to keep going, Ava stopped "There are secrets that no one should ever know. You know this, right?" Aqua nodded weakly. She began to understand why Ava is like this. Before Ava left, she called Aqua by her real last name.

Hearing someone call her that anger her greatly. This rage ignited the darkness within. She didn't feel it during her fight with Aced and Gula. This time she can. Finally accepting the truth of Light and Darkness.

**Aqua's theme-I'm My Own Master Now (acoustic intro) from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance**

Aqua can feel it empower her. Using this power, she stood back up. Standing in front of was Lightning. Who looked just as injured as her. "I'm the one who going to kill the Schnees!" Aqua declared.

"Oh? By who's orders?" Lightning said with a mocking smile.

"I'm done taking orders!" Aqua tighten her grip on her Keyblade "I'm my own master now!" with her declaration, darkness burst out of Aqua. Lightning smiled then cracked her neck, and just like with Aqua, darkness burst out of her. The dark Keyblade wielders clashed, sending a wave of darkness. With no Aura and very little magic left, they just used their swordsmanship. It was an equal battle. Even tho she was very exhausted, Aqua used the darkness to keep going. None left any opening as only one hit can finish them.

But Aqua intends to survive. She needs to make the Schnee family pay. For they're are the reason for all of her pain. The source of her sadness. The source of this darkness.

Aqua was surprised by Lightning's swordsmanship but is expected having fought side-by-side before and that she's a descendant of Sparda. Defeating her will not be easy. It didn't help that Lightning fought Weiss for a long time, so she knows how to fight someone who's using fencing. A style Aqua uses. But that will not stop her. From the way Lightning and Aqua moved, it appeared they're dancing. Exhaustion hit again and their vision began to blur. It became apparent that neither one can win.

The tired Aqua was taken back when Lightning offered her hand and said "Join me."

"What?" Aqua was stunned by this. She didn't see this coming.

"You and I both want the Schnee family dead. They wronged me too. Look around you, this is was my home. I buried parents here." Aqua was so caught up in the war that she forgot where she is. She remembered Bodhum was destroyed because it was believed to be the White Fang's main base. But it was the Schnee Dust Company that said that.

Aqua held her head and laughed "I can't believe fell for it. You're not a mindless monster. You just want revenge of what they did."

Lightning nodded. "I do. Because everyone is so blinded by light that they can't see the reason for what I do."

"I'm not blind Lightning. Not anymore." Aqua looks at her hand and sees darkness flowing out of it "The Foretellers keep telling me the power of darkness will destroy me. That it will make me weak. But that's not true, is it?" Aqua asked.

"No, the truth is, darkness makes us Faunus strong. Only we can use it without it consuming us. Like it did with so many humans." Aqua looked at herself and didn't felt the darkness eating away at her. What Lightning was saying is true. The scent of her friends hit her nose. Turning to it, saw them with a look of horror.

"Aqua!" Terra shouted, "I can't believe you have fallen into the darkness."

"I thought you were better than that!" Ven added. Aqua took out her Wayfinder her show it to her friends. Then with no second thought, crushed it.

"I'm acting like how my real family did. Because I am a Schnee." Aqua said coldly. To prove she's not lying, raised her Keyblade horizontally and using the last of her magic to summoned a Glyph. "I walk the path of vengeance with Lightning now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another two-parter. It was getting very long and I'm having trouble with Yuna's and Tifa's backstory and need more time to make them good. I don't want to delay this chapter, so I split it into two. Also, trouble in coming up with a team costume dynamic. I was thinking making costumes off anime villainess but can find the right one for Yuna. So, I'm thinking of going to DC villains but a female version. The first one I'm thinking is for Lightning. Her is going to based on Regime Superman with a hint of Flashpoint Wonderwoman. The movie, not the comic. Like the movie design better. Calling it Equilibrium. Yes, I'm redesigning it.


	11. The unison of Darkness pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important for you all to know that the Final Fantasy and Kingdom characters are not going to be like in the games. They might be the nicest, noble person in their game, but in this story, they're rotten to the core. Or, their gender will be different.

**Y**

Yuna Belladonna. She's not truly related to the Belladonna family because she was adopted. She' s a Brown Bear Faunus. Her family was killed by a group of bandits who enjoyed killing Faunus. Thankfully, Ghira brought them to justice. Blake was nervous around Yuna do to her being a Bear Faunus. She met a few Bear Faunus that left a poor impression. But as they grew up together, Blake relaxed and accepted Yuna as a sister. She did have a brother named Zack, but having a sister is nice. It helped that Yuna shares Blake's love of books and fish. The Belladonna family was there for the Bear Faunus when she found love in a human boy named Tidus.

Her family accepted him as thanks to him, Yuna became more outgoing and less shy. There was an incident where her left eye was cut out. By a member of the White Fang who was upset at Ghira for stepping down as the leader. They trusted him and he let them down. Tidus with no hesitation offered his own eye to replace the one Yuna lost. So Yuna had a green eye and a blue eye. The eye felt a bit strange but go use to it as time passes.

All was well until the relationship between Yuna and Tidus began to falter. It all began with a boat trip. Leaving an island whose people are struggling because of the exploits of The White Fang. A group she's with. Tidus tried to comfort her, but the conversation turned into an argument. "It's not your fault." Tidus said for the third time.

"It is! I'm a member of the White Fang! I help ruin these poor people's lives. Those missions they have me do, I wasn't told what it was about. But after seeing those people. I know now." Yuna said with guilt. What bothered her more is that Blake was still with them. Still doing those horrid missions for them. Did she share in their beliefs? Or was too afraid to leave. She believes the latter. As the last mission they did together, Blake left her to die. She trusted her. She loved Blake like a real sister. And yet everything they have been through. "She abandoned me!" Yuna growled. Slamming her fist on the railing.

Tidus noticed Yuna's anger. "Calm down Yuna." he said placing his hands on her shoulders. Speaking in a soft voice. This did the tricks as the Bear Faunus' anger was tempered. For now at least. Tidus wanted to put Yuna's mind on something else so said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm surprised your dad let you wear something like that. Not that I mind tho. It's just I don't want your dad after me." he motioned to the costume made Gunner outfit Yuna made herself with the Belladonna black and white colour scheme. There was some purple on her outfit. The hood, ankle-length sash and a modified halter-neck top. With a purple version of Blake's emblem across the chest. It touched his heart that she styled her hair like his.

"Actually, he has no idea I'm wearing this." Yuna said nervously.

Tidus swallowed. "He going to kill me."

"Don't worry, Tidus. We won't be seeing my father or my mother for a while. Not until..." she stopped speaking and turns her darken gaze fell on the upcoming coastline of the Forever Fall forest. "I give my  _sister_ a piece of my mind." Yuna said readying her guns. Tidus placed a hand on one and looked at her with saddened eyes.

"Talk things through Yuna. Please. For me. I don't want you to be like me and my dad." Tidus pleaded.

Yuna sighs at his request. "You don't know her well like I do. Countless times she ran from one person to another. It's high time she learns the consequences of her actions." she said coldly. Tidus pulled her in for a hug. He leans in for a kiss, but Yuna places a hand on his chest to stop him. Before he can ask, something sharp enter him. His Aura began to dissipate quickly into nothing.

Tidus looked a Yuna who had an expressionless look on her face. "I know who you really are, SDC spy." His eyes widen when he saw Yuna holding his Scroll. On the screen was his orders. "I know all about how you seduce Faunus girls and destroy their family from the inside. You get close to them then tell all their secrets to the Schnee Dust Company. It's one of the tactics they used to stamp out the competition. Something you enjoyed that, don't you?"

Tidus smiles. "What I can say, I like my work. Tho it disgusts me that I slept with you dirty Faunus, but at least they pay me very well." his cockiness vanishes in an instant when his heart suddenly stopped.

It was Yuna's turn to smile. "I coated the blade with a nasty poison that strikes a person's heart without warning. You won't know you have it until it's too late." she said as she pulled the small blade out and it retracted into her wristband. Those were the words Tidus heard before he fell to the ground dead. Darkness covered three of Yuna's fingers and took out the eye her fake lover gave her, then crushed. She wonders if Tidus is his real name, or if that's his real face. Once she opened her hand the eye was now robotic parts. The eye was a camera.

The Schnee Dust Company probably wanted to keep a close watch of the Faunus. "Even with an island of our own to live our own lives. The humans still don't trust us." Yuna chuckles "Paranoid fools."

The Bear Faunus took Tidus' sword called Brotherhood from his back. It's quite special as the blade was made from Water Dust. Too good for someone like him. A girl in long, hooded black coat and a woman who wore a shallow cut black dress with a full-face Grimm-like mask approached her. The girl gave Yuna the same coat she's a wearing. "Once you have that on the White Fang won't be able to smell you coming." the girl explains.

"Thank you." Yuna said putting it on. She sheathed Brotherhood on her back. Yuna pulls a black ribbon from the coat's pocket and ties it over her eye. It will make do for a temporary eye patch. Then slid the hood over her head. "That White Fang camp is history!" she said with a wide grin.

The girl removes her hood to show a beautiful girl Wolf Faunus with rose coloured hair. She approached Yuna. Held out her hand and said, "Let us show them the true power of our race."

Yuna took her hand and said. "Let's. The White Fang must pay. Every single one. They're an insult to our race and must be punished. They must feel true justice." Yuna then turns her gaze on the masked woman.

Noticing this, Lightning thought it best to introduce her. "This is my master. She taught how to fight. And if your wondering no, she won't be fighting with us. Just watching my progress. Also, she may be mad at me because I scared her own mask." Lightning chuckled as she said that last part.

"You just caught me off guard." the masked woman said defensively. Her arms folded.

Lightning laughed again then wrapped her arms around her master's neck. "But I do look good in your clothes Master Raven."

"If you can fit them they might." the masked woman said.

"But you love it." Lightning said with a seductive tone. She grabs Raven's mask that revealed the woman's youthful face and red eyes. Yuna blushed when Lightning locked lips with Raven. Yuna's blush deepens she saw some tongue action. She wished to be apart of that. Raven pushed Lightning back with a string of saliva connected between their lips. Both had dark red cheeks and panting. Then it clicked for Yuna. That Raven might be a Samurai (if her weapon is anything to go by.). Some Samurai has this kind of relationship with their apprentice.

"As much I love to continue this, you and that girl have a White Fang camp to destroy." Raven said putting her mask back on. While licking her lips. Something Lightning did as well while this a smug grin on her face.

Once making to shore, Lightning and Yuna absolutely destroyed the camp. It was thanks to Lightning's nameless Keyblade. With it, she rains down black bolts of lightning. Yuna a knowledge of the camp, told Lightning all the weak points of the camp. Also, Yuna hacked their communication and shut it down. So they won't be getting any backup. Members of the White Fang were shocked to see Blake attacking them as well. Tho she wore a different outfit. Long white jacket, black crop top, tight pants, and boots. There's something different with her. Blake had look in her eyes. They were like a predator hunting their prey. When one asked why she's doing this Blake said with a twisted grin "For justices."

* * *

In club run by Junior, Yuna comes up to the mic and begins to sing.

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner."_   
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._   
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_   
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire._

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner._   
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._   
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_   
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire._

_You were sharp as a knife to get me._   
_You were a wolf in the night to fetch me back._   
_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell._   
_Everyone knows I am going to hell…_

As Yuna was going to the chorus her turns eyes slightly to Blake who was hiding in the shadows.

_And if it's true,_   
_I'll go there with you._

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner."_   
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._   
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_   
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire._

_I know my way through the night to your door._   
_You know, the blood that I'm owed is all yours._   
_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell._   
_The devil, already he knows me so well._

_And if it's true,_   
_I'll go there with you._

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner."_   
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._   
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_   
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire._

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner."_   
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner._   
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar,_   
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire._

That song is may or may not be for Blake, Tidus, or The White Fang. Or it could be all three.

**T**

Tifa walks around the ruins of her hometown Nibelheim. Looking around the burnt remains memories of her childhood flow into her mind. Of her time with her childhood friend Cloud who was the same age as her. Not close friends, but friends all the same. It was convenient that Cloud lived next-door. It was a good childhood. Until the death of her mother when she was eight. Tifa remembers being both angry and confused.

She didn't believe her mother is not dead and when to Mt. Nibel. Thinking she went there to meet her. The young took Cloud with her to protect her from the Grimm who wants to be a Huntress. But has yet to got to a school to learn even the basics of fighting. The girls made to the bridge that looks like it could break if someone walks it. Which it did and the girls had a nasty fall. What makes things worse is that a group of Grimm were there. They would make them their lunch, if not a certain King from Bodhum came in to save them.

Tifa's father arrived soon after. He thanks the King profusely, then lash out of Cloud for bringing Tifa to the Mt. Nible, and getting Tifa badly hurt. Richter quickly calms him down. Saying it was Tifa's idea. Richter comforted both Tifa and Cloud. All tho Richter's words put Cloud at ease, the whole ordeal shook her to her core. So she went to Atlas to begin learning to be a Huntress. Tifa hadn't seen or heard from Cloud since that day.

"I hope she's okay." Tifa said to herself as she resumed walk. It's been two years since Sephiroth lost him mind, killed everyone in town and burn the whole thing to the ground. The SDC tried to cover the whole thing up, but the truth got out. Nibelheim is Bodhum territory. And the source of their Dust.

Cloud goes to Atlas to be a Hunter like his idol Sephiroth. Who in years later burn Tifa's home down and kill her family and friends. It was during that crisis is where she saw her father fight for the first time. Even tho Zangan (her martial arts master) told her to not look back. She can't help it, she has to look. What she saw forever burns into her mind.

When she saw Sephiroth the next time in the Dust reactor tried to finish him as he was gravely injured. But it wasn't enough. When Tifa got close to him, blacked out. Since that day, Tifa trained harder than ever before. She used her hatred as fuel. When Zangan disappeared, Tifa took this chance to learn something thing darker. With some help from a Royal Wolf Faunus. Nine Aura tails came out from the Fox Faunus. Her reds eyes began to glow.

"The way of the nine tails." Tifa turns to see Adam along with members of the White Fang. Tifa lets out annoyed sigh. Her eyes dim and dissolved her tails.

"For the last time, I'm not joining." Tifa said crabbing the waistband of her black shots. The black short flap in the front of her shot, and the long flap in the back wave in the wind.

**Tifa's theme-Theme of Infinite from Sonic Forces**

"I'm not asking this time."Adam said coldly and grabbed the handle of his sword. He did let Tifa to ready herself and attacked her. But this blade was caught by just two fingers. With a smirk, Tifa lands a fast quick light hook to Adam's face. It carried enough force that it sends Adam flying.

Tifa throws Wilt high in the air then when it falls back down caught it by the handle. "Swords are not my style, you can have back." she said casually and throws it back at Adam. The sword narrowly missed his head. Angry, Adam fired a few shots with Blush. But Tifa just bats them away with her red and black gloved hand.

In an instant, Tifa closes the distance and smashed her knee to his stomach. A loud bang was heard when she landed the blow. Air was forced out of Adam's lungs. He was about to fall to his knees but was held by a single finger to his chin. "Prepare yourself." before Adam can wonder what's she going on. Was hit in all directions by punches and kicks.

When her onslaught was over Adam was face first on the ground. "I managed to pull off Raging Fox." Tifa said as she crushed Adam's mask. On the back of her white tank top was a glowing symbol of a nine tailed fox. The tails made from her own Aura returns and her eyes were glowing bright red once again. She then turns her attention to the frighten White Fang members "Get lost and don't come back." She said threateningly. But her words were ignored and a few White members foolishly rushed at Tifa.

Those idiots were quickly caught by the tails and crushed to death. To make things worse for them a black spiral came down from the sky. One glowing red eye can be seen in the swirl "If you value your lives and the life of your  _leader_ , leave now." it said. Knowing how that is, quickly took Adam and ran.

Once gone, the spiral dissipated, revealing none other than Lightning. Who wore her Keyblade Armour. But it was badly damaged. The front of the helmet was broken, showing half her her face. She able to float in the air thanks to her Keyblade Glider on her back. Tifa got out her nine-tailed mode and asked with a worried tone "What happened to you Lady Lightning?"

"I just fought in the Keyblade War." Lightning said.

"That explains why I didn't hear from you in a while." Tifa said. She then notices a smile on Lightning's face. "Did something good happened?"

"Our team is complete. I found my partner." Lightning said.

"Who is it?" Tifa asked eagerly.

"An illegitimate daughter of the Schnee." Lightning revealed.

"Are you sure you want a Schnee on the team? You know how they are." Tifa asked worryingly.

"It's fine Tifa. She didn't know she was a Schnee until recently. The ones who she trusted hid this from her. When she found out, she was rightfully angry at them." Lightning explained.

"Okay, but why she wants to help us? They are her family." Tifa asked. When Lightning explains why Aqua reasons for joining the team. Tifa widens her eyes in horror "If that man wasn't despicable before." grabbing her black suspenders and chuckled "It's ironic, using a power of a Schnee to help our Schnee Extermination Plain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I made Cloud a girl is because of story reasons. The only hint I'm giving is Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V.


	12. The First Step

Lightning spots a new outfit as tomorrow, everyone will know about her royal heritage which consisted of, a black leotard with an opening in the chest area and golden accents. A hooded cloak that she had since childhood. Keeping the cloak in place is a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem. Around her waist is a blue waist cape with a pale yellow trim and dark grey on the inside along with white pockets. Blue mini-skirt, blue detached sleeve, black gauntlet, black thigh-highs with gold accents, black greaves, and pointed pauldrons with dark blue accents. The outfit is called Equilibrium Artoria.

What Ozpin told Lightning stunned her. It made her speechless. But she can think about that later. Righ now, she needs to get ready for tomorrow. Lightning then places a hand on her chest, thinking back to her fight with Yang. That battle did a lot for Lightning. Help her learn the depths of her power. Crouching down, Lightning grips Yamato and as she did a wave of her Aura went over her body, changing her briefly to look like Virgil.

A dome of snow forms around Lightning. White Beowolves appears from the snow. They slowly approach her then lung at her with their sharp teeth and claws. But they were quickly batted away by the sheath. As they stumbled back, Lightning slashes them into ribbons. She tripped one and slice it in two with an upward swing. The Faunus casually leans back to dodge a claw swipe then counters with a vicious downward swing. Cutting its head off.

Before the body disappears, Lightning kicks it away.

More white Grimm appears from the snow. Lightning meet their charge with a loud battle cry. With anger and slash at them violently. There was grace in their movements even with all the rage. Once they're done with, Lightning let a breath to calm her nerves. The snowy dome vanished and walking from it was Aqua, Yuna, and Tifa.

Tifa now wears a black miniskirt and Aqua changed the silver badge on her chest, to another one in shape of the Schnee chest.

"Your summons are getting a lot better, Aqua." Yuna said with a cheery tone.

"Thank you, but I have yet to master it." Aqua sighed with frustration.

"Can't call out the big guy?" Tifa asked folding her arms.

Aqua shakes her head "No, only parts." she demonstrates by sending a large white armoured fist at Lightning, who stopped it easily with her robotic arm. Which is now fully exposed. Just one glance at it, you can tell it look much more advanced than whatever Atlas can make. When Aqua dissipates the giant arm, show that Lightning was checking her own arm out. Open a panel on it and ripped out a part that looked fried. Before Lightning's teammates can say anything, showed them inside of her arm, and their eyes widen when the robotic arm created the part that damaged.

"It can fix its self?" Tifa asked in surprise.

Lightning closes the panel, rolls her arm then close and opens her hand "As long the core is intact, it can fix any internal parts."

"Your rack looks great in that outfit Lightning." Yuna's sudden outburst caused the rest of Team LAYT to blush.

Yuna wants to talk more about Lightning's chest, but thankfully, Aqua swiftly cuts her off "It's taking all my willpower to not kill Weiss in her sleep." she growled.

With a smile, Lightning walks up to Aqua then place a hand her shoulder "If you kill her know, the secret of the Glyphs will be lost to you. Like it or not, there are things Weiss can do with Glyphs you can't." Aqua tightens her fist when she said that "But you can learn what she knows."

"Really? How?" Aqua asked. Intrigued by what Lightning said.

"Tomorrow, you'll get a chance to have the power of the Glyphs seep into your very bones." Lightning said. Being smart as she is, Aqua realize what Lightning is talking about and makes a sinister smile. The others caught on, the too did the same smile.

When morning came, Ren opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was his childhood friend Nora. "Wake up lazy bud!" she said very loudly. As he gets up with a groan, Nora sang "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" she then drags into the shared bathroom where everyone can brush their teeth. They went past Vanille who wakes up to see Fang with a smile on her face because she's using Vanille's chest as a pillow. Again. She goes bright red and gives Fang a very violent wake-up call.

Ren brushed his teeth while Nora was still talking to him. Anyone else would be annoyed with this, but not Ren. He's used to it "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

Not too far, Ruby was brushing her teeth as well then saw her Wolf Faunus friend "Morning, Light!" she said smiling.

Lightning rubbed her eye with a toothbrush in her mouth "Morning, Ruby." the way she said that caused Ruby face to turn red and let out a small squeal. The pink-haired Faunus had her pajama shirt open as it was now too small for her. Lightning's rock hard abs were now on full display. Due to the pants also being too big, is wearing boy-shorts and a sports bra given by Pyrrha. Ruby is weak against girls with abs. Her hormones when to overdrive, when Pyrrha and Fang (who had a slap mark on her face) appeared. They had the same build as Lightning.

Fang noticed Lightning was now the same height as herself and Pyrrha "Did you get taller?" the dragoon asked. Fang placing her hand on Lightning's head then on Pyrrha's own to confirm they were indeed the same height. She looked down and saw Lightning's l'Cie brand gone. Also, Lightning eyes were now gold. And that her boobs got bigger. She gave a thumbs up to Lightning who just sighs.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"Last night, the seal that held back my Semblance is gone. It must have affected my body. And I must say, it feels pretty good." Lightning said looking her hand. When she tightens it, dark blue electrical sparks emitted.

"What is your Semblance?" Fang asked, interested. As is Pyrrha.

"I can transform." Lightning said plainly.

"Really?!" Pyrrha and Fang said in shock.

"That's why I have a tail. With it, I can absorb moonlight with my eyes. As my Semblance uses moonlight instead of Aura." Lightning explains.

"Fascinating." Pyrrha said nodding.

"Now the others can stop treating you like a kid." Fang teased, wrapping her arm around Lightning's shoulder.

Pyrrha looked confused, so Lightning explained "In our culture, a wolf Faunus with blue eyes are considered a child, until their eyes change colour and are seen as adults."

"Mine turn green a month ago." The three notice Ruby who is still frozen. "Hey Little Red, you all right?" Fang asked, moving her hand in front of Ruby's face. Lightning recalled what Yang told her about, Ruby's love for robotics. Removed her robot arm her sleeve, show her entire robotic prosthetic arm.

It worked as Ruby was snapped out of her daze and her eyes then sparkled "You have a robot arm!"

"I had it covered with fake skin because it will draw way too much attention." however, there was another problem as Ruby will not stop looking at her arm. Admiring its black sleek design. She then hurled a ton of questions about the arm at Lightning. Who did her best to answer them.

At the ballroom, Ren and Nora were getting ready and she kept on talking to Ren who's putting away his sleeping bag. "We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not  _together-together_... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" what Nora didn't notice was a little smile on Ren's face. The one-sided conversation kept going to breakfast "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" she said with pancakes in her mouth, but slurp them up "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

On another table, Weiss noticed a girl with white long hair. On her head is a black bandanna, a traditional monk top, black skirt with a blue striped scarf that is white at the end, hanging from her dark brown belt. Black gloves with the word "Starseeker" on each glove, and large grey boots. The main piece of her outfit was the beige trench coat with torn sleeves. Weiss' eyes widen by her family symbol on the back of the coat. She was a family member.

"HEY, YOU!" Weiss called out to her. The girl looked around and saw Weiss "Over here."

"I didn't expect to see another Schnee here." the girl said sitting down next to Weiss.

"Likewise, what's your name?" Weiss asked

"Snow." the girl smiled.

"Wait isn't there another family member with that name?" Weiss asked.

"We're twins with the same name. But nowadays I'm not close with my brother." Snow said looking to the side sadly. "Then again, we're not exactly a close family."

Weiss sighed "You can blame my father for that. I'm only close to my big sister Winter."

Snow gave a halfhearted chuckle. Poking her food with her fork "At least you have parents unlike me. And before you ask it wasn't the White Fang." she then bends her fork "It was the Grimm that got them."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Weiss said sadly.

"It's fine. I got more thing to worry about. Like that Faunus imposter of yours." Snow can see Weiss burn with anger. In the last few months, her Faunus look alike dress in a black coat. She was attacking anything related to the SDC. Unlike the White Fang that takes Dust and weapons. The imposter who everyone calls Faunus Weiss destroys them. Setting the company back and costing them a huge amount of money. Faunus Weiss even kills anyone related to the company. Ranging from shareholders to workers.

The latest attack from Faunus Weiss remains fresh in her mind. The place she once called home was set ablaze. Grimm somehow manages to get in. Faunus Weiss avoided them because she doesn't want to use her strength on them, also the fiends lack loyalty, and their notion of nourishment is quite disturbing.

"I'm dealing with an imposter too." Weiss lifts her head and turns to see Blake.

"You too?!" Weiss asked surprised to hearing someone else is going through the same thing she is.

Blake nodes "She wears a white coat and calls herself Shin Blake."

"Why she calls herself that?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beat me." Blake lied. Something Snow caught on. But didn't say anything as it's not the right moment to confront her on it. Today is too important. Snow spots a someone she knows "Rinoa! Is that you!" she shouted very loudly. It made Weiss and Blake jump. The black haired girl with brown highlights turns to the voice. Rinoa smiles and waves at Snow.

She rushed at Snow "I can't believe you're here!" Rina said hugging Snow. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly. Nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand to Weiss and Blake.

"Likewise," Weiss said shaking her hand.

Blake did the same then spots Rinoa's weapon "Is that a Gunblade?"

Rinoa nods "Yes it. I call it Vanishing Star." she said pull out the black Gunblade. Right as she did that, Ruby zooms in.

"That looks so cool!" she said with sparkly eyes.

"Th-Thanks." Rinoa said startled.

Yang quickly arrives and begins to pull Ruby away "I am so sorry."

"I WANT TO RUB MY FACE ON IT!" Ruby cried trying to break free of her sister grasp.

"YOU DON'T RUB YOUR FACE ON STRANGER'S WEAPONS. IT'S RUDE AND WEIRD!" Yang shot back.

Another awkward moment happened when Rinoa was super close to Lightning "Look into my eyes...you're-going-to-like-me...you're-going-to-like-me. Did it work?" Lightning (Who wasn't wearing her cloak because it's getting clean) turns her head and made the same sound canines make when they're confused. Weiss and Blake then sees Snow with her hands on her face.

Over at the locker room, Ren was getting his weapon ready with Nora still talking. "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasps. Getting an idea "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren said finally.

"Yes, Ren?" she asked cheerfully.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said sliding his weapons down his sleeves.

Nora gives what he said some thought "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren smiles at this and closes his locker "Come on Nora, let's go."

Nora giggles and follows after him "Not  _together-together_."

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asks as they walked by.

Yang shrugs "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning! Did something happen?" she said with a sly smile.

Ruby blushes "What!? No! Today, they'll be no more awkward small talk or  _getting-to-know-you_  stuff. My sweetheart do the talking for me." Ruby lets out a happy sigh as she rubs her face on Crescent Rose. Eager to use her weapon's new upgrade.

Yang just shacks her head "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby does a frustrated grunt "You sound like Dad!" she then shoves her weapon in her locker, but didn't close it as she needs it soon "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks worryingly.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something." Ruby said nervously.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asks stroking her long golden hair.

Ruby gasps and folds her arms "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang holds her hands defectively "What? No! Of course, I do! I just thought...I don't know, maybe it would help you...break out of your shell!"

Ruby frowns "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

Jaune: Ridiculous!" Jaune said as he walked between Ruby and Yang. Finishing what Ruby had to say "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" thankfully Vanille pointed him in the right direction.

Vanille: "Your locker is that way. Nora! Will you let go already?!" Vanille shouted trying to break from Nora's bear hug.

Nora: But I miss you cuz!" Nora said hugging her tighter. Ruby saw this and gave Yang a long, hard stare.

"We just saw each other three days ago!" Vanille cried.

Nora hugs her even tighter. Effectively squeezing the air out of her lungs "Too long!"

Jaune chuckles "Thanks!" he walks past Weiss and Pyrrha who were getting ready themselves.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asks "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha ponders "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said with sarcasm that Weiss didn't pick up.

Weiss: Great!" Weiss said with glee then begins to scheme in her mind and makes a sinister smile.  _"_ _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_ Pyrrha noticed this and rolls her eyes.

Jaune thankfully stops Weiss' "evil" train of thought "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss looks at him irritated "You again?

Pyrrha quickly gets in front of Weiss "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

Jaune: Yeah, yeah." Jaune pushes her aside to talk to Weiss some more "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss sighed and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune asks a very irritated Weiss.

Pyrrha again tries to get getting Jaune's attention "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

Jaune cuts her off and moves in close to her "You don't say. Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Pyrrha blushed a bit as hardly any guy hit on her.

Weiss quickly separating the two "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." right as Jaune said that Weiss decks him hard in the face. Knocking him down on the floor.

"This is Pyrrha. And DON'T call me snow angel again!" Weiss growls.

"Got it." Jaune groans rubbing his face while getting up.

Pyrrha smiles awkwardly "Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss informs

Jaune shook his head "Never heard of it."

Weiss looks at him as if he was living under a rock. How does he not one know this? Everyone else does "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments three years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?" he said nervously.

Weiss takes in a deep breath "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

It was then Jaune finally recognized Pyrrha "That's you?!" he then imagines the cereal box around Pyrrha. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said with a slight shrug.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asks him with a judgmental glare.

"I guess not... Sorry." Jaune said looking down defeated.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said in hopes to get his spirits up.

It worked as Jaune straighten back up "D'oh, stop it!"

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said to Pyrrha.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said leaning way too close to Weiss

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Jaune was sent flying by Pyrrha's Miló.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Just then Glynda's voice came over the intercom "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Students made their way to that very spot. Weiss passes Jaune who was pinned to a wall. Paying no mind to him. Pyrrha was right behind her and pulls out her weapon. Causing Jaune to slowly drop to the ground.

It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as she walked by.

"Likewise." Jaune said with her head hanging low.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks with Ruby by her side.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" as Jaune asks this Ruby held out her hand to help him up. He gratefully accepts her hand.

" _Snow Angel_  probably wasn't the best start." Yang pointed out.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said helping him to Beacon Cliff. Her thoughts turn to Lightning who she hadn't seen since breakfast. Her question of where Lightning is was answered when she saw Lightning at Beacon Cliff. She was standing by Ozpin along with her teammates. Lightning and Aqua was on his right, Yuna and Tifa to his left. Most were happy to see them while others are not. Ruby and Yang noticed their friend's new outfit. They would say something about it, but their eyes were glued to the white hooded cloak Lightning had on.

The sisters have no doubt in their mind that belongs to Summer. But before they can ask where Lightning got it, Ozpin spoke up "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of  _teams_. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda said with a tablet on her arms.

"What? Ohhh." Ruby groans. Not liking what she heard.

Ozpin: These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." ruby groans when Ozpin said that "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby felt her whole world break apart.

"See? I told you-!" Nora whispered to Ren.

Ozpin continues "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune's face paled when the headmaster said that. Wondering what he got himself into. He didn't expect to be thrust into danger this soon. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Opzin askes.

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir? Why are they next to you?"

"Let me introduce to you to Team LAYT lead by Lightning Farron." before the students can say anything about them being a team ready. Hope explains "These girls have been an unofficial Team for a year. So my uncle thought it best to change that starting today."

"Aw, I wanted you to be my partner." Yang pouted at Tifa who just shrugs.

"That still doesn't explain why they're at the Headmaster's side." Weiss said glaring at Team LAYT.

"I was getting to that." Hope said. "Team LAYT has been using this forest as a training ground for a while, so they know the layout like the back of their hand. It will be quite easy for them to pass the initiation. To use gaming terms we made them optional bosses." everyone's eyes widen when Hope said that. "You can challenge them one-on-one, pairs or as a full Team. If you manage to beat them, you'll be getting extra credit." Hope then spoke in a dark tone "But if they defeat you, you'll lose your weapon. And for this one time, they'll be allowed to kill. So you who has large prides, surrender your weapon to them or die."

"And much like my like Weiss' mother, we'll accept ALL comers. " Aqua said with a wink.

"How dare you." Weiss growled. She was going to challenge Lightning, but now has her sights set on Aqua.

Team LAYT coated themselves in a cocoon of Darkness shot up to the sky then flew to the forest in formation "Any more questions." Ozpin asks the group of stunned students. Only Jaune was the one who raised his hand, but Ozpin ignores him "Good! Now, take your positions." Right when she said that, everyone ready themselves.

Jaune: Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune asks, Not noticing his fellow classmates being launched on after another "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

More and more students were flung to the sky, but Jaune didn't notice a thing "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Ozpin shook his head "No. You will be using your own  _landing strategy."_ Ozpin explains as Yang and Ruby were next to be sent flying.

"Uh-huh... Yeah. So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune said as he was the last to be launched. Hope watched the students fall to the forest.

"How can anyone be that dense?" Hope asks his fellow teachers who all just shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Lightning's outfit on Artoria Pendragon in her Lancer form.


End file.
